Fairy Tail The Dragon of Inferno
by NativeVenom
Summary: What would happen if Diablo was the one who found Natsu and train him. What would happen to Natsu being the son of Diablo. I don't own the characters they all belong to the rightful creators. Some other crossovers.
1. The start of a great journey

**Chapter 1 The start of a great journey**

X767

The night has been unsettling for a 4 year old young boy who had only tattered pants and t shirt, who was walking around alone in the forest. He felt haunted by mere images. Remembering nothing but his name, but as he walking through a field he heard a voice call to him.

 _This way a ghostly figure calling the boy._

He was a first freighted by the voice but he started to feel something in his gut that he has to follow the voice. The voice was leading him through a dense area. Crossing through a thick forest, with a heavy fog that covered the land making it hard to see 5 feet a head. The voice still kept on leading Natsu through the forest and to avoided unnecessary attention of monster lurking in the woods. After an hour of walking he heard the voice all of a sudden stop. Standing in what looks like a ritual area, there were 9 perfect shaped pillars circling the ground, strange markings were engraved in the ground and stones. Images of demons, dragons, humans and angels were engraved in the stone and ground. But what set off something that disturb and got the curiosity of the boy, was what looked like a head of a demonic on a pillar. As the boy got closer, its eyes started to glow; he backed up surprised by the unknown action. As he got in the center the entire area started glowing, as a red and black seal appeared above him covering the entire structure.

Wha… what's happening? The boy was panicking a bit but was in awe over the power he was feeling flowing around him and the structures. He looked to his left he seen 4 figures standing in front of pillars. But each of them had cloaks on. He looked to his right and saw 4 figures standing in front of the pillars also wearing cloaks. As he looked to the center he couldn't believe that a figure was rising from the ground. Blue, black and crimson lighting and red, black and white fire were erupting from the rising figure.

The air was stanched with, power, fear, respect and death. The boy could not move as he stared at the eyes of a monster…. No a demon.

The demon features looked like the entity from the deepest darkest pits of hell. Crimson muscular body standing 13 feet tall. With a 9 foot long tail, black spikes running down its back to the tip of its tail and massive forearms. Reptilian like feet with black scales and black claws were massive. Golden with a black trimming were the color of it underbelly that looked like dragon scales. (Think Diablo from Diablo 2.)

 **So this is the human that summoned me I can feel great power in this boy and yet... You have summoned me boy what do you want.**

I don't know, I followed a voice that leads me here and… as he looked into the crimson yellow eyes of the demon in front of him. All he could see is the eyes of sinister rage, destruction, power and oblivion. This had made the boy witness something he was new to and would understand it completely. These are the eyes of a killer and true demon of the underworld were you would face doom if you ever challenge him. His train of thought was interrupted by the voice of the demon.

 **A voice, so you must be the next Slayer for me to train ehahahahahah. I do sense a lot of magic in you. What is your name boy?**

Natsu

 **Summer an interesting name for you boy. My name is Diablo Emperor of Hell. Natsu I believe that you have been chosen to be here.**

Natsu didn't know what to think as the demon was speaking to him. He was freighted but also respect this demon that is front of him, to see the demon but as it started talking to him he couldn't help but feel a sense of relief that it wasn't going to attack him, he also felt somewhat safe with this demon. As he heard that he was chosen to be here. Only one question popped into his head.

What are you going to do to me?

 **You will be our apprentice, our wrath, our gift of destruction and power to the world. You will be known as Nastu Diablo to the both worlds, you will be a Devil Dragon Slayer.**

So I'm going to have a family that I can live with and you will train me to be powerful?!

 **Yes you will but you will have to earn it till you master to become a Devil Dragon Slayer.**

What was unexpected to happen to Diablo was to see a mop of salmon hair around his leg and a pair of arms wrapping around him. This was unknown to the demons. The eight figures couldn't believe what they saw. They have never seen a human approach their master like that. Things will definitely get interesting for us and our world. Natsu let go of Diablo legs and stared at his crimson yellow eyes. **This child will defiantly be interesting. He will be powerful with my training and Igneel's. Achnologia will meet his end.**

A vortex opened teleporting Natsu and Diablo to their home in the underworld.

Little did Natsu know that he would be fighting for both his life and the life of someone else. As he entered the portal he and Diablo knew that a great journey is about to start for Natsu Diablo.

X774

It has been 7 years ever since the fated meeting of Natsu and Diablo.

Natsu has progressed well with all the training he had endured from the demons of hell. He has learned the basics of Hell Dragon Slayer magic from a Dragon that was created in Hell. The name of that dragon is Atlas Flame, a pure fire dragon. He has learned to work with different techniques from the Elite that guard Diablo. The first few Elite's that he learned from are Scorpion, Auron, Nexus and Nightmare. The training had increased his stamina, strength and intelligence in tactics.

Scorpion is a warrior of hand to hand combat, assassination, manipulating fire, close and long range combat. He is known in the underworld as the Raging Inferno. Scorpion features are that of demonic. Wears light armor over a black ninja outfit, color of gold with a black trimming. He wears black clawed gauntlets and boots with gold trimmings. What stuck out the most wear his eyes; his eyes wear the eyes of anger, rage and the damned. (Mortal kombat 9 Scorpion)

Auron is a guardian of patience and wisdom, a great swordsman that can rival with Nightmare and the archangel's. He his know to wield a blade that goes by the name Bushido. His blade is strong enough to start hurricanes and cut down mountains. His features wear that of a monk. A red robe that had black trimmings with small blue and black gems attached to some parts of the robe. He had a scar on his left and was only able to use left arm. He is a force to be reckoned with. He is known as the Monk swordsman. (Kingdom hearts 2 Auron)

Nexus is a wizard of vast knowledge, knowing the ancient spells of all magic. She is known to be a 7 feet tall, long black hair that reached the bottom of her back, golden colored eyes that make it look like you're staring at a goddess. Average body size woman, her clothing was not to reviling a bit of leg could be shown. Her clothing was that of a black kimono with red, blue and white trimmings. Her control of magic is that on the level of an Archangel. She greatly feared by both underworld and heaven. She is known as the Wizard of Knowledge.

Nightmare is a pure demon, a pure demon of vast darkness that could reap a pure wizard's soul. He alone can bring his strength and power to destroy a vast continent. He can transform into his human body and demonic form. His demonic form is that of a knight from the deepest parts of Hell. His form consist that of a dark blue and black armored knight. A 3 foot blood red sharp horn is placed center of the helmet. He almost looked human except the fact his left arm was a demonic arm; It only had 3 fingers shaped as claws with a red talons, and a pair of sharp canine's appearing on the top shoulder. He is known as the Ultimate Nightmare for both heaven and hell for his skill in swordsman and using the power of darkness to his advantage, the results are not pretty. (Nightmare from Soul Calibure 3)

These four have taught Natsu so much since they first found him. The first master he learned from is Nexus, she taught him how to meditate and control his mind, body, heart and soul. He also learned how to read or absorb all the knowledge from the vast collection of books, scrolls and maps. It was tricky at first but he learned faster than any other apprentice she had. His second master was Nightmare he's strict and always threatens the kid if he messed up and that happen a lot. After suffering his punishment's which ended up with him crawling or being carried into ER.

The third master was actually two mentors, Scorpion and Auron. They taught him the hand to hand combat, using the enemy's power against themselves. Scorpion trained Natsu to use three different types of weapons, 1 is the sword, 2 is the spear with chains attached to it, and 3 is a bladed staff. He even taught him to use fire as a teleportation advantage.

Auron taught Natsu on how to use his blade and to be one with the blade. Natsu still remembers that very moment he was taught by Auron that shed a whole new meaning to help him and be his own.

 _Flashback_

Natsu what are you feeling towards the sword?" the blade that Natsu was using a curved double edge sword that had demonic writings on the blade. The handle was designed as a head of a dragon head with a black and a bit gold trimming. The sword feels light and fast, also I feel something, it almost feels like… like

Like it's alive, that's the connection for true swordsman.

How is that possible?

Natsu being swordsman mean you have to be one with your sword. A sword chooses their own wielders and you are wielding one of the legendary swords that were created by your father.

How does a sword choose their wielders?

They choose by sensing your strength, will and soul. Now the sword your using is a sword of both darkness and light. The darkness is your father and the light is made by a pure soul that could have been from a archangel. In which Natsu you have both. Natsu was shocked to learn this. He had both great darkness and light

What's the Archangel name?

For once I do not know the name, even Nexus does not know the name of the Archangel. _Which is surprising both thought._

But why would father create a sword with a Archangel I thought they are enemies.

What makes you think that Natsu?

I have read the ancient history on demons and Archangel.

Yes but there is more to it than meets the eye, Natsu, you must remember that there is always something more to it. Know that you can create your own path, but remember your own actions will show who you really are, that will create your path.

 _End Flashback_

Ever since he has completed each task he has become a something that his mentors and father felt proud of he has become a fierce Demon Dragon Slayer. One that all demons and dragons will fear. Natsu deep thinking was interrupted when he got called.

 **Natsu** a image of Diablo head aperies in front of Natsu

Yes father what do you need?

 **I have a mission for you, you are to find a demon that was created by Zeref and destroy it.**

What's the name of this demon?

 **Deliora a so called demon of destruction.** Diablo let out a sinister laugh. **Show this demon no mercy my son. Show the demon the true meaning of fear and Natsu do not fail me.**

Yes father. As Natsu opened a portal to face his very first opponent that could led the demon's death.

 **Diablo throne**

 **Do you think he is ready to face such a creature?**

 **Yes he has to face the demons of Zeref, if he is to face him Igneel.**

 **I will go and watch over him in case something happens to the brat.**

 **Be sure you do brother.**

* * *

 **K so far I have an idea on how to make the story fit with each other. What I have so far is that Diablo has bad blood with Achnologia and the Dark wizard Zeref.**

 **The reason I made Diablo, Igneel and Atlas Flame brothers is cause there was a event that made Diablo turn against Baal and Mephisto and all the other evils.**

 **Diablo, Igneel and Atlas have big plans for Natsu, they know what their doing will affect his humanity side, but he will learn to cherish his humanity in the future.**

 **Characters from Diablo will be in the story but not till in a later date, so just remember that this is my first time doing a story like this, so just be patient about it.**

 **But I do apologize if the story takes turns that you did not expect but these are just my views on how some things turn out in my point of view and how some characters could have react to each other.**

 **Plus I have some ideas to involve some other crossovers in this story that can or somewhat relate to the story.**

 **So leave Reviews just try to keep like the extremely negative reviews out. Email me or leave reviews if you have questions about this.**


	2. Demons Wraith

**Chapter 2 Demon wraith**

Destruction, pain, empathy, chaos, horror laid in the land of a town that once was thriving with love, peace, laughter. Now it's filled with nothing but fear, death and pain. The smell of burning bodies and houses filled the air. Pain and anger could be seen in the eyes of three ice mages and in the distant the rest of the towns people where gathered at a top of a hill observing the rest of the town and the monster with anger and sadness in their eyes. All they would see is mutilated bodies of friends and family, blood stained the snow making it almost a ocean of innocent blood.

So this what Deliora can do, how amusing seeing a demon of Zeref trying to be a real demon. What a abomination" said as he was standing on a cliff darkness covering him showing nothing but his dark red crimson eyes. Behind him he was a small girl who stood frozen in fear, she has heard stories but has never been so afraid in her life, seeing this monster.

Man that female mage can sure as hell stand her ground. I wonder why they tend to fight a impossible fight. They are so strange. As he glanced closer he could see a unconscious boy and another boy on his knees recovering his breath. He turned back to look at the girl who was freighted by the monster. She glanced up at the boy she looked in his eyes, she could see courage, bravery, power and pain. Stay here till it's over k?" she nodded. He started walking towards the wasteland.

A battle was covering the land. A standoff between a demon and ice mage. panting" I don't know how long I can keep this up. As she was getting ready for another attack, at last minute she seen a green beam head straight towards her. She dodged the attack last minute. Debris's were falling everywhere from the impact.

In the distant another boy appeared beside the unconscious boy. The boy had messy black hair wearing a tattered white jacket with a blue shirt and pants and black shoes. Ur shouted the small child. She could hear his voice it. A voice of pain, regret, sorrow and despair.

 _I'm sorry Gray looks like this is the end for me I get to see you soon... Ultear_

As Deliora was getting ready to unleash his green beam of fire. A miracle appeared for the three mages. A voice could be heard" **Fire Demon Dragon Roar** , a giant torrent of flames shoot straight across from the other side of the village to hit Deliora square in the face. The flames even made Deliora attack explode from the impact

Ur and the two boys couldn't believe what they saw a unexpected attack that saved them. The unconscious boy started to return to land of the living. His eyes opened in time as he seen the attack collide with Deliora. The dust was settling when they seen the monster was rising.

 **WRAAAAAAAAAAAGH** " it unleashed a roar of anger and rage.

Hey why don't you shut the hell up you ugly mother **WRAAAAGH** " the unknown savior was interrupted. Then they heard what sounded like a sonic boom. **Fire Demon Dragon Sword Horn** " the impact sent shockwaves throughout the town shaking the ground and sending the remaining towns people to the ground from impact.

Ur could not believe that the monster Deliora could be brought down but by a mere child. His clothing was a bit odd he was dressed as both a assassin and warrior. He had a black shirt, a black and crimson colored sleeveless hoodie, he even had some black belt tied on both his arm's, black pants with a golden outline of a demon head on the side of his pants and black sandals. The only two things that stood out on the boy was a scarf. Probably a little older then Gray and Lyon. The fear of being killed by Deliora has been given a new found hope to stop the monster. To end the nightmare that has plagued the land. The light was the boy's power of fire and rage and oblivion.

I was hoping for a better challenge from you Deliora or should just call you a Abomination, cause that's all you are." he said in a disappointing tone.

From the dust and smoke that picked up he could see Deliora staggering to stand. The four mages could see the imprint of the fist in his chest and blood running down. Natsu was smirking at the pathetic excuse of a demon. He then notice he his getting ready to fight.

Let's go" as Natsu got into his fighting stance. As he started running he summoned his sword. He jumped on a tall building" what's left of it. He then jumped high in the air, staring at the chest he charged up for his attack.

 **Demon Sword Technique Inferno Slash** sending waves of flames at Deliora. The flames started to increase the heat as they started to burn the flesh of the demon. Roaring in agony it started to thrash around as a caged animal. It got a lucky shot at Natsu as he got slammed through several buildings and walls. He stopped as a building collapsed on him.

Rubble was covering where the boy was. Ur silently was crying for him. She suddenly stop when she felt his power rising, flames erupted, flames of rage and determination. The flames where dancing around rapidly, melting or setting anything on fire.

Looks like I can put in one more move. Lets end this. He started to gather up his energy. Black and red mist started swirling around. Everyone peasant could see what looked like forms of two dragons and a demon that freighted everyone including Deliora to the core. As the aura was picking up the ground was shaking the fire around the town started to move around Natsu. He then formed them into the ground and use them to transform into four serpent like creatures. He then launched them towards Deliora. Each serpent locked their jaws on the arms and legs of the monster. Roaring in pain from the sharp teeth and flames. Blood that was leaking out from the arms and legs started to instantly burn away from the intense heat.

Natsu took a stance as he was getting ready to unleash his sword.

 **Demon Dragon Sword Technique Demon Flame** a torrent of crimson and black flames shoot towards Deliora. As the flames collided it started burn the skin and hard shell on his chest. Everyone in the area could hear the sound of flesh burning. A sickening sound that made all those cringe.

As the body of Deliora was standing motionless. In the centre of his chest they could see a large hole. His ribs, spine, half a heart and lungs could be seen, blood was running down his body, forming a giant pool around the body.

Everything fell silent for a good couple of minutes. Until the demon slayer said something.

I was hoping for a better fight, but I guess that's too much to ask from a demon created by Zeref" signing well at least I got to get somewhat a good workout and a new soul to add to my collection.

Now what should I do with the body? Should I turn this into a puppet or maybe try BBQ demon I always wondered how that would taste. The three wizards but two where unconscious from the power the mage was releasing. The older wizard was just staring at the boy she couldn't believe that this mere boy killed the demon of destruction. She just sweet dropped at the boy's thinking of wanting to cook the demon. She was going to question him until everything in the area was covered in darkness by a giant figure.

Natsu turned around, to say he was surprised to see a big red dragon that had a scar on his left eye and a x shaped scar on his chest. This dragon command's the right of respect, power and being the king of all fire dragon's. everyone in the area could feel the power coming of the magnificent beast.

It's great to see you Igneel!"

 **It's great to see you to little lizard.**

A friendly conversation was being exchange between Igneel and Natsu. The ice wizard couldn't believe that such a beast exist. I front of her stood what thought a legend of tales you would tell your kids. A dragon that stood almighty commanding respect and power to those that dare to challenge him. It stood more mighty and fierce then Deliora. She couldn't help but shiver at the thought of the power this dragon holds.

 **I see your strength has improved Natsu, all that training indeed has not been a waste of time on you."** A tick mark appeared on Natsu." **Anyways the reason I'm here for you is to take in till your father calls for you. He wants you to train with me, to improve your strength, speed and your dragon instinct.**

So let me get this straight my father want me to train with you for a number of days, month, years till my father calls me back? He nodded.' Well that sounds like a good idea though I can't believe my trainer is very old" he whispered the last part.' Unfortunately he hears it. He then used his tail and smacks Natsu into a mountain that starts a avalanche. **You little brat I'm not that old, you will respect your uncle/teacher the mighty Igneel!**

A roar of excitement and anger burst through the snow. Is that all you got old lizard, my sister hits harder then you!' He charges at Igneel at full speed only to get slammed by a giant foot. All you could see in the centre of the crater was a knocked out with little dragons flying in a circle around him. Everyone else was shocked to see that the boy survived the attack and avalanche from the dragon.

 **How in the name of kami and seven hells did I get stuck with this brat. I swear this kid has unlimited stamina it would literally take him the whole day for him to get tired.**

 **Ok you little brat it's time for us to leave."** as he placed Natsu on his in his hands he stood on his two hind legs, spreading his wings. Everyone where all still in shock that a dragon was standing in front of them. They could see the power of the dragon, standing almighty and fierce in front of everyone.

As he was just about to take off he turned his attention to the motionless corpse of Deliora. Everything all of a sudden started to get hot. Ingeel then unleashed a terrifying roar that shook the land and mountains. His roar was that of flames of true Fire Dragon King." the flames consumed the dead body leaving nothing but ash. As he started to take off with the boy, soaring through the sky only to vanish only one thought went through everyone's mind.

HOLY SHIT!

Leave reviews if you wish.


	3. Training and Questions

**Chapter 3 Training and questions**

A year after the battlle with Deliora. Igneel was quiet impressed that Natsu was able to fight one of Igneels demons. But he knows that Deliora was one of the weaker demons that he killed but was still a feat for someone his age. Natsu knew that he was indeed one of the weaker ones but that didn't mean he could play with his prey before going for the kill.

 **Natsu it is time we started something different with your training**.

I'm all fired up now what are you goanna have me do, fight a monster, go hunting or go find a dark guild and wipe it out, or teach me a new move.

 **You have indeed been spending too much time with Nightmare and your father. Did they teach you anything else other than just fighting? Sweat dropping at his naiveté.**

They did I only learned that from Nexus, Auron and Scorpion. They taught me to be a skilled with different types of spells, being silent when I'm in the shadows and mastering different types of weapons. So far for weapons I'm good with a sword, a kunai attached with a chain and a double bladed spear.

Igneel was indeed impressed with the young lizard.

Also I met up with a dragon named Atlas Flame and he taught me some stuff on being a dragon slayer and also being a demon slayer.

 **Diablo you have indeed made your son powerful and dangerous. Not only to himself but to also the world. I'm just going to have to place my hope in the boy when the time comes."** he thought.

 **Alright you little lizard but before I start training you, you are going to start learning on how to combine both demon and dragon slayer magic permanently.**

Natsu was surprised to hear that his uncle wants him to combine both dragon and demon to be permanent. He tried to do that but he could only form them together for so long.

B-but I thought you could only mix them together for so long, how can you form them together permanently?!

 **Yes you can only for so long but you didn't know that both Demon and Dragon slayer magic need to be equal on terms of strength and spirit. Magic can read the user soul and heart and you have a good heart, but you lack in something that you need to acknowledge.**

And what would that be.

 **Fear**. Natsu was dumbfounded and shocked to hear that he needed to accept something that has been haunting him.

 **Natsu I know that you have a strong fear that something I'm even afraid of but this is something that you have to do, if you are wanting to be strong as me, Atlas Flame or your father.**

Natsu paused feeling... he didn't know what to feel. Having to learn that he had to accept his fear in order to become stronger and permanently fuse the art of Demon and Dragon slayer. His fear is what haunts him most at night and day time.

Igneel knew that this would push the boy into something that he was afraid of. But he had help his nephew. If he was to be strong as Diablo then he needed to do this. Failure is not a option for him. As Natsu was in deep thought about what his uncle told him, he didn't notice Igneel grab a orb that he was hiding. The orb was white with pitch black mixing in with it.

Igneel what is that?

 **This little lizard is a spirit orb. This will help you face your fear but... once you touch this orb you no choice but to complete the task or you die from your fear.**

Natsu was visibly shaking from having to face his fear, having to learn that he could die if he doesn't complete his task he would die. This only made it worse for him. But he knew he had to face it sometime sooner rather than later. He is the son of Diablo, he would never back down from this and he wouldn't start now. As Natsu approached the orb he placed his hand over it and his entire body was shaking. Every known fear was being transferred into the orb.

He awoke but only to find himself in a wasteland trees where dead, a river of black blood where seen dropping from a pillar. Their where statues spread out." Statues of Diablo and his 8 followers charging at what looked like Archangels. Diablo was locked with a Archangel but this one was big. Almost the same height as his father.

Unknown to him he had viewers.

 **Hell Throne Room of The Emperor of Hell**

Nine figures could be seen looking at a bigger orb one that was 10 times bigger.

 **Your son has a real taste of fear, question is what is the meaning of it.**

We will find out more Nightmare, but I have never seen anything like this, have you Auron?

No I have never seen anything like this Nexus. To think he would have this great fear in him.

The boy has always been underestimated when he first got here. Even the Heavens still underestimate him.

That may be Scorpion but remember we both have trained him to be a skilled warrior on weapons and hand to hand fighting. Just have faith in him, just as I have.

Diablo was just sitting in his throne think on what his son has great fear of. Standing beside him where four individuals that are standing in the darkness observing the show. You could only see green, silver, light blue and yellow eyes glowing. **Whatever you're fear is Natsu you better not fail me or most importantly yourself.** " Diablo thought

 **Unknown Location in High Heavens**

 **This boy is something else. He holds a strong will, but... how will he fight. Who will he fight for.** " said a figure that sounded female

In the centre a figure could be seen holding a gold spear. Gripping the staff in hatred and despising the spawn of Diablo.

He defiantly has a strong will and mind but what is it that he fears." said a short girl with long curly blonde hair.

 **Back in the orb**

As Natsu was staring at the statues he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around only to see nothing, only thing is that he hears footsteps that sound like they are coming closer and closer. The sounds started off small but then they started to sound more enormous. He turned around to look at the two statues and he sees that the statues start to crumble with each step taken by a unknown entity.

As the unknown entity got closer the statues started to create a storm. Light collided with dark that started to create a tornado of light and dark. As that was happening black and crimson flames started to consume the pressure and power of the tornado. As the tornado was still active only blood red eyes could be seen.

 _ **A sinister laugh could be heard from the tornado. So this is the human that is trying to merge himself with me? PATHETIC! You can't even stand a small fraction of my power.**_

Natsu was on his hands and knees he has never faced anything like this. As the unknown entity was unleashing some of his power he started to see mental images of death and war. It was driving Natsu to madness at the images of everything being killed by a dark cloaked figure carrying a sword in hand.

Is this what will happen, is this what fear is? Is this what I am meant to be? _**No you won't be this, there is good in you"**_ said a angelic voice. He turns around to only see a tall girl with brown eyes and brown hair. **Natsu"** Hearing her voice brought him out slightly out of his stupor.

 _ **hmmmhahahahhahah how amusing so you decide to help this whelp. You are a fool to think you can help him control me.**_ The unknown entity transforming into Natsu but a more dark version. Pale skin with black tribal markings, crimson eyes with a black outline leading a sinister smile. (Think as Bleach Hollow Ichigo)

Outside the orb Igneel could see that Natsu has somewhat calm down from his panic attack but he can still see struggle on Natsu. He dares not to look at the orb containing his fear, his demon, his dragon. Igneel could feel the power emanating from his nephew. A sinister power, one that rivals that of the Primevals and Archangels. **This power could even give me a challenge. Question is will I be able to fight him and finish it.**

 **Natsu just hang in there**

Natsu didn't know what to think seeing this light that is apparently trying help him. He could feel both light and darkness colliding with one another. He could feel one half of being be consumed by darkness. Feeling nothing but pain, suffering, anger, rage, depression and fear. He felt like his musicals were locking up. Feeling his body was being dissected slowly. He felt as if he was being set on fire from inside out.

His other half felt like he was safe. His feelings where the same as when he was with Diablo, Igneel and Atlas Flame. The feeling of strength, warmth, protection and joy. He feels a slight warmth that was in his body he felt at peace.

He could see the dark side of him that was fighting for control by inflicting damage on Natsu. Punches and kicks were being delivered to Natsu . The dark version of himself was unleashing black and dark crimson waves of flames at Natsu. Barrage of flaming punches and kicks where nonstop. Natsu couldn't even defend himself, due to chains that were wrapped around his arms and legs holding him down.

 _ **Hehehehahahahahahaah how amusing to think that you could try to control me. You're darkness, your fear even with her trying to help you. You can't even do anything to help or save yourself. You are nothing but a hopeless case. YOU CAN'T EVEN CONTROL DEMON AND DRAGON TO FORM THEM TOGETHER. OUR FATHERS, MASTERS AND SENSIS WOULD REALLY WANT TO KILL YOU FOR THIS.**_ As he was about to unleash the final blow on Natsu to his heart.

 _ **Natsu**_ ," Natsu started hearing the voice of his father, his guardian, he started to see a pillar of flames appear. They started dancing around dangerously as a tsunami. They started to form into three figures that he recognized as Diablo, Igneel and Atlas Flame all three of them are standing in front of him in all their prime. _ **Natsu what are you doing. Why are letting this fear fight over control of your body and soul. Haven't I taught you to never feel fear, instead you are suppose to live and harness your fear.**_

This time it was Atlas Flame who started talking." _ **Tell us Natsu why are you letting them control you when you should be the ONE in CONTROL! HAVE YOU GONE SOFT THAT YOU LET THIS IMBASELE CONTROL YOU.**_

Next was Igneel." _**Natsu what happened? How could you let them take control of you so easily. Very DISAPOINTING and you call yourself the son of the INFERNO DRAGONS.**_

As Igneel looked at the body of Natsu he suddenly started to feel immense power mixing in the boy. Power that he has not felt since the war that he and his brothers take part in. He couldn't believe that Natsu had this much power. He, Atlas Flame and Diablo knew that Natsu would be a someone special, someone who would cause so much destruction and mayhem to the Wizard world, someone who could give him a real fight. They have chosen someone well.

His thoughts where interrupted when he seen Natsu being consumed by a dome of dark and light energy. **Natsu you have no idea what type of energy you have. You are indeed the chosen one. You are the one who bring a end to the curse you are Natsu Diablo.**

As the dome started to form a vortex a bright light that consumed everything.

6 days later

Natsu wakes up from what he thinks is a dream he had. Only to find himself covered in bandages head to toe, he was surprised to be laying on the patch of soft grass and dirt.

 **Ahh Natsu good your awake I was starting to get worried about you. How do you feel?**

I feel confused, scared but in all I feel I don't know what to feel Igneel.

 **Do you remember anything at all Natsu?**

I remember you, Atlas Flame and Diablo talking to me when the darkness was going to consume me. Then I remember I embraced the darkness and light, then I started to see faces of men and monsters that looked... looked. Tears started to run down his face. He was biting his lower lip. His hand's started to clutch into a fist. He started to shake uncontrollably. All he remembers is that he was fighting his inner demons, his fear. He remembers being consumed by it. He remembers feeling anger, hate, disgust, joy and happiness. Memories are a bit hazy, all he could remember was seeing a number of unknown faces he didn't recognized. He remembers seeing faces of men. Grown men that looked... looked... afraid, men that look like darkness but they have never seen such true evil, such anger, such hate, such... power. As he was searching through the memories. He remembers seeing hordes of decapitated and mutilated bodies of men and monsters. He remembers seeing a small girl standing in front of him then... nothing

Igneel seeing this couldn't help but feel deeply sadden by seeing his little dragon in this state. He knows what it is like to be in his situation. He had hoped that Natsu would be able to keep his humanity, innocence and pride in order but he tends to forget that this young boy is still learning on how to understand what he has to do and what he can't do. He just hopes he, Atlas Flame and Diablo can help him when the day comes.

Igneel." Natsu bangs covering his eyes, he could see his lower face becoming serious. He could see that the once child that he known was possibly gone he could only hope that his Natsu would be able to keep his humanity side intact till then . In his place was a warrior, a true Dragon and Demon Slayer on that would change this world. Natsu looks up at Igneel. All Igneel could see was eyes of a fighting spirit, eyes filled with fire, eyes that looked like a dragon.

Let's start training.


	4. Dragon Slayers and Fairy Tail

X 777

A dark figure is seen walking through the forest. The figure face could not be seen as it was covered in shadow. Darkness covered most of his life and light was barley apart of his life. As he was walking he started thinking on how he has darkness and light.

They say that the Darkness is always the first unnatural thing to fear. They say that when darkness is brought in by the night that is when monsters start claiming the unlucky souls. These humans believe that these Dark Mages are the ones to be feared. I can never understand these Dark mages they think that can obtain more power by acting like gods of demons of darkness themselves or by serving someone who is dead. (Or supposed to be dead) It all just sounds so familiar to how they wished to summon my father just for ultimate power.

A chuckle could be heard echoing throughout the forest. They wouldn't know what they had done until it was all too late. It would be pure _Chaos_ and _Fear_ something he realized that he would just enjoy. As any demon or dragon slayer would. But the only difference was that he probably be the only one to enjoy it.

Stopping at a river in front of him, looking at the calm flow of the river he sees his reflection. Reviling his messy spiked hair, pure black eyes the hold many emotions but has them sealed better than any others. As he was starring into the river he remembers the only light he had was training with Igneel, Aaron, Nexus, Atlas Flame and Diablo. But that would be a rare feeling, those only happened when he had completed his missions.

Letting out tired sigh it sound tired and a hint of _sadness_? I wonder if she's still out there and alive. Looking up at the sky all he could think about was to find her, but he didn't know where to start. As the wind was blowing he picks up a scent that seems somewhat familiar, but at the same time it isn't. It smelled like a _Dragon_. Quickly running off to the direction of the scent. As he started to get closer to the scent he started to see small and big foot prints that looked like it was being chased by something big. Starting to hear sounds of whimpering, and snarls. Snarls of predator hunting its prey but the question was, what was the prey.

Finally reaching the source he noticed two little girls hiding high above the tree from what looked like a buffalo beast like creature trying to get them. Natsu recognized what the creature is. It is known as a Beast, one of nature's dangerous creatures of the forest and plain lands. The buffalo like creature was at least 9 feet in height and the length of 11 feet. It has a orange yellow coat of fur covering its neck to the end of its tail. And strangely enough there is fur only covering the front its legs. The legs looked pure muscle with battle scars, and by looks of this creature, its hungry.

The Beast sensing a new arrival, turned its attention to the young mage. Staring down at the Beast. Neither one moving an inch until Natsu made the first move. Dashing at Beast, he cocked his arm back before shouting.

 **Fire Demon Dragon Iron Fist**

Sending the Beast through several trees. The two little girls notice this. They couldn't believe that someone at a young age was able to send The Beast through that many trees. The young mage knowing that this is not over by a long shot.

 _Why is this one by itself, could it have left its herd or is he the Alpha of his pack._ He then notices the Beast making noises, as if its...its calling for help. Just then large sounds could be heard. Hordes of Beasts could be seen charging. He gets ready but then he hears a different set of footsteps. Turning to the left he notices a different of what looked like a small horde of Goatmen. Each one carrying different set of weapons. Spears, axes, daggers and maces.

Turning around he sees the two girls looking at Horde in fear. The first girl was shorter than the other one. She has short blue hair. Her clothing is a white t shirt with red and gold lining, blue shorts and brown shoes. The second girl is slightly taller. She has long black hair. Her clothing is a blue with white outline on the side of her sleeveless kimono. Brown baggy shorts with black sandals. Looking at the girls this was something that they weren't ready to see. Both of you should run, because this is definitely going to get ugly. Both turning to the unknown mage. Looking at him like he was crazy, wanting to fight this horde of monsters.

They were about to protest but by looking into his eyes. Starring right at them was glowing black slit crimson eyes. This not up for discussion leave now before both of you get hurt. Finally listening to the unknown mage. Running into the direction of road that leads to a town. Keep going and don't stop. Even though your Dragon slayers you are not as strong to face this. They couldn't believe that the mage found out that they are Dragon Slayers. They wanted to help but they knew that they would get in the way. No matter how much they wanted to help.

Finally leaving. All Natsu could do was something he was born to do. Fight. Fight for survival, fight for another day.

You monster's ready cause I'm all fired up now.

Everything turned into chaos the second they charged at each other.

 **The two dragon slayers**

Haku we can't just leave him there to fight, what if he gets hurt? The older girl named Haku turned around to address the young mage

Wendy he told us to run. As much as I agree with you to help him we would only get in the way. The little one looked ready to cry. She wouldn't be able to live with the fact that someone is sacrificing his life for herself and her sister.

Wendy look. Haku pointing at a town. Maybe we can ask for help.

After finally getting to the town, asking around for help to go against monsters. The towns people told them to ask the Guild who was known as Fairy Tail. Finally reaching the guild they couldn't believe how big it was.

Pushing the doors open they encountered a bunch of people who were talking, drinking and a few started fighting.

Why hello there are you looking to join the guild." A short old man who was drinking at a bar got the attention of the two young slayers.

NO WE NEED HELP A BOY IS BEING ATTACKED BY MONSTERS IN THE FOREST.' Haku shouted getting the attention of everyone in the guild. The old man got serious ordering his guild to get ready for anything.

Can you sho...

A massive roar could be heard; they look outside a see a what look like a giant flame shot through the sky. Clear the clouds and any birds in the way.

No way is it him?' A tall slender woman in her twenties with purple hair recognized the flames all too well from that day.

The short old man heard what one his s class mages said" Ur do you know who made that? All the mages turned towards the S class mage waiting for her answer. The younger mages where confused by what was going on.

Ur ignored the old man question, staring at the two girls." Take me to where he is.

The three mages started running towards the Demon Dragon Slayer. Hoping that he is ok. Ur couldn't believe that boy who saved her was close by. She never got a chance to properly thank the boy for saving her life and her students. That day still haunts her, straight down to every last detail of smell, feelings. Feeling helpless, weak and pathetic for not being stronger to protect her students, her family. That all changed when she couldn't believe that a young boy would be saving her and her family. She remembers the warmth and strength of the flames that the mage unleashed.

Finally arriving at the field, now it turned into a battle field, a wasteland. Bodies were mutilated, melted from the scorching heat of flames. Bodies are torn in half. Heads are missing, burning or disfigured. Bones could be seen piercing out of the bodies. The air smelled of death. Nothing but ash and flames decorated the land.

It was safe to say that they would be having nightmares about this for a while. The S-class mage almost lost her lunch. Ur turned

Looking around for the young mage they find his body resting beside a tree. Looking closer they could see that he looked like he was at peace. A smile on his face…..a smile….. a smile that shown such innocence in the world. But it looked like it couldn't be their forever.

20 minutes earlier

Come on is that you got Alpha! Come on give me your best shot! Could be seen fighting an Alpha Beast with ten Goatmen.

The young mage clothing looked like he went through a shredder. A couple of bruises and stab wounds could be seen. The ten Goatmen charged from different angles to kill the young mage.

Natsu charged at nearest one which was in front of him, with his hands in flames he aimed at the heart of the first goatman. Leaving nothing but a hole where his heart used to be. The second got killed when Natsu redirected a spear that was trying to hit him in the back. Which is now stuck in the stomach of the second. The third died by getting his head kicked off. The fourth and fifth died trying to stab the mage on sides only to have them aiming at each other shoulder then consumed by a wave of flames. The six got his arms and legs broken. Only to suffer another amount of pain by having his horns snapped. The first horn entered his heart. The other horn got sent at the head of seventh. Eight got turned into nothing but ashes as the mage threw a fire ball.

The ninth one put up a better fight then the others. Grabbing anything it can to use as a weapon for an advantage. Spears were thrown. Maces were embedded to the ground or trees. Getting a few lucky shots." Blood cover some of the spears, that now decorated the ground and trees.

Just as Natsu was about to attack, the Alpha charged right at him." Dodging at the last minute to avoid brute force. But the Goatman was not so lucky by sending him through a couple of trees and imprinting him on a boulder.

Glad I jumped out of the way. The young mage looked tired from all this fighting. Even though he basically went up against two different tribes. He knows his limit when it comes to fighting, even at a young age. I'm going to have to end this now, problem is that this Beast is one tough son of a bitch." Thinking of a move that could end this hear a now, one pops into his mind. A hell I may as well do it. This is going to hurt later but hey. I'm always familiar to pain hahaha.

Gather whatever magic he has left. Heat was being generated off him. The grass was being burned into ash." The air became too thin to breath." The wind started to feel like a strength of the desert.

 **Fire Demon Dragon Roar**

Unleashing a torrent of flames the consumed everything in its wake, even the Beast. Nothing was left not even ashes. Loving the results of his victory, he started staggering not even caring if people saw his flames consume the forest. Man that really tired me out. Sure I will take on a giant demon but tribes of Goatmen and Beast's that can be a bit overkill for a human mage. But for me that was a good fight. Dad and Nexus did say that I would end up fight a couple of tribes when I'm on my own.

Barely walking he notice a tree that was destroyed or damaged. Deciding to rest under the tree he starts to drift off into darkness.

 **Presant**

He's alive, just used to much magic for this…. This battle." She didn't know what else to call it. It reminded her so much of her hometown being attacked by Deliora. Let's bring him back to the guild. The old man would probably like to talk to him. Both girls nodded, one thing became apparent for them. They would ask the young Dragon slayer if he knew where their dragons went and possibly be something more

 **At Fairy Tail one day later**

Sterring awake. Natsu was greeted by looking at a bright light and a wooden roof. Looking around he notice there are curtains, a few extra beds and cabinet's filled with medicine and other equipment. He was surprised by looking to his side only to fine the young dragon slayers he saved.

His thoughts were interrupted when he sensed a several figures standing at the door. Turning to only look at an old short man standing beside an average height man who had white hair and beard. Next to him was a woman he instantly recognized.

It's good to see that your up child. You gave us all quiet a scare when you were unconscious and covered in blood. Noticing the look on his face he starts remembering everything that happened before he blacked out. Smiling at how that fight went he lightly whispered loud enough for the other mages to hear." Hmm that was fun, been awhile since I faced monsters like those.

The short old man stepped up." Hello my name is Makarov these two mages beside me is Rob and Ur. Letting a few moments pass." You are in the Fairy Tail Guild Infirmary room, you gave us quite a scare when Ur and the young companion's brought you in all bloody.

It's not the first time old man and it won't be the last. Just hearing him say that sent chills down their spines making them think." No child should have to be like to this at a young age. Just what happen to you child?

Makarov asked" Can you tell me why did you fight all those monsters?

I got bored, I needed to fight something and plus… Turning to look at the two young slayers." I couldn't leave them to fight the Beast. They couldn't believe at first that this child was able to fight two tribes of monsters all because he was bored, that changed the second he looked at the girls saying he did it to protect them, just who or what is this kid.

Could we know your name child?" The man named Rob stepped forward.

My name is Natsu Diablo. Son of Diablo the Lord of Terror also the Emperor of Hell.

No one knew what to think of this. Standing in front of them is the child of one of the greatest demons that lived or walked on earth land. They have heard stories about Diablo. Stories passed on through history, that he is the strongest of the Primes Evils." One of the most famous stories that they heard when they were kids, they called it the Dark Exile. But that story is saved for another day. Still shocked that the son of Diablo is standing in front of them.

By my guess you are all surprised by finding out who I am." Still standing their dumbfounded." I will take that as a yes. Turning to look at the Slayers." How long have they been here Makarov? Coming to a full realization of the boy he heard his question." They have been ever since you were brought here, they were really worried about you.

Nodding at the answer. The slayers start waking up slowly. The smaller one who is named Wendy noticed her savior awake. Jumping out of her sisters hold she ran and hugged him. Surprised by the action, don't get him wrong he knows about comfort. But that rarely happens to him.

What surprise's him more is the face that the she crying. Sniff… sniff I am so happy you're ok…. sniff. The older sister wakes up to hear crying. Slowly waking up to see her sister hugging their savior.

The names Natsu Diablo, what are your names if you don't mind me asking?

My name is Haku Marvell and this is Wendy Marvell my little sister.

Looking at them for a few seconds nodding at their answer he gets up from the bed. The two girls blush a bit at his body that is somewhat well toned, but they start to pail and sight of multiple scars that he has across his body. There where small scars across his lower abdomen. A large scar reached from the left side to the right side of his hip.

They didn't notice he started getting dress, still looking surprised the guild master was the first one to snap out of his trance. Bowing to the master showing respect any person should when they are given shelter.

I thank you for providing me with shelter but I must leave now.

Surprised that he was leaving so soon. Ur knew that this boy is strong but she just finds it crazy for him to leave as soon as he woke up. Rob has meet some strong young mage's who show a lot of potential, even that young group that survived the tower. The two young slayers couldn't help but be in awe of the Demon Dragon slayer in front of them.

Just as he was about to leave a hand grabbed his shoulder. Turning around he was surprised to find it was Haku. Wendy is standing right beside her. Haku and Wendy where impressed and shocked to find a Demon Dragon Slayer that can hold his own against a horde of monsters, they knew that their parents where strong but they could only teach them for a certain amount of time." After seeing him start getting ready, they had to somehow connect to the new Slayer. They felt the pure raw power that the Slayer was producing they want to learn from him.

Train us.

Natsu was surprised to hear that. He was always known to be brash, stubborn, hard headed (literally). But he never thought of teaching others just like him." Meeting other slayers was a surprise to him; he knew that there are other slayers out their but to meet two slayers was something to behold. Before he could accept he has to know one simple reason.

Why?" Standing firm his aura and magic is flaring a bit to intimidate them. He needs to know if they are worthy being called Dragon Slayers. If they really wanted to Dragon Slayers they will have to face the cold hard truth of being one. They need to know the difference of being one rather than acting like one. Once they give him the right answer he will determine their fate, maybe even his

Haku and Wendy were a little overwhelmed for seeing the power this boy has. Standing tall and not backing down they gave their reason for asking.

We want to be strong to be able to protect ourselves and to find our parents. Standing firm with his arms crossed he asked." I'm guessing that your parents are Dragon's that disappeared a couple of weeks ago? Noticing the smaller Dragon Slayer looking ready to cry." What are their names? Said in a monotone voice.

Grandine" said Wendy her voice is trembleing with sorrow and sadness

Glacia" said Haku in a more respect with a hint of sorrow.

 _Interesting I never thought of them having to take in humans to learn their magic._ " Thought in his mind, he started wondering why they would take them. But before he asks that he needs to know why they want him to take them under his wing.

We don't know where they are but we want to look for them and when we find them we want to be stronger. We want to be stronger so that we can prove that we are worthy of being Dragon Slayers, worthy of using their magic." Her voice was getting a little louder by the second." Worthy of being their children" louder" worthy of being a part of their family" louder" WORTHY OF BEING TRUE DRAGON SLAYERS!" He was a bit taken back by her sheer determination, her voice her eyes filled with tears and even her magic was flaring a bit to counter his. He looked beside her to see what the smaller would do. He was even more surprised that he seen the same determination that of her sister.

Makarov stepped in the conversation." Also, young ones I was also wondering if you three would like to join Fairy Tail and be a part of a family. That way if you three need help with anything we can help and be they're for.

 _No doubt in my mind these two will shake the very foundation of becoming Dragon Slayers. They have vast potential that could reach to my level if not then maybe higher._ Thinking that this could lead to something greater for him, but more importantly for them. He only hopes that he is making the right choice.

I have one question for Guild master. All seriousness could be heard and seen.

Ask away boy.

Does your guild face strong opponents of have strong fighters because I don't settle for small weak opponent's or guild." Knowing full where the boy is coming from only those who have the will of a warrior. A warrior who will face strong opponents who will try to kill him without second guess. He lives for the thrill, opportunity and obsession of fighting. It's seems that is his fate and destiny. _You alone child will bring them to face you_.

Only when you become a S-class wizard you will get the chance to face strong opponents. Knodding at his answer, he turns to face the two Slayers.

I will agree training you two and I will join this guild, only to train these two. If they joined me on my journey they would be facing constant danger. Ones they aren't ready for. Turning to the Slayers." Will the both of you join as well? Nodding at him, they couldn't help but feel happy to join.

Well, Master Makarov looks like you will have three Dragon Slayers join your guild. Nodding at the boy, he is happy that they can join. He only hopes they won't cause as much damage, he already has too much to deal with when his guild is causing him grief with the amount of paperwork and complaints of the console. Is it too much to ask to not destroy almost anything that's in their way?

Yes it is.


	5. The name is Natsu

So much can happen when I was chosen to train under the devil himself and his brothers. So much can happen when I choose to train two young Dragon Slayers. But now things are getting a bit more interesting for me. But this guild better provides some strong opponent's.

The three Dragon Slayers are being introduced to the Fairy Tail guild." Alright brats we have three new guild members who are going to join us. The three Dragon Slayers got their guild mark on their got their guild marks on their right shoulders. Natsu asked for a blood red with black outline. Haku has an ice blue with a blood red outline. Wendy asked for a royal blue with a blood red outline as well. All of them where staring at the three new members waiting for them to introduce each other.

Haku stepped up first. My name is Haku Marvell" bowing to the guild showing respect, and this is Wendy Marvell my little sister." Wendy copied her older sister bowing to the guild, some of the guild members couldn't help but think how cute they wheir.

Everyone turns to look at the face of an ever stoic, calm demeanor, just by looking into his eyes all they could see was someone who you would never want to get on his bad, even if it was just for laugh or joke. Makarov could just feel the gravity of the intense silence. It seemed this young mage will install fear into both enemies and allies. He remembers a conversation he had before he introduced them.

Flashback

I don't want them to know my last name. Everyone was shocked to hear they didn't want them to earn his last name.

Can you tell me why you don't want them to learn your last name?

What has history told you about demons and humans. Have you ever seen a demons and angels be together? Have you ever seen demons and humans be friendly towards each other? History as always shown that they can never find tranquility with one another, that is why I am telling you this. They will not know my last name till I approve of them, or till a situation forces it to be released.

What if I want it to be released when I introduce you? Everyone was shocked to hear the master say that. They could understand Natsu situation but they would never imagine the master being this serious towards him. Only Rob and Natsu could understand what the Master was doing but it be best for now till they are all ready to learn." But the young Demon Dragon had to point out the truth to the elder.

Then you will have fear and chaos spread throughout the land, your guild has already made a reputation for being destructive and if they spread the word out about me being in your guild. You will have both Dark guilds and the council chasing me and everyone I have been in contact and lock them up. They won't hesitate to execute your guild to make an example out you, your guild, or bloodline. Do I still need to explain more of the reasoning to why my name should be kept a secret?" Every word that came out of his mouth was pure anger, hate and malice, every sense sounded dangerous. It was no mere warning. It was a promise. A promise of fate worse than any human could handle. In the time of explaining this it has shown Makarov that their world can be dangerous for anyone. It has shown him how humans can be mere fools that will do anything to get rid of possible threat." Even the second Master can be a prime example of that, and I'm sure Ur has told you her encounter of Deliora.

Nodding grimly in understanding the boy situation. The last thing he would want is his family, his children that he took a responsibility to take care of till his departure from this world. Even though the young boy just joined he has already taken him in to be one his children. He would do anything to protect them. This secret the boy has is classified as a SSS class, knowing the full dangers of The Prince of Hell.

But know this master I will not hesitate to revel the truths of weakness and strength. Also, know that I will not hold back against those who deserve to depart from this world and travel to the underworld. As for you two I also will not hesitate to train you to your fullest potential, I will explain more when we find a house to reside in. Nodding excitedly that they would be training with their new teacher. Wendy surprised him by hugging and calling him brother.

Natsu couldn't help but crack a little smile for his new sisters. Ones who will help change lives and if trained and pointed in the right direction they could…. no, they would rival his strength. Maybe even more.

Present

My name is Natsu. The guild was waiting for him to finish but after a minute there was no last name. Some random guild member asked if he had a last name. Imagine their surprise when he said they have to earn it. They were surprised to hear that from a new guild member. This little kid saying that they have earn knowing his last name.

Of course, they weren't happy to hear that, but he did point out an old saying we would hear from one of his masters." Respect is earned not given. This made people more baffled by this kid. Deciding to move on from the new little brat.

Now that we have three new members lets PARTY!" the master of the guild exclaimed happily. As soon as he said that the guild erupted. People were happily dancing, drinking, talking in a joyous voice. The Marvell sisters couldn't help but be happy that they are a part of the Fairy Tail guild. They were quite surprised by the party that just erupted when they joined the guild. Natsu looked on in no expression made. Only thing he was looking to do was try to find a house or make one for his new students/sisters.

Looking at one of the corners of the guild, he noticed the younger mages around his age just sitting down and talking. Haku noticed them to, she decides to introduce herself and Wendy to them. Walking over to the young group.

Hi my name Haku Marvell and this one here is my little sister Wendy. Wendy introduce yourself to them. Attention to Wendy who is hiding behind her leg, moves to introduce herself. H…hi my name is Wendy Marvell, it's nice to meet you.

Hi it's nice to meet you Haku and Wendy, my name is Cana, the boy in the boxers is Gray. The girl with book and glasses is Levi. The three siblings with white hair, the shorter one is Lisanna, the slightly taller one is Elfman and the one that taller is Mirajane she's the older sister.

Who's that Mirajane fighting." A guild brawl erupted as soon as Mira saw her rival." That would be Erza her and Mira always fight. I don't know why but as soon as they saw each other they have always had a rivalry going on.

Haku noticed that Natsu was not with them, looking around he noticed that he was talking to that Ur lady." Hmmm maybe they know each other." Going back to talk to the younger members.

Wendy is stepping back to go get a drink from the bar. As soon as she did that the guild brawl was breaking out of control. A person got thrown up in the air about to have a hard landing. But that person would be landing on Wendy, standing still freighted by what was about to happen. Haku looked back to see Wendy but to her horror Wendy was about to be hurt.

WENDY!" Everyone looks to voice and sees what was about to happen to Wendy. The man was about to land on Wendy but there was…. no impact. Everyone was holding their breath when they saw the man just…. Floating!? No, he was being hold by someone.

Wendy. She opened her eyes to look at the back of Natsu who protected her.

Are you alright Wendy?" Nodding her head she was told to go back to Haku. No need to be told twice.

Seeing Wendy is clear from being hurt in the brawl, he turned his attention to the guild releasing a primal growl, his eyes were red slitted with a black center. Some even swore they say embers rising from his eyes.

Want to tell me who tossed this human to my sister. No one could even move due to fearing the kid. He could even be more scary then Erza. No one will step up to accept their fault how pathetic. As soon as he said that he tossed the man to guild and jumped into the brawl.

1 hour later

Natsu and Haku was drinking some water as Wendy was drinking some orange juice. Behind them laid bodies of battered and bruised guildmates. Somewhere hanging from the ceiling supports, some of them where on the railings of the second floor, even a few were smashed through tables.

Haku, Wendy, Ur, Makarov and the younger guildmates couldn't help but be a bit scared at what he did but sweat drop on the most unfortunate ones. Even somehow one guild mate was being held by the underwear on the chandelier.

Mirajane and Erza could not believe what happened to guild. I mean sure they are fighters but for someone to put the guild in this state as it is, it just made them look child's play.

So, master how do I earn jewels, cause I'm going to need them to build the house for myself and my sisters.

Makarov started explaining how light guilds are formed to help the wizard world. To bring together family and friends. To help protect those who need help on any task at hand. But they had a restriction towards killing. He even explained what dark guilds are. They have been known to endanger innocent civilians and going up against the council rules. Committing terrible crimes that endanger those around.

Haku and Wendy where still scared of what was out in the world, but Natsu reassured them. As long as you stay with me to train then you will be ready. Both girls nodded happily.

Ur, could you take Natsu, Haku and Wendy out on their first job?" Ur nodded" sure I can take the new kids out. Just make sure Gray doesn't hurt himself.

HEY! How come your taking them out shouldn't we be training master Ur." Shouted Gray with a tick mark appearing above his head.

You trained enough for today Gray, you are still to brash and a bit too emotional whenever we train." Gray was looking at his Master with the eyes of regret and sorrow. His stupidity and arrogance almost killed him and his family. He was forgiven for his actions but he has yet to forgive himself for it. He feels as if there is no amount of action that can make him forgive and most defiantly forget his actions. Lyoln was another story he has yet to forgive Gray, but ever since he tried to use Ice Shell to defeat Deliora, Ur has not been too happy with him for what he tried to do. Lyoln has been pushing himself to his limits to defeat Ur and try to make Gray stay at the bottom.

Natsu could sense the tense between Gray and Ur. _I should ask Ur about her and the students, even that girl had the same blood as her, question is where is she._ " This got Natsu thinking of the Ice Wizard he somewhat formed a bond with.

As they finally got to do some jobs, Natsu was not a happy slayer, all he had to do was basically chores that locals needed help with. But hey a job a job. After they got back to the guild Natsu walked up to the master.

Master is there a place where my sisters and I can stay till we earn enough to build our own. Makarov was going to tell them they could stay at the guild infirmary till then but Ur stepped up.

You and your sisters can stay with me till then." Nodding to the invitation. He would rather sleep in the forest just cause it's his nature, but he had to think about his sisters first.

Just as he was about to leaving someone shouted.

Hey pinky I challenge you to a fight." The voice belonged to Mirajane who was wearing a revealing goth clothing. Black high heeled boots that reached to her thigh. Wearing a dark purple tank top and short shorts.

Natsu just kept on walking ignoring the girl. This started pissing off Mirajane." Haku and Wendy where a bit concerned about Natsu." What's the matter are you afraid of fighting because you're scared?" saying this in a taunting matter. Just hearing that made Natsu stop, everyone heard what she said, the tension was filling the air.

Be careful what you say girl you might find something you can't possibly handle." Everyone started to sweat when Mira started to release her magic to intimidate the new kid." You saying I can't handle you in a fight you little brat! Anger could be heard in her voice.

I can handle you but I don't think you can handle me with such arrogance, I also see the clothing seems to be screaming team emo goth.

YOU LITTLE SHIT, THAT'S IT IM GOING TO KICK YOU'R ASS OUTSIDE RIGHT HERE AND NOW.

Such arrogance.

Ariving at the open field, bets where being placed on who would win so far everyone was betting on Mira." A group just showed up at the guild. The group was the one that Rob brought in when he was freed from the tower.

What's going on here, who's fighting." Said a spiky blonde hair kid.

Some new guy is fight Mirajane." The (fear, anxious) reply came from a maroon hair color kid with pointy ear who was wearing a dark red short with a purple shirt.

You sound excited about the fight Cobra." Said a white-haired girl wearing a white dress with blue straps

Come on Angel you know Cobra loves to fight strong opponent's, that's just dandy." Said a cube looking guy who had a

Back to the fight

Hey you ready to lose loser, cause im a much better fighter then you.

That remands to be seen. Do not assume your better just because you say so. Such arrogance can lead to yo-

Mira having enough of talking. Transformed into her Satan Soul. Her body started changing into a demon, from changing her clothing into a reviling outfit shaped as one piece. Bat like wings sprouted from her back allowing her to fly in the skies, even a reptilian scale like tail and even reptilian scales on her forearms, along with fins and claws. Claws that looked sharp enough to cut through stones and the thickest trees. High heeled boots reached up to her thighs and along various parts of her body she has cracks.

 _So, that what her demon form looks like, but lets see if this demon can put up a fight or at least entertain me._ " Thinking of the demon form she has. But she can't help but feel that the demon is some how familiar. Going back into reality he dodged a fist last minute when Mira rushed in her attack.

Dodging every attack made Mira angrier by the second. Right and left hooks where dodged, swift leg attacks jumped over or teleported away from them. Using flight to enhance her speed and attack, end results were just hitting the ground forming craters or just hitting air.

Stand still so I can hit you!" shouted a pissed off take over mage.

Anger and arrogance those are what you are letting control yourself, how foolish." In a monotone voice.

 **Soul Extinctor!** Shooting a dark orb that formed in her hand. Natsu just stand at the spot where the orb was aiming. People started shouting at him to move, all he did was just stand there.

Well that's what happens when you piss off Mira." Said the boxer wearing Gray.

Various things where being said about the new ranging from" It was somewhat nice knowing the kid (really!?), Who won the bet from the fight? Man, hope he will live through the attack.

Wendy looked ready to cry seeing her brother get hurt from the attack, but Haku put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Don't cry Wendy you know that our brother is still in the fight, it will take a lot more to bring him down." She was about to say something but she felt magic rising from the cloud of dust. Everyone was looking closer they noticed flames erupting from the ground surrounding Natsu.

Is that it?" he did not sound impressed, at all." I expected more from that attack." Everyone was shocked to see Natsu just standing there like nothing ever happened, not even a scratch on him, all they could see was him dusting himself and looking disappointed." Master Makarov," gaining everyone's attention." Is this how all your mages act when they fight? Cause if it is… then this is beyond pathetic.

Some of the mages toke a major offence to that. It was mostly the younger ones. The boy in the boxers was not happy being insulted." Eric started feeling like a more primal nature, a part of him felt like he was being challenged for pride and glory, but what he was mostly feeling was the thrill of fighting someone stronger.

The scarlet haired girl known as Erza took that as a major insult to her family, and believe me know won insults her family.

 **Play Catscan- Modular Capacity**

Erza, Gray and Eric stepped up to challenge the Demon Dragon Slayer. Some people even tried to stop them. Ur was surprised to receive a glare from Gray for trying to stop him. Some poor fools tried to stop Erza and Eric but they just ended up on the ground with new lumps.

Looks like this might turn into something interesting. Wendy, Haku watch and learn." Both nodding to their brother/teacher.

What are you guys doing I don't need your help to fight him!" Mira exclaimed angrily at the group.

Where fighting him with or without your help Mira." A dead serious Erza.

I am not going to let this flame brain insult me or my magic." Gray started releasing a much colder arura around him.

You know I like to fight how can I miss out on fighting the new guy." Eric started to sport bit of a sinister smile showing off his canine teeth.

All four of the mages started to unleash their magic against Natsu to try to intimated him, imagine their surprise when he gestures the" Come at me boys and girls" Erza started glowing **Re quip** she shouted" **Heaven's Wheel Armor."** She re quipped into a metal silver armor that had blouse which was covered on the top with metal plating. Wings appeared in behind her, individually shaped as blades. A small metal flower covered her chest, with a metal headpiece appeared as well.

Gray was the first won to attack. **Ice Make Lance** " two lance shoot out of Grays hand heading straight forward to the fire mage." As lance approached Natsu he dodged them last minute by moving to the right.

Just he moved Mira moved in to deliver a punch, only for him to grab the fist and deliver a spin kick. Making her slam into the guild building. He then heard someone shout **Poison Dragon's Scales** a wave of scales that are made from poison. Believing that he caught him unguarded. Only for him to receive a punch on the side of his face. Natsu then teleported again when multiple tendrils erupted from the ground that is composed of dark energy.

Cursing at missing him. Mira then took to the sky's firing dark orbs at her target only for him to evade them. As Natsu started evading the attacks, he needed to take her out because it was getting annoying for him. Each attack he dodges was either from Mira, Erza, Cobra and Gray but each time he would dodge Mira attack would hit Erza or Gray. Boy, they were not happy about that.

Cobra was proving to be a better fighter against Natsu. He was able to get a few lucky hits but his opponent proved to be a better fighter. When a dark orb was about to hit them. Natsu evaded the attack by doing a backwards flip kick and delivering one to Cobra.

Gray then shouted **Ice Make Freeze Lancer**

Ur was surprised to Gray create larger Lancers. _Gray you been trying surpass Lyon and I, but are really willing to hurt anyone to surpass us?_ " Natsu was about to jump out the way but his feet where stuck? He noticed the entire ground was covered in Ice.

Use your Strongest attack to take him down!" shouted Gray

The other three mages didn't waste time they moved in to help Gray. They know that their strongest attacks could seriously hurt him, but he was proving that he is indeed something, something more.

 **Soul Extinctor**

 **Circle Sword: Dance my Blades**

 **Poison Dragon Roar**

Natsu move out of the way!" Haku and Wendy shouted. The four attacks hit their mark. Nothing but dust and silence filled the air. Everyone was surprised to see the four future S class mages give a brutal attack combo against the new guy. Most were thinking the kid got killed from that attack.

Makarov couldn't believe his own children were willing to go all out just to win a simple fight. He would voice his concerns but he knows this boy will somehow survive. _You are still in this fight aren't you boy?_

All four of the mages where exhausted, breathing and exhaling heavily, they never had to use this much magic before. Feeling they can rest, only to hear a gasp from Cobra.

What's wrong Cobra." Erza sounded concern, she has never heard Cobra look freighted since the tower.

H..h..he still standing. Shocked hearing this from Cobra. They could hear his voice cracking a bit, they could even hear the fear in his voice. They never heard of someone sounding so afraid. Everyone could see just visibly _shaking_ , what they didn't know was that he could hear his thoughts.

Their thoughts to ask him what's wrong were halted when they see four pillars of flames erupting from the ground if they look closer they could see a sword imbedded into the ground.

 **Track end**

 **Play Yasuharu Takanashi- Akuma Deliora**

Hehe hahahahahahaha." Laughing like he was waiting to be hit with the strongest attack. They could just see a sinister smile forming on his face. A smile that sent shivers and cold sweat down everyone's back (think of Kenpachi from Bleach) the crowd could somewhat see his smile but they swore they could also see his eyes glowing red. This was something they were never excepting. His top clothes looked like they went through the shredder but there was no damage on his body.

Well look at that you were able to damage my shirt. You want to get serious then let's get serious! His aura was getting stronger by the second. The pillars of flames started to turn serpent like creatures. Ur couldn't believe it this is indeed the very same boy who saved her and her students. She remembers feeling the flames on that day. The rage, determination, anger, hatred and even love could be seen in the flames. Everything being unleashed with the flames. It looked like an endless abyss of flames. Some who are seeing this would call it the Inferno of Abyss. The four mages couldn't believe what was happening.

Mira felt like she was standing in front of an actual demon. She then started remembering the pain she suffered when she first got her demon form. She remembers the pain and hatred from the village.

Gray felt like he standing in front of Deliora. His legs got stiff, his body wouldn't move, he couldn't stop shaking from seeing something more powerful standing, staring at his very soul. Like predator stalking its prey, waiting for its next meal.

Erza and Cobra were both feeling like they were in the tower again. The feeling of fear, darkness, helplessness, these were the feeling when they had to survive in the tower. But when they saw the sword imbedded into the ground, they instantly recognized it.

Attack." Natsu gave the order to his serpents of flames to attack. Each one went after the mages.

Erza then re quip into her flame empress armor. Believing her armor could with stand the flames. Only for the flames to slowly melt her armor.

Wh-whats happening to my armor!" Panicking that her armor was melt she quickly re quid into her regular armor." Natsu then decided to give a bit of a history lesson to the young and brass mage." Your armor can hold so much of flames. It's sad really, you probably only got it to try look intimidating, am I wrong? Or you never understood the difference of Flames, you see regular flames can be held almost limitless, but for a dragon or even demon flames they can never be contained by human's own equipment's. The flames that you carry are limitless but they can never match to mine or any other mages that hold the same power as mine.

As he was talking Gray, Mira and Cobra were getting attack left and right. Getting thrown around like rag dolls. Erza couldn't believe that there was someone this strong at this age." All four of the mages got brought together, for some reason they had a bad feeling about it.

Everyone could feel power that was being gathered by Natsu." A magic seal appeared in front of him, everyone could see the seal. It had the color of crimson with tribal markings and a Dragon in the middle. Everyone could see a two Dragons appearing in front of them, then what looked like a Demon and massive one appearing dead center between the two.

 **Fire Demon Dragon Roar.**

 **End Track**

Just as the flames were about to make contact, something or someone redirect them." Natsu was quite surprised to see the flames be redirect." So who do I owe the pleasure for redirecting my flames it's no easy task to do cause people can suffer from burns if not scares if they aren't treated properly.

Everyone is still in a state of shock but the only who broke out of it was Makarov, imagine the guilds surprise when he shouted the man's name.

Gildarts!

Everyone was at a standstill when he arrived.

So, you mined telling me your name kid." Everyone could hear the seriousness in his voice they could even see it.

 _It's no doubt this man has such strength, he could rival Auron and Scorpion. It's no doubt he is the strongest one around here. Maybe I could get actual good fight here. Maybe something more._

My name is Natsu.

Raising an eyebrow to his answer." No last name? Only the ones who beat me here in this guild can learn my last name, only those who are worthy are capable to learn my name and history if so they choose.

Both mages where raising their power, to size each other up. Everyone could tell this could ugly in a hurry. A new kid who just beat four future S class mages is about to take on the Ace of Fairy Tail. Gildarts The Crash Mage of Fairy Tail.

Leave reviews if you want to


	6. My Path

Dirt and flames consumed the area blocking any path or sight. Flames looked like they were dancing. No one could describe the way the flames weir dancing or moving. It was as if you were staring into the souls of those who have been consumed by fire, the souls of the damned, souls of the pure of those who lived in fire. But also, the souls of demons, demons who have a connection to fire.

Who are you and why did you try to kill these four young mages! Anger and confusion plagued both minds of the young Dragon slayer and older mage.

The younger mage confusion was that his fire the fire of both dragons and hell fire are supposed to be damn near impossible to redirect when they are aiming for their targets. It's rare to see a human accomplish such a feat. But if you looked closer you could see burn marks on his arm.

The Older mage who is named Gildarts couldn't believe that a young boy at this age can beat four mages who are somewhat close to being a S class mage, I already knew would win this fight. It was already decided as soon as they challenged him. But the stubbornness of Fairy Tail mages never back down from a fight, but this could have been a lot worse if the flames did connect. But this kid was aiming to leave a mark… no not a mark, a scar. A scar that is forged of fire and steel. Grimacing at the burns on his arm.

I wasn't trying to kill them I was going to leave a scar, a warning for when they challenge me." If they aren't afraid as they usually are. Gildarts didn't seem happy with the answer, he was about to talk but he noticed the flames where dying down, then Natsu started speaking.

I noticed that you were able to redirect the flames of a dragon that is next to near impossible, but really impressive know the less, even for a human." Everyone thought they were hearing things when he said the flames of a dragon. Whispers were in the air." A seeing that a human like you can do that, can you answer this question I have for you." Depends on the question kid." You could hear the seriousness in his voice.

Why protect those who were asking for this fight? When you know that they were asking for it. Sigh, it's quite troublesome that they would allow their pride to get a head of them, especially when they try to fight someone who is far ahead of them.

His replies." That's how these four children are they can really be stubborn, even when they are trying to prove something. But to answer your question the reason I protect them is cause Fairy Tail is my family.

Raising an eyebrow to his answer he was a bit surprised by his statement." That is an interesting concept, one that can rarely be found in this world now a day." Looking at each other eyes they could see great power, pain, anger, and respect towards one another. The atmosphere was getting tense for the guild mates, they could feel their magic crackling a bit. Master, Ur and Rob could tell that the two were having a silent conversation. Warrior to warrior, mage to mage.

Then I will take my leave for today." Natsu started walking towards his sisters and Ur." Could you lead us to your house to stay for the night, I believe this event has tired both Haku and Wendy. Both looking towards them they could tell they were tired from the excitement and learning who their brother is.

Ur couldn't help but giggle at this. Leading the way to her house, the guildmates got out of the fire mages way not wanting to be on the receiving end.

Everyone couldn't help but be afraid of the power that was displayed. They look back at the four injured and unconscious mages." No doubt in their mind that they have someone who stronger, scarier and the one who you don't want on his bad side." Gildarts turns to look at Makarov with the face that says" explain now." Sighing to this he gets the attention of the mages to take the four to the infirmary." Meet me in my office, Gildarts we have much to discuss.

Ur house

Arriving at the home it was a simple house that was not too big or too small. The kitchen is connected to the living room. There is three bedrooms and two bathrooms. Their house is even close to the ocean near the docks, perfect area for catching anything fresh.

Ur was leading Natsu to the room that him and his sisters will be staying in. Natsu carried Wendy to the bed." When they were walking, Wendy started feeling tired, Natsu instinctively carried Wendy the rest of the way. Placing Wendy on the bed he couldn't help but smile at how Wendy was just so innocent." Someone as small as her has the power of a Dragon and she will be causing trouble and saving lives. He felt the need to be there for his new little sister.

Ur and Haku also couldn't help but smile at the scene.

Makarov office

So, let me get this straight that kid, Natsu was trained and is a part of a family that consist demons and dragons.

Yes, but his father is just no ordinary demon I will tell you that.

Master I must say you know how to attract the strangest and craziest group of mages.

Sighing at this he couldn't help but think how things will turn out for his guild and family. He knows that those who follow Natsu will see different worlds, fight stronger opponents, and have conflicts that will testify how strong their will and friendship. Even those who stand against Natsu will always have a slim chance of survival, he will turn your world into flames that will leave nothing in the form of your existence.

Turning to Gildarts to address him about this matter." Even though his family linage is questionable about how he will react to this world. He has a strong distaste for humans who abuse others. I know with him joining Fairy Tail he will learn the meaning for what Fairy Tail stands for. We will help him with what his journey, we will help guide him and stand by his side when he needs us. Taking a moment to absorb what Makarov said. Getting up to leave he stopped when he heard Master speak again.

Take the time to know him Gildarts he really is someone that is different from this world, he loves to fight strong opponents you could provide a challenge for him. Finally leaving the office, Makarov continued to stare at the city thinking about the newest member.

I could see in his eyes that he has the fire and will of someone who lives for something, but for what? Hopefully Fairy Tail can help him on his path. He will ignite something his future guildmates.

Weeks have gone by ever since that fight. The first day he returned with Haku and Wendy they all cleared a path from him in fear. They have never seen someone like him to be this dominate, strong and fierce.

After the Master explained everything to Gildarts you could imagine the shock from Gildarts about their new guild member. He could still remember the heat of the fire, he would never imagine meeting someone who is both Dragon Slayer and Demon Slayer, he has heard stories about them but never knew they would be this powerful. He could see the boy still so much to unleash to the world, he could see into those fierce eyes that he has" what he would say" and endless amount of potential. There is still so much to learn from the boy and the boy still had so much to learn.

He has been taking missions day after day, night after night with either Haku or Ur. One would go on missions the other would stay to watch Wendy. Wendy was a bit shy to talk to new people but she became fast friends with two girls named Lissana and Cana. Mira was not happy that someone was who is with Natsu is hanging out with her sister she was about to flip out but when she did. The dragon slayer was emerging from the shadows with a look that could kill.

Ever since she received a talk from him, she has kept to herself, so many mixed emotions where in Mira anger, embarrassment, frighten all these where mixing in when Natsu stepped in to protect his sister and her new friend.

 _You act childish when you find out your sister is friends with my sister, if you have a problem with her then you take it up with me. You may act tough but the question is can you back it up." Heat was increasing around them." Are you trying to make your sister lonely in this guild, is your sister going to have to ask for approval on everything she does?" Moving closer backing her into the wall." If you as so much make any or pose threat to my sister I will show you what a true demon looks like, I know because I have seen them and they would make you look like a pathetic child who doesn't know the meaning of being a demon." Slamming his hand against the wall, intimidating her and making her more frightened." There are much more worse monsters out there and I am one of them and proud of it._

Ever since then she has stayed clear of Natsu never in her life has she ever been so afraid. But what got her thinking more was how she sometime acts and how Natsu knew about demons. More questions than there were answers. She was not the only one who had an intimidating encounter.

The poison Dragon slayer along with his pet snake Cubellios and Sawyer (aka Racer) tried to beat him in a fight again only for him to toyed with like an anaconda hunting its prey in the jungle. He has never been this scared at facing someone who he claimed didn't have any sanity for those he fights, all that he could understand was that this was someone who cares for few things in the world. His sisters, fighting strong opponents and something else but he was cut off from his thoughts when he got knocked out.

Erza tried to fight him or demand answers from him on his magic and where he got the sword. one on one but her challenge proved fruitless. The results were broken swords, armor, and a wounded pride.

Very few people could get pass the intimidating part of Natsu when trying to form a connection to him. Rob, Ur and Gildarts could talk to Natsu in a calmer manner than anyone else in the guild that were too intimidated to go near him. Rob, Ur, Gildarts and Makarov are an interesting to talk to.

Flashback

We currently find Rob, Ur, Gildarts, Makarov and Natsu sitting down cross legged in an open field drinking tea or other (alcohol) substance. The wind set the calmness for the gathering. The grass was flowing with the wind, the trees were dancing and birds were singing. It was something that Natsu has come to enjoy in life even he training. It felt like a part of paradise he enjoys. A paradise he is still looking for.

Everyone was enjoying it they can feel a calm demeanor from the enigmatic fire mage. But such things must always come to a halt.

You have questions I am sure of it but I have one for you." Nodding at this they waited for his question." Do you fear what you don't understand about me and my background or do you fear what my presence will bring to your family? Answer honestly such a single act of disrespect towards me and teachers will be handled with the utmost act.

Nodding already knowing that he distains anyone who shows disrespect to himself or anyone that he sees fit for his respect.

Makarov was the first to speak." It does frighten me a bit on your background with who your family is, but the one thing that bothers me is why did they release you from their world to be here? Ur Gildarts and Rob where curious, even his sisters were curious as well. Unknown to the four adults they were being watched and listened to by a small group of mages. He didn't really care if they were spying on him or listening in but he will take care of that when he crosses that road.

While I do respect all four of you for terms of strength in endurance and mentality. Ur, you have foolishly challenged and lived an encounter with one of the demons that was created by the dark wizard himself, it is no easy feat to accomplish. Rob, you have lived a great there is no doubt about that and I have a feeling that you have regrets in your life, someone like you to survive slavery at an age is something that can scar someone's heart or soul you could. Gildarts you impress me the most with the terms of your strength although you can't your magic at times, I know you will release your restraints to protect those in the guild or as what your master calls it a family." The word family still seemed alien to him he was taught to fight and trust only those who are worthy. He was taught the human world is something you cannot trifled with. Humans betraying humans, all for what power, land, wealth, fame. But he has learned from his father that a small group of humans could defeat his father and that is no easy task.

Then there is you Makarov you are by far the strangest one I have seen someone as tiny and probably the biggest pervert I have meet." This created some good laughter for everyone but for the master he had tick marks appearing all over him." But aside from you being sort and the guild master you treat everyone in your guild as if they are your flesh and blood. That shows something but I'm not that familiar towards it. Even when you found out about my history you didn't even turn back from making me a part of your family.

All of them where surprised to hear that coming from the prince of hell and to earn something like that can be both a blessing and curse to follow.

To answer your question, I was sent to forge my own path my own destiny, and I am looking for someone.

Who is that you are looking for?" Rob asked.

Her name is Leah.

Group that is spying on them.

Will you guys shut up I can barely hear them! Whispered an angry Erza

O you shut it red you're not the boss of me! Replied by an angry Mira.

Racer can tape of their mouths? Angel said. Looking at him he nodded. Grabbing tape from somewhere he taped their mouths before they knew it.

Erzy not going to be happy about this. Said Milliana.

Since when is she every happy? Replied by Gray only to receive a glare from Erza, maybe for the fact he stripped out of his clothing.

To answer your question, I was sent to forge my own path my own destiny, and I am looking for someone." Everyone was silent wanting to know who he is looking for.

Her name is Leah. She supposedly has some sort of connection to my family and was told that Fairy Tail could help me seek answers that I'm looking for. The quest I take is one were shadow, darkness, and fire cover most of my future.

Gildarts asked" If it's all right to ask, what kind of connection is Leah to you and what do you mean your path to your own destiny?

A soft chuckle escaped his lips. I have read the history of my teachers and there is connection between them and a girl name Leah. Apparently, she might even have a connection to my family lineage, a family that are connected to warriors who fight to any end be it bitter or sweet. A family that was trained to consume anything that gets in its way. A family that could fight guardians of kingdoms, country's or of other unnatural beings. I want to learn my history, my right to learn what my destiny has for me and why I am even alive.

Nodding understanding a bit more of Natsu. The younger mages were surprised to hear this coming from someone who fights and acts like a monster. Somewhere even feeling bad for jumping to a conclusion for not acting to understand him more. But what stumped them was why was he asking his reason for living, and thinking that his family is also filled with nothing but warriors.

Makarov, Rob and Gildarts could somewhat understand someone who wants to learn more about his lineage. To do that it takes the strength and willpower to go through it. They had no doubt in their mind that this boy will indeed make history that can change history that could lead to anything for anyone. They were never ones to believe in such nonsense that could be exasperated. Such a result has led to the cult of Zeref. Zeref just the name can leave a bad taste in any wizard's mouth, someone who created demons for his own gain, or even to believe that he is so called an immortal cursed by a god. They have always followed by believing with their own eyes and not believing in such propaganda.

Something was bugging Ur when she seen Natsu fight a demon to save her. Natsu when you fought Deliora, were you trained to endure pain, cause when I saw you fight I did see where bleeding and anyone would be being in pain from a fight like that or simply pass out.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips followed by a smirk showing off his dragon like fangs. They couldn't help but feel a chill go up their spines from seeing that.

Yes, I was trained for that type of fight, trained to be the embodiment of fear, death, and flames. That type of fight is something that I will look forward to into the future. I want to fight and become stronger that is the main obsession for true warriors, fighters of my world and even a bit of this world. I have seen in the eyes of your younger mages, they fight so don't feel weak but, hahahah that can only get them so far. I find it funny that they can act like they're on top of the food chain when there are much more powerful beings then them.

The younger mages could only grip their hands and grind their teeth together from hearing that.

Do you want to know why I fight stronger opponents, because I find it so damn interesting! For them they seek out fights! They desire power! I can see in their eyes because they have felt at one point of being weak or had a tough break from something called life hahaha." His power started rising, flames slowly started to consumed his arms, legs and body." I was trained to not show enemies mercy in a fight. Makarov interrupted" If you were trained to not show any act of mercy towards them then wouldn't that make you as responsible as they are dark mages? Hmmhahaha you amuse me old man but the difference between me and those scum is that they do it because darkness consumes them, they spill the blood of the innocent and believing they can get away from anything but there is one thing they can never get away from, and that is… death, nothing can save them from the fire they will burn!

You want to hear my definition for a fight? A fight isn't like some stupid argument as long as someone is still breathing the fight isn't over. Death and pain are just the cast of fun! It's gotten just so damn fun! If you like fighting, then quite bitching about not being killed! Don't just accept defeat and beg for death! Accept it after you're dead! If you lose without dying, then it means luck was on your side ahahahahahahahahahahahaha. The flames started dying down from having to hear and see something disturbing as what they just saw. This boy was currently someone who would put in a new meaning of fighting and being insane.

Sorry I get excited when I get to face strong opponents. They couldn't help but sweat drop at how he gets excited for facing opponents that are strong or stronger. So far only two interest me in that group of yours Rob.

Who would that be?

Eric and Erza." This shocked everyone. Eric because he is a Dragon slayer but not much of a real one. That's the only downside of him, for rest he craves for the same thing that Dragon Slayer love to do and that's fight to the end. Now for Erza she has the fire that I am drawn to, the fire to not give up a fight or back down from stronger opponents, something that I truly admire. The major downfall she has is that she will not let go or let anyone near her… heart. I can see it in her eyes. If she cannot let go of it she will be killed before anyone knows it.

What off the rest of kids in the group? Rob asked.

The others are to week or simple minded to believe they are strong just because they have someone stronger on their team.

Gray is to stubborn or into believing he could be my what I have been hearing is rival. He couldn't reach up to my level, his heart and mind is to clouded by the destruction of his village and family. Even that day I helped save you Ur I can see he still to clouded by hatred of the demon. I wouldn't be surprised if he tries to obtain the same power as me, but not without sacrificing something he can never get back.

Mira she has the attitude of a hot head, quick tempered, brass and too cocky over her power. She does have the strength of a warrior a fighter but she has control her temper and learn to deal with things beyond her control like her siblings. Something no doubt made her feel weak in the past but she just can't let go of the past and focus on what's in front of her.

For the rest of them, if they want to be strong so they can never feel weak then do it without trying to make others feel down or drown in your sorrow. But if they get stronger then don't take it for gratided or believe yourself is stronger than everyone. There is always someone stronger out there and my masters are the prime examples.

Also, I have a question for all of you and I hope you could answer some of them.

What would that question be?" Makarov asked.

He was going to ask him a question but then a breeze went through the air. He could smell the unwanted mages that are spying on him.

I'm afraid we are going to have end our conversation off here we have some unwanted guest spying on us, I think they are your litter Rob. Rob sighing at how the kids were treating this misunderstood Fire mage. Just because he was stronger than them didn't make him a monster. A monster is someone who inflicting pain on to others, that tower is a prime example.

Ur knew that Gray couldn't handle the fact that someone his age could do something he couldn't. She tried explaining to her stubborn student that he has been training much longer and was trained to be something that she hopes he could never be. To get the power to rival Natsu comes at a great cost.

Rob could understand Erza but he has tried to get her not to be what kids called her a control freak. He knows that she lost someone special at the tower and tried to save him but he was just too far gone.

As Natsu was leaving he address Makarov stating that he will be training both Wendy and Haku and he knows where to find him.

Flashback end

We now find Natsu and his two sisters standing outside in an open field. Staring at both Haku and Wendy making them a bit nervous. He decided to break the eerie silence.

All right I think I know where to start to help both of you improve on your magic and fighting skills. Wendy, Haku, we will start of by improving your stamina and speed for the first month, but know that this will be starting off easy cause your bodies have to adapt to using attacks. But before we start I want to hear from both of you your reason to want to be stronger.

Both girls nodded Haku was first to step up." I want to be stronger so I can prove to myself and Glacia that I am worthy of being a dragon slayer and being able to carry his Magic through my veins. I want to be strong, strong like you Natsu!

Turning to look at Wendy

She started fidgeting under his gaze but she started to find her resolve." I want to be strong so I can see my mama again, she gave me something that I will always be happy have, learn her magic, she gave me a family, a father a sister and a brother. I want to be strong for her and my family.

Natsu was except a good answer from them but they surprised him when they said they made him part of their family, he didn't really know how to act towards this. Comes with the price of being nothing but a Demon Dragon Slayer.

I will use my flames to help, protect and guide my sisters. With them in my life things will get interesting with them. Now I hope they can survive my training regime I have for them, heheheh. Hearing his chuckle made them a little nervous.

Ok first we are going to run some laps around the field, then after that we are going to do pushups, sit ups and squats. We will keep doing till your body builds the proper muscle and stamina to use your magic longer.

Later that day at night

Carrying both girls into Ur's home placing them on their beds, covering them with their blankets. He couldn't help but have a smile on his face for his sisters. Walking out of the room he notices Ur sitting outside looking at the full moon.

Beautiful, isn't it? In the time of darkness there is always a light that shines bright in even in the darkest of hours, just like when you faced that demon from the book of Zeref." Ur starting the conversation with Natsu without looking at him.

Yes, but not all light is always considered good, just like my flames or Angels he commented.

Are you really that afraid of people in the guild not wanting to accept you because of your back ground?

Humans can be very predicable when it comes to finding people who are different. They are always afraid of those who they don't understand or have control over, it's that simple. But when they push to far the accuser tends to push back.

Ur knew what Natsu meant she couldn't argue with the truth. There has been history of that happening. She is still trying to understand Natsu, whenever she thinks he is a nice guy he tends to go off on the deep end, but when he returns from the deep end he becomes something that different from his warrior personality. _You are truly one interesting character Natsu Diablo_

Do you fear me for who I am Ur, do you fear the power I hold, do you fear what could happen to you and your family?

To be honest with you kid, to know the fact that you are strong and don't really show much emotion to anyone or anything except with few people you have respect towards. You do scare me but I know you are nothing like those dark guilds.

A chuckle could be heard from the Slayer." Don't be surprise if I don't show mercy to any dark guilds or mages, even to those that harm my sisters.

You really love them don't you Natsu.

I am not too familiar with that word but I do care and have concern for them for being near me or in my life.

Looking at him confused, what do you mean you worried about them being in your life?

There are some things in this world that you or my sisters or the guild can't handle in this world, there are those who are even stronger than me. That is one of the reasons I stayed to protect and train them. As for being here I cannot think of another reason to stay in the guild. Letting all the information get set for Ur he decides to ask her a question.

What's your reason for joining Fairy Tail?

I think it would be to try to have restart on life and try to have a family. You know I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you and your masters. I probably would have died but, I'm alive cause of you and I will continue living, beside I have to try to look after Gray and Lyon." He noticed a stream of tears on her cheek." Why cry over something like that? He askes

A sad chuckle could be heard from her." It's because I miss my little girl so much." A bit surprised by this he is wondering if it was that same girl he met when he was on his way to fight that demons. Remembering the girl that was following him, he can't help but wonder what happened to the girl.

Do you know if she is alive Natsu?

Not for certain but there have been conformed meetings between her and my master Nexus. If you're going to ask if I could get to meet her or try some form of communication, she only contacts those who she wants to contact. The last contact she had with her was 50 years ago.

Surprised to hear that, she couldn't help but wonder what kind family Natsu is part of. She can imagine that so much will happen for her savior but…. The question is will he have someone their when he is alone with his demons or when he is alone in darkness?

Natsu you will never be alone with the path your walking down." Turning around to face him with an expression that soften the Dragon Demon slayer. Her face had a smile, a smile of a mother, a smile that he will never forget.

Come on you need to sleep, son." He never expected to hear that from Ur not even knowing how to react to this. _This woman sure is something, I can only hope that her and some others will stay by my side when the time comes to revile my heritage, if worse comes to worse I would have to kill those who threaten me to the revile it to the world. Pray that it does not come to that._ Unknown to him events are set in motion, in stone. The coming battle of light and darkness is on the horizon, but only time will tell when he decides who to fight for.

Kingdom of Westmarch in a Throne room

My lady there is disturbance that needs to brought to your attention, said a female.

What is that needs my attention Reina?" Catching everyone's attention in the throne room

The woman now identified as Reina height is at 5.7, big bust size, long length of black hair that reached her back, brown chocolate eyes. Her clothing is a red dress with a brown outline on the side and the rims of the sleeves, black high heels, and light red lips.

She is one of the guardians of her empress in the kingdom known as Westmarch. They have been known to love fighting both Angels and Demons, some say they are angels but when they fight they are like demons. Showing no mercy to anyone until their Empress gives them the order.

There has been sightings and rumors of a child who has power of fire.

I do not see any concern over this." Some people where a bit fascinated to learn that someone caught the attention of Reina which is no easy accomplishment.

They say the flames sounded like a demon from hell. We were tracking it and we have detected the power source is similar … _him_.

The room became silent everyone who was in the throne room dared not breath or move cause just someone having the power close to _him_ was no single good thing to hear, especially for the empress. Just even saw him is on the border of a taboo, only the higher up who protect or serve the Empress know of her history. The news is disturbing.

What are your orders my lady." Everyone was listening for her orders, to have someone alive who has the flames similar _him_ is what they consider a threat to life and their Empress. As soon as the order is given out they no their kingdom must be ready when they face the new threat, ready to protect their Empress with their lives.

Send out some scouts and find the source I want photo ID of the new Devil slayer. I leave the scouts in your charge Reina but, remember this Reina I will not go easy on anyone who dares to harm the innocent that includes you. Her magic was flaring a bit to show there is no room for failure.

At once my Empress. Turning to leave the throne room with a small group following her.

The Empress could not believe that there were rumors of a demon slayer she can only hope that the slayer did not harm anyone in the world.

The next day

Ever since Wendy and Haku started training they have been feeling a slight power up. When they asked to see the training that Natsu originally does they were really surprised, and happy they weren't doing the training he did when he first started learning. Let's just say that his training involved him carrying a boulder and lifting a boulder that is twice his size. Running up and down a mountain, it didn't help that he is meditating under a waterfall that made them wonder if they could reach the level their brother has.

One day after finishing his routine he decides to go the waterfall to meditate. When asked why he meditates under the water he tells them this.

 _Flashback_

To connect to my magic at a much more grandeur scale, by doing this it helps me connect to my Dragon side and Demon side. To understand your magic is to understand your strength and weakness. Doing this will help you connect to your magic on a grander scale. For the ultimate power that Dragon Slayer you will have opened the new way, the new power that gives you the strength of Dragon." What would that be Natsu? Haku asked she and Wendy can somewhat understand what he's talking but to reach that power would mean they would be another step to reaching their brothers level. It would be called the Dragon Force. The reason I have both of you going through the simple training exercise is so you can build up more magic and can control it better. He swore he saw a new glint of fire erupting in their eyes. They are determined to be strong as their brother and find their parents. They will make sure they make Natsu and parents proud of them. To be proud and strong Dragon Slayers.

 _Flashback end_

As he was meditating he was undergoing the visions he has been having lately. Visions of a battle that seemed to happened long ago. He doesn't know how or why he has these visions. He only knows a few that could help him. Opening his eyes to look at what is in front of him. The vast land of life and nature, truly a beauty when there can be peace even for a moment. Nexus and Aaron always taught him to enjoy nature while he can.

It might be time for me to introduce Haku and Wendy to them. Maybe I should wait until they are stronger for long distance travels. Looking to the sky at distance he notices the clouds are darker than usual. It almost seems like an omen is at arise. He could see the similarities from the clouds just like the stories of the Endless Conflict. The clouds were shaped as if they were preparing for battle, a coming war. He knows if there is one he would be partaking in it.

Unknown Location

Is everything set? Said a shrouded figure that was standing looking over the cliff.

We are nearly down the last of our scouts are gathering our sacrificial lambs." Said a sickly-sweet voice.

Accepting the answer, a giant demon could be seen walking by them to be in deeper of darkness.

Do you honestly believe that he will set trap, you know that my lord will not be happy if he is alive, you know how my lord is with failure? He will make sure you suffer greatly if you can't prove who this boy is.

And you will do well to know that I have never failed my lords!" snarling at the women who dares to lecture him about failure." Remember who it was that saved you and you comrades from that black soul stone and even from the 9.

Balling her fist, her muscles were tense from that day, the last battle they had 400 hundred years ago, the forces of darkness and light, angel and demon, dragon against dragon, mage against mage final battle broke out, consuming all the lands. What the forces of darkness didn't expect was the intervention of the 9. Cursing the 9 for siding with the angels, it didn't help when the newly empress intervened, they curse her and her father for their roles against them. Ever since that day they swore they will get their vengeance on all them.

Seeing her in the state he knows that she does remember the day well, walking away with smug look he turns to get the final preparation for his operation to lure out their prey.

Standing still in the shadow every demon in the vicinity can feel the anger, hatred emitting off their Lesser Evil. Every demon turned to look at her as she was going to speak." Every demon who survived that day will forever curse them. Curse the angels! Curse the Empress! Curse the 9! Curse the traitor….Diablo!

A new age of darkness is about to cover the lands. A new age that will be in for the fight of their lives in the future. The trap will be set for their prey.


	7. Upcoming conflict

X780

Land is supposed to be filled with life, grass growing, trees dancing to the tune of the wind. People would call it small oases to enjoy the land has grown for the living. But that was not to be for the appearance of three figures fighting.

The combined forces of elements, the elements of fire, ice and wind turned the oases into a battle zone. Trees scattered across the field, spots of grass were turned to ash and pillars of ice formed in different areas

Both girls were exhausted from their fight, they could keep up with Natsu for a couple of minutes at most in the beginning but every week the sisters and Natsu could see the improvement. Each spare the girls would improve on their attacks, stamina, strength, endurance, and magic.

Both of you are doing well each day, each week, each month, each year both of you will progress to be stronger, greater, the ultimate Dragon Slayer sisters." Natsu praised them.

Both dragon slayers smiled a bit from the praise but also both were breathing heavily from fighting Natsu. There were some wounds and bruises from fighting him. They were either from dodging their attacks and hitting each other. They started off a little sluggish but each time they would get better using teamwork and tactics into hoping to land a hit on Natsu. Many times, they have been close to.

Every other mage in the Fairy Tail guild hall heard the explosions from the attacks of the young slayers, they couldn't believe that they are this strong and have that type of magic. They thought it was just a little trick on them but they know now that there are far from any normal mage. But as it turns put something so sweet and innocent can be so scary strong, all thanks to their Demon Dragon Slayer brother.

This was normal for Dragon Slayers, it took a while for Wendy to get use to creating destruction, but she knew that if she wanted to be strong like her brother Natsu she had up her game. Haku would always try to push her little to do more in training and in their little sparing lessons. Natsu continued his training regimes, some of the guild members seen how he trains and they wonder just how crazy him and his teachers would be.

The Dragon Slayers would even spare with Ur and Gildarts from time to time. The younger mages would tend to watch the fight of the Dragon Slayers to go against the S class mages. Ur and Gildarts would prove a challenge to them. They would either fight together or separately. Together they would seem like the ultimate team, separately they are each strong in their own rights, they have shown the means of being the strongest mages at a young age.

Both female mages were feeling the effects and results of fighting Natsu.

Wendy was sporting a bruise from a kick that she blocked with her arms. Her clothing is tattered, covered in dirt and a few spots that looked like it was burned through. Her clothing was that of a light blue long sleeved shirt

Haku was getting her fair share of bruises, she looked worse for wear. Hair was scrambled, burn marks on her clothing, her body was going to be sore latter today. With both girls regrouping, Natsu was standing still waiting for their move.

They sure are having a tough time against that brute of man." Said a mature female voice who was dressed in a white and blue dress.

Aye sir Natsu has been pushing them harder." Replied a happy voice (O see what I did ;P) wh was dressed with just a green backpack

Those two where Carla and Happy both of them were found by Haku and Wendy. Haku found Happy when she was collecting herbs for Natsu to help him teach her to make remedies for such long-distance travels. She found Happy's egg just shortly after a forest Volcon was about to attack her, luckily Natsu arrived there to save her, funny thing for Natsu is that he was hunting for food and the Volcon was their food for the week. Poor bastard

Wendy found Carla's egg when they took her on mission to find some missing pet, much to Natsu annoyance on this. They were able to find it but the missing pet was a bunny. You think it would be a regular bunny, but no this one was a bunny that can transform it size from its normal size to a giant size. Leaving lot of Natsu sized holes in the ground. He was greatly annoyed by it but his sister just found it cute that he can pout like a kid and they couldn't help but love the bunny. That was not a good day for Natsu at all.

Outside the field a red head knight was standing beside the tree watching the training between the Dragon Slayers. Ever since she heard what Natsu said about her she couldn't help but think about him. She had question that only he could answer, questions about his strength. She may not show it but she finds him to be a rival that makes her want to be stronger. Ever since her fight (if you can call it that) with Natsu she remembers feeling helplessness, afraid and weak. But she also felt something else she felt almost somewhat safe when he was using his flames. They brought warmth and comfort to her that was something she couldn't feel even after she escaped the tower. She remembers everything since she and others escaped from the tower with the help of a mysterious black cloaked figure.

She needs answers more than questions, but for her the biggest question was who is Natsu.

 **Yasuharu Takanashi – Salamander Play**

Both girls rushed up at him, both splitting up to the divide and conquer. Haku flanking to the right and Wendy flanking to the left.

 **Ice Dragon Artic Fist!** " Haku fist was engulfed by ice that covered her arm up to her elbow, aiming to hit Natsu he dodges by jumping in the air. Only to feel the wind gathering up. Looking to the right he sees Wendy gathering air for an attack.

 **Sky Dragon Roar**!" Natsu barely able to dodge by twisting his body last second. Had it hit fire Slayer he would have been hitting trees.

Haku saw an opening as she charged at Natsu who went on the defensive. Blocking kicks, punches, headbutts that were being boosted by their Ice and Wind magic.

Wendy charged in from behind to get the drop on him. Having to turn around the last second by throwing Haku to side by grabbing her arm making her land on the ground hard.

Wendy uses her magic to increase her speed of attacks. Able to land a strong punch at his abdomen making a bit of saliva escape his mouth. She then started to deliver a barrage of punches and kicks." Able to land a few hits Natsu recovers by blocking the attacks.

Haku recovers, she charges in to assist her sister. Haku also using her magic to increase her speed and attacks. Haku can use her magic to make her legs into ice but only for a limited amount of time. Wendy has surprised her brother and sister by using the flow of the wind to turn it into a boost to deliver quick but effective attacks.

The two sisters even started combining their Ice Magic with the Sky Magic. As Haku uses her long and mid-range ice attack and Wendy using her magic as support. Combining both air and ice makes their magic the perfect duo and the deadliest.

Natsu would be lying if he said he wasn't impressed by seeing this. They have figured out that their magic is the perfect combination for each other." _They are landing more hits on me and I'm only using half my power. They are really determined to be as strong as me. They are at least a quarter there to making up to my level, it might be almost time for them to meet some friends of mine._

 **Sky Dragon Iron Barrage!'** Each punch that landed everyone in the vicinity could hear the impact being made. Last punch that was thrown sent the slayer sailing in the air.

Natsu recovered by having flames shot from his feet aiming him towards Wendy, only for Haku to intercept him with an ice-covered fist that knocked him down to the dirt. Web like cracks were formed after the impact.

Wendy and Haku were slowly starting to show the fatigue from this fight. Knowing that they have pushed much more of their effort into hope of defeating Natsu.

The Ice Slayer started to use her magic on her feet to slide around the Fire Slayer, at an impressive speed that could rival a speed mage she got around him just as she yelled **Ice Dragon Needles!"** A small wave of needles. As they were approaching Natsu, he is quite impressed to see Haku perform such attack.

 **Sky Dragon Razor Talon**!" sending a small generated wind by delivering an arc kick.

When their attack connected Haku and Wendy were both either on their hands and knees or sitting down on the ground, exhausted from using that much magic.

 **Yasuharu Takanashi – Salamander End**

As the dust was clearing where the fire mage was standing, the shadow of his hair was covering his eyes. They started getting nervous when they saw that, they couldn't help but think he was going to retaliate. They couldn't help but feel anxious about what he would do, all that just vanished as he started …. Clapping.

Well done, simply well done sisters. Both of you are excellent at teamwork and fighting on your own when the situation calls for it. I honestly think that if my masters saw both of you they would be impress to the dedication to learning your magic. Even your parents would be impressed by your development to your training and dedication to grow strong.

Happy and Carla knowing that their fight is over they made their way to carry Haku and Wendy back home. But Carla just had to give the girls the talk about over exhausting themselves.

Natsu has been their almost from the beginning for his sisters. They have shown progress that rival his own when he was training to become Demon Dragon Slayer to one evolve into something more. He has trained and taught them everything that is needed to learn the world and their magic in any way he can. He has taught them mathematics, survival in the woods, medicine, herbs, cooking and how to write, even read in a more advancement that surprised everyone in the guild in what they saw.

People would call him a monster when it comes to fighting, that he was demon in disguise _hehehe if only they knew_. When he first got to Magnolia and fought the horde of Goatmen and Beast spread like wildfire. People from different towns and even Magic Council heard of his magic and strength.

When the Magic Council heard of the aftermath and what he can do they tried to have him put under their control, by having him as a wizard saint or placed with the ruin knights. None of it even worked for them, even when a squad of ruin knights were sent to apprehend the slayer. They were sent back in body cast. A few were suffering from different life changing situations. When the squad was sent to apprehend him at the guild. Things got ugly quickly when they threaten him and his sisters if they didn't leave quietly. Two of the ruin knights were stupid enough to try to grab the girls, they both ended up on the ground knocked out, but he didn't stop their he ended up dragging them through the squad that laid broken, bloody and their dignity's broken. Everyone were too scared to stop Natsu. The two that were dragged outside let out a scream that all of Magnolia could be heard even a few from the council heard their scream via lacrama. When the guild asked him what he did, he specifically said" _they won't have any reason to reproduce in this world_ " that sent down chills to everyone in the guild. It didn't help that he burned them off and having a sinister smile when he was explaining this to them. Some even had had fainted from the news, some been having vivid nightmares of hearing there screams.

The council even tried to arrest the boy for the act. Hell, they even demanded that have his magic sealed up an lock him away. Only for the slayer to take hold of the commander that was sent to apprehend him after he set his entire group on fire to leave burns ranging from first to third degree burns, they would be lucky to at least walk from the beatings an burns he left them. Natsu then brought his complaints to the king knowing that he can at least get the help of the king. Imagine his surprise when the boy drags the commander and forced said commander to explain everything. As usual he refused by spitting at his face. Everything was silent for the moment until they heard a chuckle coming from the boy. The commander was scared shitless when he saw the Slayer sporting a sinister smile, his eyes were gleaming the look of a crazy sadistic person. Turning around to ask the king if he had dungeon. The king nodding his head as Natsu starts dragging his prisoner to said dungeon. Meeting with strange looks from maids and guards even the Hungry Wolf Knights could have sworn they heard a sinister chuckle and whimper. Minutes pass as everything was silent until they heard girlish screams coming from the dungeon and hearing Natsu singing opera. As he brought the commander back he started spilling everything from the plan to the lock up of the boy because they deemed him dangerous with such magic. After he was done explaining his face was bruised, sporting a black eye, bloody, a few teeth were missing, ribs were broken, fingers dislocated and a broken arm. As soon as he was done he order the guards to bring the commander to the doctor. As soon as he out everyone except for Natsu started to throw up whatever they had for breakfast and lunch. Regretting to ask but he knows that a young mage like this boy to make a commander spill everything is not an easy feat to accomplish, so he asked what he did to make him break. His reply was "before you break the body of you enemy you must first break his mind, then you can break his soul, sighing man I miss the good old days of hunting down my prey making them break and cry for their mothers and beg. Good times good times. Sweatdropping and sending shivers up their spines at seeing a somewhat charming and sinister gleam in his eyes. After all that was done the king made a direct order to council to leave the boy and sisters alone and if there is any form of action taken against Fairy tail he will personally see to it that everything single thing the council members own will be liquidated. But he also stated that anyone who dare threaten the dragon slayers in Fairy tail cannot be saved by the wrath of a fire dragon slayer.

Both girls couldn't help but smile and blush a bit after the compliment from their brother.

I want both of you to take a break from training this whole week." That surprised both Dragon slayers. They would have argued but they were tired and Natsu sent a mild glare that said he was not done talking.

The reason is cause to much training can hurt your body. I know from personal experience." Both girls were looking down from this, they know how much his personal life is private, even they couldn't know everything from his past." I want both of you to just relax and let your bodies recover, I know both of you want to reach my level. Just enjoy the time off, relax your body and mind. Next week I am taking you to see one of my senses to get you weapons that fit your ability.

Listening to their brother they both nodded excitedly. Both still feeling sore from their training ask the two flying cats to carry them back to their house. Natsu stands up, just staring at the vast ocean blue sky." You can come out now…Erza" he says without turning around. He could hear her footsteps, the sounds of her armor are clanking together, the scent of strawberries filled the air, he could even smell her blood, he could hear it boiling. Believing that she still holds a grudge for being better fighter then her or is it something else?

Hearing her steps stop he continues looking up at the sky. The sky is so vast, the great unknown, the air were Dragons ruled over more than any other winged creatures.

Why?

Hmmm… you're going to have be more specific then that if I am to understand what you're talking about." Said Natsu already feeling that this conversation will be something pointless as all the other ones.

Why haven't you taken a S-class mission yet? Ever since you became S-class you have not taken any missions regarding that you're a S-class mage." Said a little heatedly, she has had some conflicts with him about how members should act towards each other but he always said" shouldn't you and Mira lead by example?" Ya that has never really worked.

I never took you to worry about me Erza, why so concerned for me? It seems be unorthodox of you to worry about me, but I can see the look on your face that you're not in the mood for mind games. Sighing, the reason is because I find no need to complete those missions they call S class missions. None of those provide any excitement for me at the moment, they could be completed by a simple A class human mage, even my sisters could complete them.

Narrowing her eyes at him thinking that a S class mage is supposedly to be some kind of joke to him. As she grew to be a powerful mage, making S class mage along with Mira and Cobra. They have seen that Natsu can stand against all the S class mages. Only ones who can defeat him in battle are Gildarts and Makarov. But something in the sentenced strike her as odd, the word…

Human?

….huuh

The way you say "human" you make it sound like you're not human at all why is that? The requip mage and slayer mage have an intense stair down with each other. Erza had the look "demanded answers" going on. While the Slayer had the just try it look going on but at the same time he had been thinking to why he uses the word in that term. So, he comes up with…

I don't know

…

…

Facefault

It is not in my place to say now you would have to wait for the proper answer to that. Besides there is an old saying good things come to those who wait, and I'm pretty sure that you and the others who were former slaves to the tower got their answer when you all got your freedom." Smirking at the form of Erza who was not happy to receive the answer she was hoping for. Leaving Erza at the field to think on the information he left her. He knows what she is after he knows that she is getting more curious about the sword that he has not used ever since the battle. Only question he has is what will she do when she gets the answers she is looking for.

Making his way to his house to get things ready for his trip to see his master. Arriving at the house he is greeted by Ur who looked a bit exhausted from a spar she had with Gray in a field that is now covered in ice. He then spots Wendy, Carla and Haku drinking an ice-cold lemonade while Happy was eating fish.

Hello Natsu how have you been?" greeted by Ur

I am fine Ur just had another annoying conversation with Erza." Could see the look of annoyance on Natsu." I can understand her having unresolved or resolved issues in the past, but to just let it control you and trying to get other to move forward is just hypocritical in my point of view. Sighing to this," Anyways Haku, Wendy you make sure to relax because I will not have you two overexerting yourself.

Don't worry brother we will. We have been told by you every time after training that we should always relax and not stress ourselves after training." Responded by Wendy giving a cute pout from having to be retold to rest well, then Haku add her voice into the conversation.

We have been trained by you and master Ur. We know when to rest our bodies when it calls for it, also who's the sensei you wanted us to meet? Haku and Wendy have a look of excitement about seeing one Natsu sensei's. Ur was curious about his past and she wanted to meet the people who trained him to be almost unbeatable.

Either Nexus or Aauron, they are the ones that could help you find the right type of weapons for your magic." Wendy and Haku are a bit skeptical about using weapons but they were told to only use them when you need to. Also, to train them so when they fight an opponent that uses weapons. He knows this training he will have them go under will even the odds.

Deciding to tell the girls to get ready to head to the guild to look for a mission, one that they all can do together. Ur decide to go there to look for a mission or just drink. Unknown to him several individuals were tracking him and his sisters as they were walking down the path, the location Fairy Tail.

 **Fairy Tail guild**

The Fairy Tail guild has been known to the number one guild in all Fiora. This guild is no normal guild, the reason is because it is filled with mages that can hold nothing back when it comes to missions (even simple ones) that include protection, being an escort, taking care of dark mages or on the occasion picking fights with each other while on the job. Master can never catch a break from the paperwork when it comes to this.

Right now, the guild is going through an everyday tradition. One that people say is just plain crazy or stupid. An all-out guild brawl. Chair were smashed, tables where flipped, mugs were shattered. It was just another day in Fairy Tail.

The doors open to revile Natsu and company. Everyone stops to clear a path for Natsu, ever since the first day he joined the guild he made an example of everyone in guild for what happens when they endanger his sisters. The sound of his footsteps echoed through the guild. Everyone in the guild could feel the power as he was walking, they remember the times he fought against Fairy Tail S-class mages. They remember the power of his flames, they remember feeling the heat as if it was being surrounded by a cyclone of flames.

Reaching for the board he picks up a job to hunt bandits that are terrorizing a town. Turning back to his sisters he could feel multiple eyes on him. He looks in the corner of his eyes he could see Mirajane, Cobra, Erza and Gray staring at him. The four mages took every chance to challenge Natsu, they know that the only way to earn his respect is to defeat him in battle or at least make him try go all out. Cobra respect him for the having the strength of a true dragon slayer. Mira an Erza even trained together to get stronger, they even tried a tag team against the Demon Dragon Slayer. Gray is another story, ever since he witnessed the destruction of Deliora he has pushed himself to fight much harder than how he normal trains. He wants to be stronger, he wants to be stronger to protect those that he cares for. They were about to challenge Natsu to a fight but…

Excuse me but is this the Fairy Tail guild? Everyone turned their attention to the robed figure standing at the door. By the sound of the voice it sounded female. All that could be seen was the eyes, the eyes of gold could be seen.

Natsu having to recognized the voice of the female, turning around to see the eyes of his master. Stunned to see his master here standing in front of him. Standing in the guild.

Removing the hood to revile her face making many of the male guild members have hearts in their eyes. Some of the older members even the master looked ready to have a heart attack. Most of the female members looked a bit jealous at her beauty.

Master Nexus it's an honor to see you again after so many years." Said Natsu as he was kneeling to her. Everyone snapped out of their stupor only to see the most destructive and berserk fighter kneeling to one his masters who help set him on this path of Demon Dragon Slayer only….

Nexus was just standing still looking at her pupil. Everyone could see the eyes that Nexus hold, they hold the eyes of someone that has seen, experienced certain events that no one would or could ever experience firsthand and live to tell the tale, or even stay sane. These eyes held much pain, sorrow but they held more love and knowledge.

Haku and Wendy were happy and nerves to meet Nexus. Stories of have been told to the girls about how Nexus trained him to be one of the most dangerous on the battlefield. They were told how she made her enemies make mistakes during battle and how mind games were used against her foes. She would make those question their faith and lives when they make it personal against her. Even though she has a different way to make those pay is somewhat more humane then the others.

Everyone was silent until Nexus spoke." It's good to see you to Natsu, I hope I am not interrupting anything important?

I was about to select a job for my sisters and I to do." Natsu explained. He knows that nothing can ever be hidden from Nexus. There is a reason they call her Nexus she can find anything on anyone. She has network that deals with information and all that information is sent to her then to her master. When it comes to Natsu he hides nothing from her.

Ic and these sisters of yours would happen to be the ones beside you?" said Nexus as she was pointing to the two Slayers on the side of him.

Nodding turning to the Haku and Wendy telling them to introduce themselves to his Master." My name is Haku Marvell and this Happy he is my friend. Aye sir." Replied the blue cat then Wendy stepped up," my name is Wendy Marvell and this Carla who is also my cat and my friend.

So, you're the two Dragon slayer sisters I heard from Grandine and Glacia. They said that they would grow up to be powerful but they never told me that both of you are so adorable.

Next thing Haku and Wendy knew they were getting the air choked out of them through a hug from Nexus. They never knew that Nexus has a soft spot for adorable children. Natsu and everyone else couldn't help but sweatdrop at seeing the souls of Haku and Wendy leaving their bodies. Luckily Natsu was just able to save them from the death hug.

Not that I'm happy you're here master but what are you doing here?" questioned by Natsu who could not think of any reason for her to be here.

I was going through my studies and when I heard a bunch demons fighting each other outside my castle. It just got me thinking of you." said Nexus as she just had her hands rubbing his cheeks. Everyone was shocked that someone would do that to their hotheaded member. Mira, Gray and Cobra were trying not to laugh only to fail. Erza and the rest of guild were snickering or laughing. Haku and Wendy were rolling on the ground laughing at how Natsu was being treated like he was a little kid.

Aww don't tell me that my little Demon is still flustered by this act." said Nexus as she started to play with his cheeks, only for Natsu to emanate a growl for her to stop.

Finally stopping to turn serious at the moment. The reason I am here is cause your father has a mission for you and he said if you succeed in this mission your invited to an event that will take place in two years.

The two mages were looking each other in the eye, one could say they were looking for answers. Natsu was looking for hint of deception or lies, because he was trained by Aauron and Scorpion to look for any hint of deception from allies and foes. When your raised in Hell you can't really trust anyone or anything when it comes between Demons and Humans.

Nexus was looking at the Slayer to determine if he had the strength and willpower to prevail this mission. She needed to know personally if he was ready to evolve his magic into something greater. A mage like Natsu she believed that he will do great things in the coming years, even terrible things. With the coming turn of events that transpire with Natsu he needs to have some form of humanity, with what he will turn in to.

What's the mission?

You are to locate a band of rouge demons that have allied themselves with cultist and betrayers from far across these lands.

How many of demons am I going against?" You can hear a bit of excitement in his voice of fighting demons.

Shaking her head at how excited he is." Right now, I would have to believe that they have enough to attack a small kingdom." Gasp could be heard all around the guild. Even the Master and Gildarts couldn't believe that this mission has the number of demons that can be summoned by cultist. Add what's being given could be his death. By rank this borders between S class and SS class quest.

Hehehehahahaha it is about time I got to face some real demons, hell things might get interesting on this mission." Everyone could hear the excitement in his voice but as everyone turned to him they couldn't help but blanch and step back at what they were seeing. A grin spreading from ear to ear enough to almost split his face, his fangs were showing. Embers could be seen leaving the corner of his eyes and smoke rising from his body. They never seen a person nor Natsu who had this side to him. It just clearly showed that Natsu is a far more mystery to everyone in the guild. They think they know him to be a simple fighter to take on individual has been nothing but a false statement. A fighter would not be a proper term for him.

Yes, he feels that you have been hindered in this guild," a growl could be heard from the Dragon Slayers only for Nexus to ignore it," and he believes that you are ready for the next step.

When do I leave?

How about after your mission with your sisters?" Nodding at this he calls his sisters to go back home and get ready for their quest, leaving Nexus at the guild who was feeling amused that they don't know how to react to Nexus. All that ended with the senior Ice mage.

So, your one of Natsu Masters, I am Ur Milkovich." She would have continued but only to be interrupted by the Master mage

Ur Milkovich, S class mage, Ice make wizard and master of said magic, teacher of Gray and Lyon, mother of a missing child. Don't act so surprise my name basically says it all." Nexus couldn't help but look laugh at the shocked look the ice mage was sporting." I'm must say I am surprised you know my personal history so well." Replied Ur who was still trying to get over what just transpired even after hearing that her child is missing.

Well you have every right to be, you are known to my Master and to Natsu father, hell even his legion has heard of your strength." Just when things get more somewhat exciting for the guild's S class mage to learn that she is known to Natsu father is something that is rarely happens in the demon's realm. Word has spread far from their lands to another. Kingdoms have taken notice in the rise warriors, mage and monsters rising from the shadows of light and darkness. Natsu and few mages in Fairy tail are the very few. Diablo and forces of light have taken notice to this rise so it will be almost time to gather those who are ready to fight against each other, a vortex of battles will open question is, when.

You know it is quite rude to stare at people, the last bunch that stared at me, they all ended up with two black eyes and more permanent injury." This got everyone at the guild to stop staring at her only to be a bit frightened by her.

So, shall we have a drink?" suggested Ur who was impress by what she did." That would be wonderful drinking demon and human blood can be tiring at times also what happened to your clothes." Half just sweatdrop at that, the other half just blanched at her.

I heard that your one of the very few that Natsu respects. It is not an easy feat to accomplish even with you surviving a fight with an abomination of demon that was created by Zeref.

Well I was lucky to even survive that night, if it wasn't for Natsu and that Dragon I would have been dead." Ur replied but looking in the corner she could see Gray as he couldn't help but still feel ashamed for his stubborn action that night. Believing that just because he learned magic he believed he would be able to take down that monster.

I still remember the day well, after his mission that little fire brat still had so much energy to keep fighting but Igneel had to knock him out for us to relax." Both mages couldn't help but laugh.

Can you tell me about Natsu when he was little, we rarely hear him talk about what his family is like, all we would get is how he learned to survive and fight." Asked Ur. Hearing that got the guild a bit more silent for the conversation.

Well I can tell you about him, but the more personal I cannot tell you cause that is for him to decide." Sighing. She has known Natsu ever since he became the heir to Diablo, she has trained, healed, nurtured him to the warrior he is today. She has seen him on both on his good and bad days but, she fears having to see him if such an event is set to deliver blow to his soul, heart, and mind. She can recall a day he lost control of his temper, he laid waste to those standing in his way. It took the strength of two of his masters to knock him out. Not only did he show his strength to hold his own against his masters if only for a short time, but he has shown a small part of his darkness that can give unimaginable strength that could rival a handful of his masters. It was indeed a monster, no a devil in the making.

All right… what would you like to know?

 **Natsu, Haku and Wendy**

Haku, Wendy, Happy and Carla couldn't help but just keep talking about Nexus. Nexus one the masters to train Natsu into being the strong being he is, the one who helped him become skillful and tactful against his enemies, the one who can basically get away with anything against Natsu. They still couldn't help but laugh at Natsu expense over that.

Then the questions arrived.

Natsu, how strong are these demons that you would have to face?" asked Haku

Strong enough to give me a workout." Natsu replied with grin.

Is this your first time fighting demons and cultist?" asked Wendy

Not for demons but for cultist that is new. I only hope they can summon strong demon for me to fight, cause if not then this mission is going to be very disappointing.

That's Natsu for you always looking for stronger opponents." Happy chirped in

What's it like to fight demons?" this time Haku asked. Her and Wendy knew that with how big the world is and who their brother is and what kind of power he holds. They want to be able to keep up with him when it comes to fighting monsters and demons. They must be strong to survive what is bound to face them one day.

I'm a bit interested in this as well." Carla has always feared for Wendy's safety when she is with this brute.

Stopping in the middle of the road, sighing to this he knew that this question was bound to arrive soon. He has trained them to strong like him, to be strong to defend themselves and their family. Ever since he started training them he has felt a small part of joy when it comes to watching and being with them. He even believes that his hunger for a good fight is bound to be rubbing off on them and he has seen small hints of his nature. Turning around to face them, they can see the seriousness his face was sporting.

Demons are unlike anything that you will come to face. I have seen a good number of demons that can make the veteran of mages go shit themselves and plead for mercy. When you fight one or more, you fight like your life is on the line because they will make you wish to have restart on your lives just to avoid them or even wish you never heard of them. I have seen them fight against each other for sport. They are unlike anything you will face in the future for they fight for the thrill and pleasure. They know how to spread terror like a plague amongst humans and angels for they are true monsters.

Wendy and Haku would be lying if they said they weren't scared of having to face these monsters, all future thoughts were interrupted by a… laughing?

mmmmeheheheheh that's what normal mages would say but for me I am always looking forward to a fight with demons from the underworld. Both slayers couldn't help but sweatdrop to hearing that and seeing his excited smirk spread across his face. But they couldn't help but feel a gain of confidence after hearing Natsu. Ya his personality is indeed rubbing off on them.

 **Kingdom of Westmarch The Throne room**

The kingdom of Westmarch is one of the most powerful kingdoms on Earthland. Stories have been told of how it has been standing since the ancient time of demons and angels. This Kingdom used to be filled with the worst of worst, ranging from kings to knights. Even the citizens were scum of the earth in the city. Every crime was committed from murder, conspiracy, illegal drugs and weapons, slavery and even rape. All these crimes were committed the people kept on praying to their gods for savior. Finally, their prayers were answered by their savior who is now their Empress. Her strength has reached far and saved many. Her rule reaches as far as a continent, from coast to coast. News of her strength has made each different country that housed strong warriors and tribes join together to fight of the evil that plagues their land.

Now each country has brought together a group. Each was a represent of their country their home, their people. But more importantly their Empress, there is no greater honor then that.

These seats were reserved for the chiefs, headmasters and leaders of each faction. Five on each side of the table. Only three of them were talking to the Empress on pressing matters of the country. On the left side, there was the Matriarch of the Amazons, her name is Hippolyta. She is said to be the daughter of a goddess Athena. Many have said she is the goddess amongst mortals. Her clothing is that of a white tunic with gold and silver trimmings. Her arms would be bare if she did not have read and silver gantlets with gold trimmings and a star on top. Her neck has a gold and silver neckless with red gems. On her head is a crown of gold with outlines warriors fit for the queen of the Amazons. For the amazons have been known throughout history as beautiful strong warriors. They have the strength to fight against the armies of man and demons in the world.

In the middle seat was a bald monk with a big brown beard that matched his brown eyes. Tattoos could be seen on his arms that looked half the size of a barbarians, there were tattoos on his neck, and his scalp head. He is wearing traditional white monk uniform with a black belt and a dark blue long sleeved overcoat with designs of a Chinese dragon. On his neck were giant wooden beads. His arms where wrapped in badges with Chinese markings of Will, God/Spirit, Destiny and Harmony. This man name is Zhota the 100-year-old monk that has lived and fought for the balance in life. The monks have been known for enduring grueling training for years on end when they must fight for their Empress against the forces of evil. They have trained and transformed their bodies and mind to the be the weapons to thwart of evil when or should it arrive.

Across from them was a tall muscular man who wore gold armor that covered entire body. He has old shoulder pads that reach down midway leaving the rest of his arms bare. His were mostly bare but with only gold shin guards that were attached to his brown strappy sandals. What made him stick out more was the scarlet hair that reached down to his mid back and the red eyes. This man is one of the head captains to lead an invasion force on the front lines. His race is known as the Fanalis, the Red Lions of the Empress. They were hunted down for sport or slavery since they have been discovered in the world. They have been known to hold physical strength and senses beyond that of any human, enough to rival young dragons and demons. They are able to change forms from looking like a human to strange beast like creature that have skin like steal and deep crimson red. They are strong enough even at a young age to hold their own against some dragon slayers.

I thank you all for coming to this meeting I have call upon. I understand there have been pressing matters that have started troubling our country." She gestured to Hippolyta to speak.

My Empress there have been reports of kidnappers that have taken some of my people including children. They have somehow crossed our borders into my home, our home. They even took my daughter from me." Everyone can hear the fury in her voice of her people being taken away.

Asking the amazon to take a seat she has gestured for the Muu to speak next.

The same thing has been happening to us as well. We been getting reports of attacks on local villages and they kidnapped one of the pure blood children. We know this cause the mother and father died while protecting their child." They can see a sadness in his eyes from having not be able to prevent this. We have sent trackers and from the look of it they are cultist that somehow summoned demons. Sadly, we can't track them back to the source they have brought to Fiore.

Nodding her head to this because she knows that if they somehow get caught with their forces in the kingdom it could mean death. But there might be a way around this she would have to plain this out carefully. But she would have to figure this out later, turning to monk when it was his time to speak.

My Empress there have been senses of darkness growing beyond our borders in the land both kingdoms Fiore and Alvarez Empire.

Have there been any visons of the evil?" She has always feared for such pure evil to return to this land.

There was one, but it seems unclear to me and all the others the temples and each time I show them the vison I can sense worry and fear from them." Everyone was shocked to hear that the Monks at all the temples could not figure out what the vison meant it seemed unclear and unifiliar to them. Even enough to frighten them.

Would you be able to show it to us?" Hesitantly nodding his head bring out an orb and placing in the center of the table he was able to project a large image for all to see, even the royal guards of the kingdom and leaders to see.

 **Vison**

Projecting a scene, the land was filled with flames and sand that have a mixture of statues and runes. Two different color of flames could be seen mixing together in some potholes or even burning on runes and statues.

One flame was white with orange mixed together. The other flame was a deep crimson mixed with black. It was as if it was a fight between good and evil.

An explosion could be heard as a mixture of flames try to dominate one another. Two figures could be seen splitting off on equal ground.

 **Hehehahahaha you don't want to admit it, but you love to fight just like me and my other half. You try to change him into something that you believe he can survive in that world, but you know well enough it will take more than just a simple fucking speech to change people." The voice sounded hollow and demonic.**

You know nothing for as long as I am around he will not fall into darkness and transform into you monster!" The voice was female and you could hear the disgusted and venom from each word.

 **Hahahahaha I always find it funny when you think that he is a pure heart when it comes to life. I know because he isn't and I was there at the beginning and I will be damn if you try to get rid of the only thing that is keeping him alive!**

Hippolyta could not believe what she was seeing. It reminded her the battle she caught glimpse of when her mother was alive. A battle between demons and angels.

The old monk could feel the flames of light and the flames of darkness intertwined together in results formed a twister. Many could feel the heat, many call feel as if their body and soul being consumed by the emotions behind the flames.

Vision end

By the goddess what was that?" a low whisper could be heard that was filled with fear.

That right there is what could come to pass." The seriousness could be heard in the monk's voice.

Everyone turned to the empress only to be greeted with the look of shock and horror as facial expression. She can still remember the exact day everything went to hell when she had faced that monster. Vivid memories were flashing through her mind. Faces of her comrades, parents, family and that monster. Each one was shown different reactions of their death, each filled with sadness, anger and horror. She can still remember the excitement, joy and sadistic nature the monster was sporting. Every time she sees him she can feel anger and bit of excitement into having to face him.

Reina!

The doors open as Reina enters the throne room. As so as she entered she can feel the air was filled thick with tension. She can only hope that this call is not going to be troublesome as it is.

You have called my highness.

Have you called your scouts yet?" arching an eyebrow at the question she shakes her head negatively.

You are to regroup with them and you will be leading the group to find the slayer and I want you to analyze and if possible bring the slayer here. She nodded turning to leave, she could not help but think on who this slayer could be. No doubt she was surprised to be sent out to capture the slayer, question was what made this slayer catch the interest of the Empress.

The empress dismissed the everyone, after everyone was gone she turned to look the city that she ruled. Admiring the beauty of the city with the lush of vegetation. Day after day, war after war. Her kingdom has survived the onslaught of each kingdom that dare test their might. Having to live for a long time and with her family that are either scattered or presumed dead. But after seeing the vision she fears that his darkness, his anger will be his vendetta against herself through her people. Taking out a locket that held a picture of herself with her sister and two brothers.

It has been said, that in the end of all things, we would find a new beginning, but as the shadow once again crawls across our world. An the stench of terror drifts on the bitter wind, the people pray for strength and guidance. They should pray for the mercy of a swift death, for I have seen what the darkness hides." As she was speaking these words she was seeing the images of the battlefield that held the broken and dismembered bodies of men, woman, demons, dragons, and angels. The cries of war echoed across the land as the flames the consume all. Turning to look at the figure she sees him walking out of the flames. His eyes were glowing red, flames were dancing on his wings and body as if were apart of him. Horns were sticking out of his head, his sharp teeth were shown as a bloodlust smile spread across his face. Turning to look the other way she notices her father was approaching to fight this demon.

Father, mother what should I do if he has returned?


	8. Dragon's first S-class mission

To say that the mission the three slayers took was a waste of time is an understatement. It turned out the bandits they took out was a dark guild and they were really surprised to see that they were nothing but fresh meat for the grinder, and the grinder were the three dragon slayers.

Natsu doesn't know how many times he has heard someone say they are stronger then him when all he had to do was use just pure physical strength to fight against them. Was barely any needed for it. So, he did what he thought was funny. See if punching men through the pillars would make the building collapse.

Haku basically danced around them, making them fall from freezing them through her dragon roar. Even using her ice dragon needles they either parleyed or froze them. She was not impressed on how these new dark guilds think they can take over a town with any form of resistance. They thought wrong and that is what tends to piss her off is how cocky guilds and people tend to act.

Wendy was being heavily underestimated for her size. But that all changed as soon as someone made fun of her size and calling her well something a word that can set off both sisters and that word was, little bitch. Boy as soon as she snapped the guy who made that comment was punched threw a several walls and trees with his face dragging across the ground. Let's just say that a little dragon slayer that goes on a rampage can make even the S class mages fear her wraith.

The end results were complete mayhem. Broken chairs and tables, bodies were frozen or have their bodies look like they went through the shredder. They were either on the floor or roof pillars, there was plenty damage done on the dark wizards to see the strength and power that was enough to scare the Rune Knights that were arresting the remaining dark mages. With the images of the dragon slayers with their glowing eyes it was enough to make them wish they will never have seen or meet them again.

"So that was a complete waste of time."

"Come on Natsu they are just simple mages." Said Haku trying to somewhat cheer up Natsu.

"They weren't simple mages when they insulted Wendy." He couldn't help but chuckle and smirk at seeing Wendy and Haku getting ready to do more damage. The dark mages saw this and they were fearing for their lives as soon as all the slayers turned to look at them. Each of their eyes were glowing and smirking at the fear that was their facial expressions. Natsu eyes were glowing red as if their starring at the devil himself. Haku's eyes were glowing a dark blue mixed with a bit black making like they were staring into the sea of the abyss. Wendy's were pure white, almost as if you are staring into an angry goddess.

Ya, they never want to see them again.

"Ok let's go enough time has been wasted on these weaklings." Natsu called out to his sisters. Somewhat hesitating to follow him, but they ended up listening. As they were walking outside they were met up with Rune knights waiting outside.

"Tch this right here sisters are the definition of weakness that leave a bad light for mages and knights." Smirking at seeing their faces angry. Some looked ready to attack him but he started to feel Haku and Wendy unleash some of their magic. The wind was picking up, ice started to freeze the ground and any vegetation, flames were erupting around the demon as his eyes started to turn black with a yellow slit.

"What's the matter are you hear to fight us or are you hear to arrest the dark mages?" The knights swore they say shapes of dragons and the devil behind them.

Moving quickly to leave them. Natsu couldn't help but laugh at that, Haku and Wendy giggled at seeing their faces.

As Natsu carried his sisters on his back to go to the guild after collecting the reward. They would have taken the train but he just grabbed them and ran at full speed. Leaving behind a gust of wind in his trail. Wendy would ride his shoulders by sitting on one them, while Haku just holds onto the other.

Wendy felt as if she was riding on Grandina again when she was little. Haku loved the feeling of the cold when she was with Glacia. Natsu never knew that there were some things he did that made the girls feel like they were with their parents again. Natsu may not know it but he has saved them from a darkness of loneliness that could consume them.

Running for what seemed like miles with Natsu speed. Even after walking to the dark mages guild, he still got lost by going the wrong way. Having either Wendy or Haku tell him which way to go he followed their lead. Sadly, that was his mistake since Haku and Wendy were purposely leading Natsu the wrong way.

Towns people and travelers could have sworn they saw a blur of pink, blue and black, hell, he was even going faster than the trains. Well, nothing like a good workout like running and carrying extra weight, right?

 **At Fairy Tail**

Multiple emotions were being shown on the guild mates. After hearing stories on some of Natsu previse missions and training. The looks of horror and surprise spread across everyone's face, Master Makarov looked like he was almost ready to have faint from hearing what kind of damage he can do when he goes all out. Erza found out more on the fact of wielding a blade when you face your enemy can be an all-out deathmatch when it comes to Natsu or anyone that follows the true path of being a swordsman. To follow this will lead to someone is worthy of being a swordsman as his rival. This brought terror and a bit of excitement on learning more about him.

Mirajane somewhat understands what Natsu was saying about that there are monsters out there and they will show no mercy when it comes to fighting and training. She always had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind about monsters not being real but to hear Nexus go into vivid details about them, made her question what kind of monsters can existed in the world.

Cobra was getting excited for the fact that there are others strong opponents like Natsu or his masters. The fact that there any is bringing an adrenaline rush to him. He can face these monsters in order to get stronger to face Natsu and be able to beat him and be a worthy rival as a Dragon Slayer.

Gray had many emotions and thoughts running through his mind about monsters and demons. First one that came to mind was Deliora. The one who killed his family and almost killed Ur. He wants to be strong, strong to fight these monsters and demons that spread terror to this world. No one should have to lose their family to these monsters just because they feel those monsters just felt the need to cause chaos and pain.

Ur was surprisingly showing no emotion to learning the fact that Natsu was trained to kill and fight strong opponent's. Knowing that killing is wrong, she has always felt that their many out there that can cause more death if left alive for a life sentence in prison. Natsu was the one who pointed that out to her.

Nexus couldn't help but chuckle at them for learning more about Natsu."Hehehehe yes, he is a fine warrior indeed. He is a kind man when he wants to be. You all seem so surprised to learn that of him, I guess it does show that humans do lack the form of a simple communication when it comes to new guildmembers. One or many can never demand anything from the person if he is strong enough to push back" Having to enjoy the looks of most the guild for having anger and shame in their eyes and facial expressions.

"Tell me, Natsu have you ever heard of a demon called the pride demon?" Everyone was trying to figure out why she would just talk out in the open, surprised to see Natsu and his sisters back already.

"No but I have read stories about them." Nexus nodding to this she waited for Natsu to continue. "They are by far one of the strongest race of demons. They originate from corrupted spirits of faith and wisdom and they are incredibly powerful demons. Demons who can be killed but not without suffering from fatal blows. Whatever is in their way all that left is just another fool to either bury or burn. Even angels have a hard time to kill a demon that was born to be most insidious. As such they can use mortal's own best nature against them. Clever men outwit themselves. Strong men crush themselves. Humble men forget themselves. Jealous men fear themselves. They can turn corruption into an art."

Many people shivered at the thought of being controlled by that demon. To actually have a demon control and use your own strength and fear against you. But they should understand there are much more worse things that are kept in the shadow.

"Indeed, I'm surprised you know them." Glancing towards the slayer sisters, she noticed them having a calm expression. "And by the looks of it your sisters know some of this."

"If they want to be true Dragon Slayers and mages in this world they have known the dangers and be ready to destroy them by any means necessary." A smirk spread across his face as his eyes started glowing.

"Anyways are you ready for your mission, because it is a lot of work for you." Before Natsu could talk, Makarov spoke from the second floor.

"Now hold on a minute, Natsu I do not feel comfortable with just you going on this dangerous mission. I would feel much better if someone else were to accompany you. Another S class mage should accompany you on this mission.

Nexus doesn't like what he was suggestion, because there is one thing she hates. "If one of your so-called mages accompany him they will surly die or even be consumed by the aftermath of the mission." She hates it when someone tries to question her master order.

"That maybe so, but I would feel comfortable for someone to be with Natsu." A stern expression was crossing him

"Then you would be sacrificing that mage to accompany Natsu on every test and mission that will always include death." Everyone paled at the fact that every mission Natsu is in will basically be a suicide mission. "Tell me have any of ever had to kill someone in a mission or even in self-defense?" seeing no argument as they all looked trying to answer but no one could. "tch that's what I thought.

Before she could speak again she was interrupted by the scarlet S class mage Titania. Looking straight at her eyes she was somewhat impressed to see a look of order

"I don't think Natsu should go on this mission even if he is ordered by his father. It would be much better if someone else with more experience to do this mission or accompany him."

Surprising everyone again Cobra stepped up for the mission to accompany Natsu. He also feels that he shouldn't let his fellow dragon slayer get one up on him.

"You would be crazy if you said Natsu can't do this mission so you can count me in on the mission, because I want a chance to face powerful opponent's." A smirk started spreading across his face. Even a bit of magic was emanating of him.

Nexus turns to Natsu as if asking what should they do, the answer was simple shrug. So, having to face a dilemma she pulls a lacrima to contact her master. But this was a voice communication lacrima, were you can only hear the voice from it.

 **Nexus what have you called me for?"** Everyone jumped by the sound of his voice. They couldn't comprehend what Natsu's master looked like., or even want to see what he looks like.

"It seems that the guild is feeling a lack of support for Natsu to handle the mission you have for him, so they want to send some mages with him." The guild felt insulted for not giving support to Natsu. They believe in him, what with his freakish strength and power. It just they didn't want to lose one of their top mages. Just because they think the title for a S class mage will get to his head

Silence was all that's left in the guild. The master had a chill go down his spine for having to hear the voice of Diablo. Many of the guildmates were simply freighted by Diablo's voice. They wouldn't want to face the one trained Natsu into using magic.

ear **Hahahahahah they honestly think my son cannot handle what their pathetic world produces. It does not matter to me if they wish to join my son in his battle but those who even dare to help him will have to face the same fate as my son."** Everyone except Natsu and Nexus couldn't believe what they heard, they were about to voice their concerns but they felt power radiating off the lacrima making everyone freeze a feeling of fear spread all through out. " **Questioning my authority is asking for a war against me. If you have so much doubt in my son then what are you doing in the guild. Nexus, Natsu the next time you call me to handle the hairless monkey's problems, well you can understand what might happen."** They all just had the look of shame and fear after hearing that. Even the master looked ready to have a heart attack from the amount of shaking from his body. Natsu and his sisters had an impassive look on their faces, not really caring about what their talking about.

 **Natsu don't fail this mission or you will suffer great consequences."** Nodding turning away to leave as a small smile spreads from hearing one last thing. **"Don't die boy.**

Haku and Wendy were afraid with what will happen to Natsu on this mission. They have no doubt about his strength. He has trained them to go past their breaking point when they must go up against stronger opponents. They have always loved their brother even when he can be sadistic at times. He saved them from being alone in the world and now his fight is calling for him. But will they have the strength equal to his when their fight calls for them. Both turning to look at each other as if having a silent conversation, a few seconds later they nod, they turn to leave with Natsu.

"Master are sure it is safe for Natsu to be on his for this mission because he is basically going up against a small army." Erza would not admit it, but she was worried for Natsu. Even though they never got along with each other, she has somewhat held respect for him as a mage but not as a guildmember.

"To be honest I don't like this one bit. I know that he is not the most well-liked person in the guild with the way acted on his first day here. He is still one of my children and I will always try to look out for him even on times he doesn't need it." Makarov sounded very sincere.

"But for his father to do this, for him to give a mission like this is just insane. "Gray exclaimed angrily. He will not admit it to Natsu but ever since he seen Natsu fight Deliora. He wants to make it his life goal to surpass Natsu as his rival.

"Father or not this is his first S class mission and I know he won't be alone, because he always has his sisters with him." Pointing out that Haku and Wendy were not in the guild. "It seems that Natsu has taught his sisters well even if he didn't ask them to join him on his journey." Could hear how proud Nexus is of the three slayers.

He is like his father, but I have a question for your guild, what are your thoughts about my student.

 **With Natsu and company**

After leaving the guild they had to board the train (much to Haku dismay) to go to a town that was close to the border. Then they traveled by foot to the more isolated villages. Wendy and Haku were nervous to travel this far to the border were the cult was known to be located.

Questions were flowing through the dragon slayers about why the cult is located between the borders of Fiore and Westmarch. They had passed a few towns that looked like it was attacked. All that was left were burned down buildings. Ash covered the ground and plant life. Couple of bodies parts were scattered around the towns. Multiple foot prints of men were found and was leading to path much closer to border.

Wendy couldn't believe that there were people out there that would do horrible things. Luckily Carla was there to comfort her through the scene as wind was raging threw the village. Haku was slowly unleashing her ice magic making the ground frozen and sprinkles of snow. Happy was trying to calm Haku down from having to freeze the land.

Standing in front of them was their brother they had no idea what to make of his reaction to all this. Little did they know he is seething with rage. He may have been called a monster by his "guild mates" but the difference for him is that he will not go out of his way to kill innocent even if it called for a mission from his father. The only times he was known to be a monster were in fights against his enemies and some guild mates. Very few ever challenge him anymore due the fear of his strength and power. He doesn't care if the guild fears him, as long as they don't get in his way on how he does things then they won't be on the receiving end of things. But with all this death and destruction he will make the name he was raised in, heard by all his enemies, he will make them fear him once they are face to face with a real monster.

"Haku, Wendy remember this is what you both joined me for as soon as you left the guild. From this point on things will get more difficult, the things you will see, do, can never be undone from this point on. This is your last chance if you decide to keep going.

They can just hear that Natsu is serious about this situation. They do fear the fact of such evil in the world can exists in the world. They have felt the need to turn around and head back to the guild, but they won't. They have trained with Natsu, Ur and Gildarts to face such madness in the world that will step out of shadow. To turn around now would spit the faces of Natsu, Ur and Gildarts for everything they have done.

"We asked you to train us to make us strong enough to be worthy of a Dragon Slayer. To be worthy of such power and responsibilities like you. We will continue forward with you till the very end." Exclaimed Haku, she has loved Natsu as soon as she laid eyes on him. When he took care of them in training, and living a somewhat normal life, giving them a home, food and teaching them the ways of life. She would never give up on Natsu. He is the hell flame in her world of ice.

'Even though it will get scary from here on out… but I know I will always have all you guys with me." Nothing but confidence and joy was heard by Wendy. She may be too young for any of this, but she believes in herself and everyone. She wants to be as strong as her brother and sister, she wants to prove she can be as strong as them

An amusing chuckle could be heard from Natsu. It was no doubt in his mind that they will be strong, if not stronger when they face their opponents.

Moving on ahead he notice that the tracks are leading into what looked like a cemetery at the base of the mountain. The land was filled darkness and shadow. Trees were old, the branches looked like it was part of a haunted forest. Puddles covered the path. The sounds of the branches were creaking. Crows were watching them as if death was waiting for them. Who's to say that Haku and Wendy are not freaked by this.

Sniffing the air, he noticed a foul smell. Whatever it was it made Natsu feel a bit uncomfortable. Noticing a giant worm, he knew what was close and what was with it. But there was another scent, it had the mixture of blood and metal. The scent was nowhere near the church.

"Natsu we are being followed" Haku and Wendy were able to smell the same scent. Just by smelling it, it was making the slayers feel strong urges to fight. As if it was fight for territory and dominance.

"Be on guard, cause from here on out expect anything to happen. Carla Happy I want the both of you stay here. You will only get in the way of this mission." They were about to disagree but a glace from Natsu with his eyes glowing told them this was not up for a debate. They could only hope that they will be alright with how things are going to turn out.

Noticing the tracks lead to an abandoned church. Entering into the abandon monastery they are greeted with the sight of broken chairs, lanterns. Shards of glass were spread across the cold flooring of stones. Demonic drawings of symbols, text, and skeletons of every form of a human. Even skeletons of children were found.

Searching for any secret passages that would lead to main hideout our even were the hostages are. Wendy finds a room that holds a few flags, each with their own symbol on it.

The first one was a tattered flag that has a crescent shape with five pieces of bones spread a quarter apart only on the top part of the moon. Dead center were three human skulls.

The second flag had a design of an eye. Demons, cultist, governments and the strongest know of the meaning. They would call it the great eye.

The third has the skull of a human while wearing a helmet. On the both sides of it were curved horns were the ears would be. Two axes crossed together to form an x. To add almost more frightening image was a sword that impaled the middle of the head.

Wendy turned around calling her brother and sister. To say that Haku was wondering what these flags are. Only one person in that group knew what the flags mean. These were the flags that represent the factions of what appeared to be an unholy alliance. Reaching into his pocket he pulls out a camera lacrima. Nexus would no doubt need to see this. Already having to think that this mission will get more exciting than it already is.

After taking the photos, they continue their search. Haku couldn't help the feeling of being watched by someone from a far enough distance, what was bugging her was who was spying on them.

Wendy was feeling a bit more scared and fragile after seeing the flags. It would seem that the insignia has left a wake of fear in Wendy's strength and determination. Each flag was set as reminder of the great dangers that the world has to offer. Each one sets the strike of fear to those who stand in their way. The fear and anxiety makes that person or persons worry that if this is their last days will arrive sooner rather then later.

They were about to move on but the doors closed, all the lanterns produced fire. Even a wall fire and thorns covered the entrance and windows.

Seals started to emerge from the ground and air. From the ground, dark mages and men who are dressed up as priest. The cultist had the look of madness. Grey skin, red slits being surrounded by pitch black. Evil has consumed their souls making them forever worship and follow the path of darkness the world has to offer. What made Haku and Wendy a bit more freighted then they are right now, is that all the cultist has the engraving of pentagram. Evil has chosen them to be their followers, the worms beneath their feet, the dogs that will obey their will, their power, their expendable soldiers.

"Whatever you do don't hold back against them, they won't hesitate to kill you or anyone else." Nodding at the warning and unleashing their magic. As soon as he finished talking the dark mages attacked. Weapons were drawn, magic projectiles of fire, earth and darkness were aimed at the dragon slayers.

Dodging the attack, they engaged the enemy's. Haku used her ice magic to increase her speed and quick precision to attack. Launching shards of ice that imbedded into the knee caps, shoulders, thighs, and chest. A few mages were even knocked into the wall of fire that was blocking there exist.

Despite the small size of Wendy, she was able to hold her ground. Using her small body to get around or through the mages. Able to use their weight and height against them. Sending them either through the wall or floor. Both slayers would not even let any pass through them to attack their brother. They know that he could take them out, but why waste his time when this fight is easy for them.

 **Play Yashuhara Takanashi – Titania no yoroi**

The cultist that where standing in the back started chanting something. Everything and everyone stopped when blood red seals appeared on the ground and small sinkholes. The dragon slayer sister and dark mages were baffled by this event. Only one who wasn't troubled by this was Natsu.

Haku and Wendy turned around to ask what happening but stopped when they saw his eyes being shadowed by his hair. A sinister smile was sporting his face as if he was happy to see that evil was being unleased for him to unleash his own inner demons.

Massive red demons that look like something you would find in one the seven layers of hell. Claws sharp as the strongest iron. Spikes spread across their back, shoulders, and head. Undead were even rising from the shadows of the church. The decaying corpse looks to be years old or even fresh.

"Both of you handle these mages I have the demons and cultist." A sinister grin spread's, his eyes gleaming as predator finding his prey. Setting lose some of his magic, his hands became ablaze.

The demons feel the presence surrounding the male, a presence they haven't felt since The Eternal Conflict and the civil war that broke out in the Burning Hells. The presence of their fallen Master and a presence that seems more unknown to them. It felt more sinister and has some conflict mixed in. But a third presence was making them break out into a frenzy rage.

Following their rage, they went ahead to attack the mage. Natsu seeing them charge, he started feeling more excited to fight these true demons.

Claws were spread out ready to attack, the signal for the blood bath is beginning.

 **End Yashuhara Takanashi – Titania no yoroi**

Distance away

Six cloaked figures could be seen standing at the edge of a cliff watching in the distance. Shadows of darkness where concealing the bodies perfectly from any intruders.

"Mistress should we continue to follow them?" A female asked the leader.

"Ya even though I hate to admit it Masane is right so shouldn't we get a bit closer to them?" another female said making the other one have tic marks.

"You still sore from the fight I had with you Shiori?!" the two females now identified as Masane & Shiori started to get in each other's face.

"That boy did seem kind of cute I wonder if mother would approve of him?" said another girl.

"You are just so obsessed with mother aren't you Maria?" the girl now identified as Maria

"O shut up Asagi, you know full well that you tend to worry about our mother!" A small girl yelled at Maria.

"Just shut up Aoi" Asagi just said in a lazy manner. "Besides what the point of following them? We know that demons and cultist are here but why aren't we doing anything to stop them?" That question made everyone stop what they were doing and wonder the same thing. Why weren't they down their killing them? What's so special about the boy?

"The empress gave us the mission, but after some recent events she believes that someone has the power similar to Diablo, her father. Which is why she sent me out to make sure we are positive on who he we might have to deal with." This baffled everyone to hear that someone concerned their mother/empress to have powers similar the most powerful demon of The Prime Evils. Diablo, The lord Of Terror. The youngest of the of the three Lords of Hell has been known throughout the worlds. Every different world has heard its name as it has spread as a plague. Any enemies who dare go against him will feel the wrath of Diablo and know why he is named The Lord Of Terror. He has even been considered the strongest of his brothers when they fought against each other.

This has brought in excitement for them. But this excitement they are feeling will be nothing but a bloody psychotic excitement. These girls have been trained by the best warriors when it comes to men and demons. But a chance to fight against someone who could be the son or student of Diablo, is bringing out lust of excitement that can rival demons of lust.

Just as they were about to question her, they were interrupted by an explosion in the church that was now sporting a several holes and bodies were on fire. Quite a few were sent soring threw the sky and landing close to them.

Couple landed on the trees breaking the branches, their blood decorated the trees and grass. Few even got impaled through their stomach, chest, and head. It almost seemed like Natsu was sending a message to those who are following them. This set the women to be impressed that someone was able to sense them.

All this was causing the women to giggle a bit and their wrist started glowing a bit. Each one having the looks of sadistic, lust, excitement, and the everlasting crazed smile. Knowing that this assignment will not be boring at all. Who knows maybe they can fight the so called son of Diablo.

 **Back with the slayers**

 **Sky Dragon Roar!**

 **Ice Dragon Roar!**

Unleashing power against the mages and demons. Those that were standing could not believe the power the two young girls hold. Their magic overpowered the magic desperate attempt to stop their attack. Hitting their targets, the results were absolute. Years of hellish training with Natsu their attacks destroyed the demons and undead.

The mages and cultist were not so lucky. The roar of the wind cut through any armor or blades, along with shredded any clothing or skin. The little one is not backing down from any fight or taking it easy on them. The mages were panicking when they see the ice turned everything it contacted. It was as if a snowwoman stories that plagued lands were true.

The ice mage moved as an assassin, swift as the calm river, calm as stars in the night, and deadly as venom. Many could did not stand a chance when picks of ice hit them in areas that made them either paralyzed or frozen right there on the spot. Haku had her magic cover her fist up to her shoulders. Each punch or kick turned into small patches of ice on impact.

Dodging quick swipes from the demons and any magic projectiles. The fire dragon slayer would say he only got a workout from dodging. They weren't even worth casting a simple magic spell. Getting bored with these demons, he decides to end it. Summoning a kunai, letting it drop imbedded into the stone causing a crack to appear.

Chains rattled as it moved. The mages and cultist were starting to get a bit more intimated. Wrapping the chain around his hand he pulls it out of the stone, using it as a whip he uses the speed and weight of the kunai to throw it through a demon's skull turning it into ash and embers.

Not giving a chance for any of the demons, mages, or cultist he moves in a fast 360 cutting through the waist, working its way up to shoulders then the heads. Each one died, ranging from 8 to 15 of his enemies dying from being vertically cut in halves or quarters. There were even a few that were missing part of their head.

Haku got grabbed by a mage who is trying to use her as a hostage. She jumps over the mage before grabbing his shoulders freezing his upper body making him fall over shattering into pieces. Noticing a group charging their magic projectiles. Releasing the buildup, Haku uses **Ice Dragon Shield** to summon a frozen wall that has dragon design on it. Using it to protect herself from any the magic arsenals

Wendy sees her sister summon a frozen wall she runs over to her jumping over the enemies and using the wind to propel her farther. Haku cuts through the wall into three. The sky slayer uses the three sections to her advantage. She jumps the top part to a small portion of the dragon roar to fly through some heads of cultist and implanted into a demon's head that tried to sneak attack on Natsu. The middle part of the wall got punched at the end of it, propelling at a 360 tearing through any undead. Then the lower part of the wall got kicked so hard by both slayers it shattered into shards, as Wendy used hear Wind magic to propel them in every direction. It was either tearing or imbedding the flesh of the cultist and mages.

Natsu was enjoying what seemed like an endless number of enemies to add to the slaughter. Spinning the kunai in every 360 angles, cutting through flesh, armor, and stones. Each one cut down in different angles. Either being cut in half, from shoulder to hip, or through the waist, or from the head to between the legs. There were those who got their legs, arms, and heads cut off. He is living to his name to being the son of the devil.

After the fight was over there was only one mage alive. This mage looked more frightened then before trying to put a strong front but, seeing the dismembered body parts of his comrades. The look of horror permanently implanted on their faces. After all the horrors, the single dark mage has committed ranging from torture, rape, theft, murder, and kidnappings. He can hear the silent screams of his comrades. It almost seemed like an act of vengeance for all the crimes he has committed.

Wendy and Haku see the man shaking from the terror he just witnessed. They couldn't help but feel like they should be expecting more of these types of situations, knowing that must be something and be ready to cross that line when need be. Broken out of their thoughts they hear the footsteps of their brother.

The waste of blood, organs, flesh laid behind Natsu as if a savage animal killed for the thrill.

"Now then, are you going to tell me what I want to know or am I going to have make you talk?"

Only to sputter out that he would talk.

"That's good it seems you dark mages can learn even if that meant the death of your guild." A smirk spreads across his face. Scaring the mage even more to form a puddle under him. Poor guy.

"What are you doing to the villagers you have kidnapped?

"W-w-ww-we were going to send them off to a tower. Th-there have been talk of a someone who is building a tower to resurrect someone or open a door, but to what I don't know. We were even planning on selling some of the slaves to some our buyers, easy money. That's all we were going to do I swear!" Natsu asked for the list of his buyers. He practically spilled his guts giving him the list of their buyers. The reason he has the list is because he is the leader of the guild that accompanied their partners to the kidnappings and killings. He was hoping that this would at least make them see that he will turn over a new leaf or even send him to jail.

"Thank you for this." The dark mage thought he was going to be released as the fire mage asked his sisters to leave. Natsu turned around to make sure his sisters were nowhere near them. Hoping that he can live to see another day but that turned out not to be the case. He slivers of hope was taken away as soon as he saw red eyes, red eyes that were glowing behind the shadowing of his hair as he slowly turned around. The eyes could forever haunt a man soul, but these eyes promised only one thing for him, and that one thing was…. Death!

 **Demon Secret Art; Realm of Terror!**

The dark mage was about to run before the fire mage could do anything. But he was too late, his body went limp. Minutes passed, his body started shaking, sweat started dripping off him, pool of urine and it smelled like he defecated himself as well. Then screams were unleashed in the wind.

"Another one to be trapped in the torment of his own sins, nightmares. Never to be released" a sinister chuckle plagued the empty church. "How appropriate for you dark mages. To be truly consumed in your own darkness and fear." Moving swiftly as if the dead bodies were never there. He can feel it, the feeling of a small rush from his kills. He hasn't had these feelings since his battles in Hell.

Walking out of the abandon church, he starting to think that their base is somewhere underground but question is where.

" It would seem that they were expecting someone to arrive but I don't think they expected dragon slayers." Said Haku as she had a bit of glow from the fight.

"Tch, it would seem so also I believe we are being watched" Natsu pointed at a snake that had a lacrima at the temple of its forehead. "Looks like we have an audience to entertain. Let's not disappoint them also no need to be shy Wendy, it's only a lacrima meant to record us in the battle." A grin spread across him along with a chuckle seeing Wendy blush from being embarrassed by her brother. "I have a feeling who it is that is watching us and she wants to either make sure we survive or she wants to make sure that they know what this world can produce or hide.

 **Fairy Tail**

Everyone couldn't believe what they just saw the death that the three dragon slayers presented to everyone. Two sweet young girls who were known to spread happiness and love to people. Only for them to spread the exact opposite, to take a life and to kill people with magic.

The entire guild was either talking about what they saw or just speechless. Grey was watching the event with Ur. Grey didn't know how to react to this, one of his guild mates, the one he has declared as a rival ever since he has seen a glimpse of Natsu destroying Deliora. Seeing Natsu kill those mages, cultist, and demons brought back memories when his town was being destroyed or when he went to fight Deliora.

Erza, Simon, Sho, Millianna, Angel, Racer, Macbeth, Richard, they all could feel the memories coming back from the godawful tower. Memories of being tortured, forced to work to point of death, and hearing crap about 'you're lucky to even be alive, or you don't deserve to live' everything was coming back when they were heard what the mage and his guild had planned for the slaves. It made them sick, but that sickness turned to shock when Natsu did something to mage when he started screaming bloody murder.

Mira was known to be crazy scary and almost sadistic towards anyone who dare cross her. But after getting her beating from Natsu in the fight. She knew somewhere deep down that Natsu was monster, no a demon. A demon that will not hesitate to kill anyone that is his enemy. What they had seen was a clear indication of what they can do and what kind of threat they face. She remembers what Natsu said to her about the world having other monsters and him being one those monsters.

Makarov, Gildarts and Ur were more than familiar with killing, but only when necessary. But it seems that everything around their world is changing. And killing seemed almost more than necessary with this mission. Makarov has always frowned when it came to killing, but to actually going through with it. Natsu seemed ready, he didn't hesitate once, not for a split second. Gildarts has come across the need to kill someone that has done horrific deeds onto others. But it seems like Natsu has seen before what people done to other people. Comes with the territory of being the son to Diablo. Ur has killed before in her younger more eager days when she discovered she is an ice mage. One day when she tried to fight against a mage that was using his magic to intimidate towns people to take what he wanted. When she was traveling she stumbled across the town. They were desperate to be free from the man, anyone who dared to cross him ended in the hospital close to death door step. When she found this out from the mayor of the town. She ended up facing the man and his small group that started following him just before she arrived. She thought she had control of her magic but it turned out to be fatal against them and the man. Either being completely frozen or shattered. Such emotions consumed her after hearing what the man did, greatly consumed she committed an act that made her almost commit suicide in the aftermath. But she was saved by a man who later came to love. But the universe seemed to have other ideas for her. Leaving Ur who was pregnant after saying he loved her and that she has to live on. When she found out she was pregnant, she was happy to bring life into the world. After giving birth to her daughter Ultear, she was happy to have a daughter, a daughter that would be a great mage or civilian in the future. She loved her daughter with all her heart. But I would seem fate has another plan to make Ur suffer. Her daughter broke into a fever, after taking her to the hospital that specializes in helping mages. After a week of leaving Ultear in the hospital, she returned to check on her only to find out her daughter died, and that her body was to 'disturbing' for her to look at. Her life turned upside down again, she was a breaking point but that changed again when she found Lyon and Gray. Taking them in an be the future ice mages. But even that was not enough to fill the gap in her heart that has the memories of Ultear. She has tried to save Lyon and Gray from becoming consumed on getting revenge against Deliora for the deaths of hundreds if not then thousands of civilians that lost their lives to the monster. Ur saved both Gray and Lyon from being killed by Deliora, she was ready to make the ultimate sacrifice to make sure they live for another day. Even deep down inside her she wished she would be saved by someone. Saved from a curse that seems to take whoever she holds close to her heart. Accepting her fate to be alone and to be killed using a spell to seal Deliora away forever. Seems the universe has answered her prayers. Fire erupted consuming Deliora and whatever stood the way. Natsu was the flame that saved her from her cold world. He has taken a liking to Ur for being a strong woman and for standing up against anything that stood in her way. He has helped guiding her and she helped guiding him.

"O my he is really excited for this mission. Also, I'm so proud of him noticing the lacrima." Nexus started to wipe away her tears and blowing her nose. Kept on muttering about how proud she is and how Natsu is starting to grow up. The entire guild sweatdropped to that.

"How can you be proud of him killing someone who was defenseless!" Screamed an angry Gray.

"I would have to agree with Gray, that man gave him all the information. Natsu could have knocked him out and send him to jail." Said Erza who did not believe in killing someone who could serve his time in jail. Many people were agreeing to Gray and Erza about not killing.

"I would keep watching if I were you, because you wouldn't want to miss the entertainment." Said Nexus gesturing to a large lacrima.

 **Back with the Slayers**

"Natsu who were those men in the dark red and black robes? I have never seen them or heard of them before." Said Haku as she was curious to why men were able to summon demons.

"Tch their all nothing but puny humans who were either to weak minded or to obsess with the power of demons." Waiting for him to explain more as he walking around looking for another entrance, digging or ripping graves and buildings apart. "A demon's power is strong enough to rival A class to S class mages. But there is another level that is beyond demons and that is Devil slayer magic. It's more stronger and more dangerous for a regular mage to handle." Said Natsu as he kept searching for something.

"Are there other magic out there that is similar to your magic." Question Haku as she sweatdropped as Natsu lifted a tombstone that seemed very longer then a regular.

"Just know this, for any of those types of magic you have to sacrifice something in order to have it. I know because I have sacrificed something for my powers." It was a rare for the girls to see the look of seriousness or even a hint of sadness when he spoke.

"Aww there it is." Pointing out a large hole in the ground. "this is where you girls have to wait, cause things are bond to get real ugly and to graphic for you too." Both of them were about to protest but they were silenced by a glare from him. "I'm also going to need the both of you to watch the front and make sure no one else gets in, cause this will get ugly. Well it would be my morning exercise if not then maybe tougher." A smirk was spreading across his face.

Walking down the path way into the lair of the demons, he can already smell blood as if it was here for a couple of months to days. He can hear the screams through the winds that howl in the tunnels.

"I wonder how many they have done there for me to kill or if there are other stronger opponents." Speaking out loud.

After a couple of minutes of walking down the hallway. He started seeing the walls decorated with skeletons, and sharp objects. Further walking the hallway, he notices torture devices such as the iron maiden, coffin torture, the guillotine, the rack, the chair of torture, crocodile shears, the breaking wheel, Spanish donkey, saw torture and crucified. Many of it was either used on dark mages or civilian's, either for kicks or for information. Just by seeing this it started bringing out his dark side as he set a blaze, removing any form of abomination that he comes across unknowingly sending shockwaves through the tunnels.

Something was stirring in its sleep. It could sense the power, the rage and heartbeat of this unknown figure. A smirk spread across a set of sharp teeth that had blood around it. It stood tall, sparks flickering, flames erupting around it. A miasma spreads across the ground.

Multiple eyes open, a mixture of black and dark purple. Horns and spikes were spread across his entire body. You can fell the power emanating off this monster. True power that can level a mountain. Clear a land that was filled with life, as if it was never there. Many souls have tried to kill these monsters but very few can.

Only those who serve the empress have a chance to survive against them. Even then they have a hard time to survive, but not without either missing a limb, a squad or death.

Continuing down the path he hears some people talking around the corner, even whimpers could be heard.

Peeking around the corner he can see a bunch of civilian's being gathered in a circle. From the looks of texts and the cultist gathering around them. No doubt they are using them as a sacrifice to what his guesses were a power boast, transforming them into undead followers or for the sick pleasure.

Having enough of this he sneaks behind one of the guards. Quickly moving. Using the darkness to hide presence he grabs the unsuspected mage. The mage was tried to struggle but the strong grips were unfazed around his throat and mouth. Shadows of the darkness consumed the mage, quickly snapping his neck. The first prey has been consumed by the fires of.

Natsu the Son of Diablo!

Sneaking around the rocky pillars. The shadows kept on consuming more the mages, the cultist was unaware of the actions until they heard a laughter.

"hehehehahhahahahahha it's simply pathetic that you humans would use others as simple sacrifice's." Natsu said taunting the cultist as they were muttering blasphemy, sacrilege, judas, non-believer.

"Tch you guys are annoying." Latching his kunai, aiming it at one cultist as it pierced his heart. Shouting "Get over here." Punching the cultist of the kunai and landing on another. Rushing in the finish them off before they complete the ritual.

Grabbing one the cultist by the neck as he quickly summoned his kunai, cutting through like butter. Turning left delivering a diagonal spin kick to the head of another cultist sending him through ground. Using the body that was sticking he used it as leverage to jump over two more cultists. Landing behind he quickly spins around to slice through the waist using the chain on his kunai, that was on fire.

Launching another kunai that was also on fire. Spinning them in every angle, cutting threw bodies as if they were nothing but lambs for a slaughter.

Retracting his kunai's. He notices two enemies left, one is a mage that carries a sword and the other looks to be almost a monk.

All three of them are at a standstill, neither moving, or taking their eyes off their opponent.

The civilians were looking at the pink haired mage that didn't falter into killing his enemies. They were all wondering if he was here to save them or kill them.

The monk moved first to attack, delivering a barrage of attacks. He boosts up his speed attack to kill the heretic. But he was surprised to see the heretic not block each attack, instead he takes them directly

The mage moved to cut through Natsu's waist, in the hopes his blade kills him. Only for the blade to stop for a second then shatter. The mage regrouped with the monk. The mage looked deathly afraid to see his blade shatter.

Drip…

Drip…

The mage could feel something wet and warm around his hands. Looking at his hands he sees that they were bleeding. Bleeding from handle that cut him instead.

"So pathetic, none of you have ever had to a demon or dragon slayer. You actually believed you could kill me."

Both the mage and monk were more afraid than ever. They believed that the lone mage was someone who got lucky by killing their 'comrades' only to realize they are facing something that is just inhuman. The combination of a demon and dragon slayer magic is the most dangerous and destructive magic recorded in human history.

"Now then" they looked at him as darkness covered his body. His eyes glowing dark crimson red. "Do me a favor, just die!" He shouted as he charged right at them.

Blood splattered across the ground their

After ending the last one of this group he makes his way to the prisoners. Noticing they are afraid of him for what he has done. He cuts open all the cages by throwing his kunai to the top corners of the cage. Letting gravity pull it outward.

Many of them feared that he would kill them all after seeing what he capable of, but all the sense of doubt was silenced as he spoke.

"Look if you want to live then go down that path, there are two mages out there that will help you and keep you all safe from any threats."

Moving further down path, he locates a much bigger batch of Mages and Cultist in what seemed like an arena. Having to see a bunch of mages and cultist surround the arena looking down as if someone was fighting for her life as entertainment.

He calmly walks back into the shadows as if he wasn't there. As he got into the shadow a black seal appeared on the ground, first shaped as a circle. Muttering some word's, it slowly breaks apart into tendrils. Slowly it crept between the feet of the unsuspected fools who don't know that death calls for them. The pits of fire call for the burning of their flash and soul.

Getting a better look at her she as long black hair tied into a pony tail that reached her lower back. Her clothing was bloodied and had cuts in them. Sleeves covered her arms. A full body robe did little to hide her figure. He even notices a gash on her side hip, deciding to save her and not let her have all the fun.

Jumping out of the shadows into the pit. The girl was surprised to see this unknown mage stand in front of her. Did her mother or her Empress send someone to free her and everyone else from this hell.

"I can feel it, I can feel the small piece of adrenaline. It feels just like when I fight against my sisters. It's faint but it's there. Come on you worthless demons show me what you got." Exclaimed a smirking Natsu as he stretched out his arms, trying to lure his opponents for the bait.

Charging at him with rage. "heh they took the bait." Natsu knows that getting them in a fit of rage will either make mistakes or attack with pression. Either way it doesn't matter to him since they will be killed. Going into hand to hand combat.

One demon charged right with its claws wanting to spill the mage blood. Going for vertical slash, but dodge last minute when he moved to the side of the demon grabbing it around the neck. Tossing it across his side by using it as a shield when another demon used an axe to kill the mage, only for it to kill one it's brethren. Enraged by this the two others split up attacking from both sides. Using the dead body as base jump, to do a back flip through the weapons they were using. But something got dragged with Natsu. A demon had his arm entangled by Natsu's legs, drawing the body through the swords that crossed his path. Both swords cut through the demon into separate chunks.

Running at the two bewildered demons, jumping up to deliver a punch to one demon and a kick to another. Only to see blood erupt from the temple of both demons. Retracting his hidden blades, as he did that they both fell down dead. Seeing that the demons in the pit are dead, he would say he disappointed.

"W-wh-who are you" the girl who was fighting in the pit stood up shakenly. In awe from seeing some male kill demons in mere minutes.

"Huh so your still alive, that good cause I wouldn't have to carry you out of here." This got the girl a bit infuriated with him, was about to resort back at him till she felt vibrations. It slowly started getting louder, louder, and louder.

Everyone was panicking from it. Everyone could hear the massive footsteps of the demon. Power was being released from. Lighting sparks can be seen at random spots. Scorch marks were left behind the lighting. As it got closer more sparks and scorch marks started breaking apart the walls and grounds in the area.

Many of the mages and cultist were consumed with fear. It was if the demon made them stop moving. IT could have been from the power or hearing the voices from demon, as it was saying "So a foolish warrior enters in my lair. **Hehehahah no doubt you are a demon slayer and dragon slayer**." The voice of the Pride Demon sent chills down everyone's spine. The girl looked at the pink mage, she couldn't believe that there are demon and dragon slayers that are still alive. When she looked at the slayer she only to see him standing and just… starring. Starring right at the eyes of the bigger demon.

Natsu would say he was impressed to see this almighty demon. Standing in range from 20 to 35 feet tall. Spikes and scales covered the body. Making it look more intimidated, fearful, and demonic. Massive spikes shaped as blades or thorns were a part of the forearms. Eight eyes glowing a dark purple. Massive horns could be seen on its and spikes spread around it's back. Reviling it's black and dark purple body, to say it is massive, it could easily destroy a guild hall or attack the kingdom's castle or the headquarters of the magic council.

Many people were thinking they were dead as soon as the Pride Demon showed up, they were going to die a horrible death. This demon doesn't care for lowly demons or humans. It will kill without mercy. Everyone was thinking they were dead but Natsu had a different thought.

 _"_ _Hehe this will be more fun then I thought."_

Both demons were releasing their magic. The pressure unleashed by both these demons were unbearable for the mages and cultist. Outside Haku and Wendy could feel the magic pressure, already knowing that it's Natsu but the other one was an unknown. They could feel the magic pressure being released. The ground was shaking, cracks could be heard from monastery. Rocks were falling from the mountain, glass were shattering.

"Wendy are you all right?" Haku was worried for her younger sister from having to feel such a demonic sinister magic power. But surprisingly she was fine. Like it wasn't bothering her at all. She noticed she had a light blue aura surrounding her

"I'm fine Haku but what is that power being released?" Wendy didn't know how she was still standing from the sinister power outbreak. Haku even looked fine, she even noticed she had a light green aura surrounding her.

"I would say that is our new enemy we have to fight soon. I know Natsu is excited to fight, even I have to admit I'm a bit excited for this fight. Wouldn't you agree Wendy?" a small smile spread across her face.

"I swear the both of you are almost barbaric as Natsu." Said a monotone voice of Carla. "Aye but they're not crazier then Natsu." Said Happy, but only time will tell.

As they were about to talk more they notice people were running out of the tunnel. They would have attacked but they noticed they were dirty, clothing was ragged. Haku and Wendy couldn't believe what they were seeing. These people had the looks of fear, sadness, and hope.

A hope they will make sure is still there by the end of tonight. That's if they can survive through the night.


	9. Demon and Devil Powers

Rage and Destruction

That's all there was rage and destruction on the lands that once had life and signs of humanity structures. The fight between a future Devil Slayer against the real deal. The pride demon is one of the few that can hold its own against Angels, Dragons, and powerful S-class to triple S-class mages. Many have fallen to the Pride demon's

But Natsu will not fall. He knows what's on the line and that would be his life. The life he has taken to become what he is today. He has taken a life that will constantly face death at every corner, at every battle. He is a demon who will soon become devil.

And the demon standing in front of him is the first step to becoming the devil.

Many could not say they would live to see the day a human or demon is standing against one the most dangerous demons ever known to walk among the lands of men and demons. A fate to go against monsters like this is no trivial or sane matter when it comes to fruition.

But alas it would seem this is his destiny when he has to fight against monsters like these ones.

Both demons were looking at each other waiting. Waiting for who would make the first move. The Pride Demon is to not be trifled with when you set your sights on it. They have the power to fight toe to toe with dragons and angels. Truly a force to be reckon with, they make the demons of Zeref look like kids throwing a temper tantrum.

Then there is Natsu Diablo. The first and probably only student of Diablo. He has been trained to fight against demons and angels. Trained by the best who follow under Diablo's rule in Hell/Underworld. The first demon he went up against was an abomination of all things related to demons and devils. He remembers the overpowered force he was getting when he faced Deliora. This demon in front of him will help him with the new developments that await him.

"Hey girl if your able to move, then I suggest that you hurry up and take whoever else is trapped down here back to the surface." Said Natsu as he was cracking his knuckles.

"W-what, I'm not going to leave you down here to face this demon!" Exclaiming in worry and looking at him as if he was crazy. She has heard stories of the Pride Demons and their true monsters that will kill anyone or anything.

"Just shut up! Get moving you're only going to get in the way if you fight with me!" Natsu started releasing a bit of his magic when he started talking. She could see a glint of excitement in his eyes.

Before she could respond the Pride Demon rushed forward hopping to get the drop on his prey. A shockwave shacks the ground, creating dust in the area of both demons. A large fist was connecting to Natsu as he is standing his ground, literally. The impact made Natsu form small crater and cracks on the ground.

Still standing in the small crater, bringing his other large fist to the Natsu, making him slam into the walls. The impact created a crater in the wall sending cracks through the walls and ceiling.

Silence consumed the area as many were frighten by the power of the Pride Demon that could make the kill any ordinary mage. But Natsu was far from anything that is ordinary in this world. And he is not alone in this.

Play Audiomachine - Uprising

Jumping from the cloud of dirt that gathered he brought his right arm for a punch only for it to be blocked by the demon's massive arm. Pushing it back a bit, everyone was surprised to see the Dragon Demon Slayer survive the attack!

Cracking every bone in his neck and arms, stretching the muscles. He couldn't help but have a smirk spread across his face.

"I must say it has been awhile since someone or something delivered a punch like that. Hehehehahahaha be sure not to disappoint me in this fight. I hate fighting weaklings." Making the 'bring it on' hand gesture. The Pride Demon had sadistic smirk along with a sinister laugh to go with it. Needless to say, every human felt a chill go down their spines with fear spread across their face.

Both rushed towards each other. The battle of demons has begone.

With Haku and Wendy

Both sisters were healing any of the villagers that were hurt in any physical way. Wendy was using her wind magic to heal any bruises or life threating wounds. Haku was applying ointments the scars and muscles to help with releasing the pain and tension that are build up. The scars would still be their but only as a faint mark. The marks left by the chains or any scars will forever be reminded of the horror they went through.

"Happy, Carla I need the both of you to go and pick up some more herbs, at this rate I won't have enough for everyone." Said Haku, knowing that the amount of ointment she has won't be enough to heel everyone.

"Alright but be careful, I don't exactly feel safe being near the brute that can cause plenty of damage." Exclaimed Carla.

"Aye he can cause a lot of damage anywhere." As both cats started flying around sniffing for the herbs Haku needs.

"Are there any others that haven't made it out yet?" Asked Wendy as she was healing a villager.

"Yes, there was a much larger group that was being lead deeper into the mountains. I think there was 12 of them in the group." Said a villager. As Wendy got up looking ready for a fight.

Haku can you handle the rest I'm going to go look for anyone that is trapped down there." Haku looked at Wendy like she was crazy, but considering who trained them.

"I will not let you go down there without me or someone else to go with you." Wendy was about to argue but a voice interrupted them.

"If you don't want the squirt to be alone, then let me go with her." Both sisters looked at who the voice belong to. It belonged to Cobra.

Arriving in all his glory. He has a white long-sleeved jacket over his black muscle t shirt. Along with red pants that have multiple black belts wrapping around his legs. Beside him was a purple snake that looked as big as an anaconda.

A smile grassed upon Haku and Wendy to see one of their Dragon Slayer brothers here to help. Though they are surprised to him here to help.

"Cobra what are you doing here?" Asked Haku. Her, Wendy and Natsu have had some good history with Cobra when they are not fighting. Cobra may have had some problems with Natsu being one the strongest, even when he became S-class mage before him. They were able to solve all their problems by a good old fashion fist fight, and boy did Cobra end up in the hospital for a while. Then Cobra confronted him again only this time Natsu directed such sinister aura that made Cobra see a demonic figure standing behind him ready to attack at any second. He gets the chills when he remembers the glowing red eyes, the black horns, the face frighten him more as if he was staring at a creation of the devil himself. It made all the monsters he has faced look like something that was child's play

After that Cobra was basically talked down by Natsu saying 'If you want to fight me, then get stronger, because I have no time to fight such weaklings, even ones who throw temper tantrums for not getting what they want. You clam you're the strongest cause of your magic, then your nothing but fucking idiot! Poison is indeed one the strongest but it can only get you so far if you don't improve it. The moment you faced me is the moment you already lost to me.' Cobra hated the fact he was weak, it brought back memories of when he was in the tower. It was through this he may have someone who he will consider his rival and someone who he wants to fight and surpass or be on equal ground as Natsu.

"Had a feeling you guys would need help considering what the flame head teacher said. Plus, I enjoy an all-out fight when it comes to it." Looking around he notice that Natsu is not here. "I'm guessing that Natsu is the one making the tremors?"

"Lucky guess." Smirked Wendy.

"Well if you want to save whoever is trapped down their then we better get moving chibi." Cobra smirked and Haku chuckled at Wendy when she was embarrassed and looked like an angry chibi throwing her arms around, with her cheeks puffed and red. How he just loves to mess with her.

Both dragon slayers and the giant snake started to walk in the underground pathway, but Cobra had to order his snake Cubelios to carry Wendy as she was still mad and not moving from her spot as she was throwing a tantrum. Haku and the villagers sweatdropped at seeing that happen. But Haku it was basically the normal thing for a bunch of Dragon Slayers.

"Let's hope they can find them and make it out alive." Haku cast a worried glance at them as they entered underground. Getting back to healing the villagers, she knows that this mission is bound to get more complicated by the minute if not then by the seconds. Anything could go wrong at this point.

With Natsu

The fight between the Slayer and Pride Demon escaladed deep within the mountain that you see cracks forming everyone as if it was bound to collapse at any moment. It would seem that it is holding by sheer luck.

Natsu dodged multiple dark projectiles, seeing that more were aiming at him he started running. As he was running he noticed there are some dark mages still standing after he set off the trap he laid down. Let's just say that the trap exploded and ended up decorating the walls and floors.

Running pass the mages, none of them knew what to think when it was too late. Black lighting just evaporated the mages, leaving nothing but scorch of were the victims used to stand and live.

"Heh I must say this is getting more interesting than the time I fought that abomination that Zeref created." He could hear a growl coming from the Pride Demon for comparing him to those lowly demons.

 **"** **Don't think you have won boy, we true demons are more powerful than those that were created by that human."** He could hear the venom in his sentence.

"Then don't hold back, prove to me that you truly are a demon from the depths of hell!" The dragon slayer shouted as he charged at the demon. Dodging more lightning bolt that were sent towards Natsu. The demon charged after his attack, bringing his left hand down for a strike. Dashing to the left at the last minute, he jumped deliver a strike. Only for it to blocked by the arm.

Sending it to skid back a bit. The demon dashed forward, moving at a faster speed for its attacks to connect. Natsu kept up with the speed half the time, by either blocking or using physical attacks to divert them.

Shockwaves were visible and echoed throughout the mountain. Both monsters were delivering to each other blows after blows. Natsu deflected its attack away when he pushed them away, leaving it opened for a direct attack.

His fist was covered in flames. **"Fire Dragon Iron Fist"** he shouted as he punched straight through its chest. Collapsing on the ground dead "What that's it, I was hoping it would last longer." As he was walking away disappointed he didn't notice the corpse was moving. Suddenly its eyes shot open Lighting was generating around it's body. I was almost as if it trying to be brought back to life.

Natsu heard the sounds of lighting turning around to address it. He was suckered punch by the demon. Making him collide through walls, trying to recover he ended up receiving another fist that made him go further into the mountain. As the demon kept on attacking him.

With Wendy and Cobra

After Wendy finally calmed down they began their search for the small group they were told about. She just hates it when people would call her a chibi. Their used to be a group of older kids that would bully Wendy and Haku for being orphans. When one group tried to pick on Natsu they either ended up with broken bones, having organ transplants, or the worse was when they subjugated to nightmares of seeing Natsu as a demon. Years of therapy and they are still seeing visions of the demon waiting for them to make the wrong move.

One kid actually called her a chibi he ended up flying threw a house. Poor kid ended up in the body cast.

"How far do you think these tunnels spread out?" Wendy asked Cobra

"Your guess is as good mine. Only thing I hope is that we don't get crushed by this mountain, I would have to say that its Natsu and whatever he is fighting is causing all the shaking."

"But right now, I think we have another problem. Do you smell that?" Cobra asked Wendy. She started smelling the air. She could smell the scent of demons and humans, but there were more demons as there are humans.

"I guess we are close to the group. Remember what Natsu said about groups?" Cobra asked Wendy as they got their magic powering up.

"Keep your mind focused and have fun when you're fighting groups." Wendy had a smile that could rival a Fire Demon Dragon slayer. Cobra was smirking and was happy to have someone who is like a little sister that enjoys what Dragon Slayers should always enjoy, a fight and unleashing chaos on their enemies and occasionally friends.

As got to the end of the hall way they looked at each other as if they were having a conversation on what's the plan of attack. At the end of it was so simple that they smirked or chuckled from it.

Attack… that's their plan.

Noticing a door in front of them they charged up their magic through their fist. Poison and Wind that's another deadly combination.

"You want to knock, or should I?" Cobra asked.

"I think we should do it together. Besides I think it would be rude if it was just one person who knocked on this door." Wendy was still smiling as she said that. Cubelious could only shake its head in amusement on how thoughtful and caring Wendy can be when it comes family and fights. Piss her off and she will make it personal. And no one wants Wendy to make it personal.

Play Really Slow Motion – Sound the alarm

 **Wind/Poison Dragon Iron Fist!**

Knocking the giant metal doors off its hinges. The door ended up killing some lowly demons in the process. Many of the demons were gathered around the humans that were chained up in the center.

The two mages could see how frighten and how they looked desperate for someone to save them. They could tell they held hope for someone to save them from the demons. There were even those who held their hands together as if they were praying for a miracle. Luckily a miracle did arrive.

"So, who's first?" said a smirking Cobra and all so bone chilling smile from Wendy. She can be scary when she wants to be.

The demons charged at the slayers to give them death. Cobra just kept on smirking as his arms turned into purple dragon scales with razor sharp claws.

Wendy was surprisingly the first one to charge in head on. Jumping over the group and landing in the middle she started unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks. As she dodged an attack she gathered wind in her fist and punched a demon dead center, colliding with the other demons leaving a small trail.

Jumping on a demon's head to use as a spring board, she shouted " **Sky Dragon Wind Blades** " several wind blades formed as Wendy swung her arms in every direction. A few got killed the rest just got cuts that reached deep to their bones as they roared in pain from the invisible wind blades.

Cobra soon jumped after Wendy. He used his claws to stab, maim or deflect any weapons. He jumps back, getting into a stance as if he was going to run. He charges straight at them as he spreads out his claws shouting, **'Poison Dragon Rapid Strike'.** As he ran through them at rapid speed he delivers several cuts through the demon horde. Many cuts appeared on their arms, legs and bodies of the demons.

All the demons and prisoners could see were the blur of maroon and feeling the sharp breeze of the winds. As the slayers regrouped, they couldn't help but put on a full smirk for the damage they have done. At least a quarter of them were dead. Several were severely injured from the attacks; the wounded were snarling more than they ever were. The ones that were alive started roaring for their fallen.

The prisoners which consist of teenagers and children. The teenagers could not believe what they saw, when they first encountered the demons they were getting to cocky over their powers and how weak they can be. But their arrogance got them captured and fearing for their lives as they had shown them what happens if they try to escape. All that was left were bones and pool of blood when they captured those that tried to escape. The children were crying for someone to save them or looking for comfort. The teenagers were able to provide comfort for them, but they felt the end was soon upon them. But when they heard the ground shaking and seeing the large metal doors blow off their hinges. At first glance at their savior's they though it was some kind of joke, just from seeing how young they were. But that all changed when they saw the power and strength they had unleashed. Only one question was going through their minds and it was who where they or what are they.

"So, you get half and me an Cubelious will get the other half?" Cobra had a deadly smirk spread across his face.

"Don't fall behind Cobra" said teasingly to her brother figure.

Both mages start running towards the rest of the demons to finish what was started.

With Wendy

Using the wind to accelerate speed in her legs, reaching to the point of a shockwave due to impact at the chest. She then jumped in the air as she dodged a wave of weapons thrown at her. Getting behind the attackers shouting, **"Sky Dragon Impact"** as she slammed her fist onto the ground making the ground shake as a wave. Swinging her hand, she shouts " **Sky Dragon's Tornado** " as she generates a powerful tornado the consumed all the demons.

With Cobra

Still smirking as he was impressed to see Wendy hold her own against tougher enemies. Hell, she was trained by one of the most dangerous Mage to walk the Earthland. " _Hahahaha you are surely not going easy on them are you Wendy."_ Thought Cobra, seeing his enemies launched into the air. Taking advantage, he jumps in the air landing on Cubelios who is…. flying. Covering his palms with his poison magic, he launches **'Poison Dragon Scales'** through the flying while using it as shield and blind spot on the other demons. The last bunch were cut down from the surprise attack. Leaving nothing in wake.

"That was smart of you kid, helped make this go by a little faster for us." He noticed her smile, but her smile had pure joy and a bit of mischief in it. "You enjoyed the battle more then I originally thought." He said just as he covered the chains with poison that made it fall apart. Wendy started to guide the group after they finished thanking them.

"Well I was trained to be a true Dragon Slayer. You should know that we Dragon Slayers love to fight when strong opponents or groups challenge us." A sense of pride could be heard from the young dragon slayer.

End song

The captive group looked in awe and fear from seeing the power and skill in taking down the demons that the teenagers couldn't even take down. They felt as if their pride and skill they had taken into so much dedication and the belief that they were almost a force to be reckon with, was just nothing but arrogance and too much damn pride in them. The children were looking at them with stars in their eyes. They were in just awe at seeing how strong they are. They have seen other people fight and use what they call 'cool moves' against each other. They were all snapped out of their thoughts when the seen the maroon character use his poison to rust the chains, thus making them fall apart.

"Umm are you hear to save us?" A young boy with blonde hair was first to walk up to them. The rest of them where either to afraid or suspicious of them.

Getting a clear look at the boy they could see that had blonde messy hair. His clothing was an orange shirt and blue shorts, also wearing a pair of white and black shoes. But the two most notable features on him was his crystal blue eyes and the whisker marks on his cheeks. They even noticed that he looked malnourished.

They looked at the group behind them. Each one either looked malnourished, bruised up, covered in dirt and exhausted. They even noticed that nine of them had different aura or appearance that made them look unique.

The first they noticed was a small boy with red hair. He had what looked like a tattoo on the side of his forehead with the insignia of 'love'. Around his eyes he had almost like black shades almost like a racoon, they even noticed how he clutched his teddy bear. The second one was blonde girl in a purple dress. What was different for was the eyes. One was yellow and the other was green with cat like slit pupils. The third child was a small boy with grey hair with pink pupiless eyes, what surprised them more was a stitch like scar running down his left eye to his cheek. His clothing was a mixture of green and gray. Gray shirt and pants that were decorated with green sash and scarf. The fourth child was slightly older. He had red hair tied into a pony tail. He was just wearing a black mesh shirt under a red kimono. The fifth boy had white cloth covering his head, the only difference on head was the red mask that covered his mouth. The only thing visible was his light brown eyes. His clothing was just a black and grey kimono with white shocks and brown sandals. The sixth child had brown hair that reached down to his shoulders and had only one eye visible which looked the color of gold. Wearing a royal blue kimono that looked to hang loose. The seventh child was a tanned skinned young girl with mint green hair and orange eyes. Her clothing was a white dress with orange straps. The eight and last child was a dark-skinned boy with white hair. A pair of black shades decorated his face that matched with his white and black shirt and black and blue pants.

In front of the children where some older looking people that looked to be in their early teens. One was girl with a mixture of orange and green hair who looked a bit bruised up. The other was boy with black hair and beside him was a girl with brown hair.

They would say they weren't surprised to see that they were afraid and on guard after seeing what the Dragon Slayers are capable of. I mean they just took out a horde of demons that they trouble with in the beginning.

"Look we can understand that you three have questions but right now we have to leave right now." Exclaimed Wendy as she was not going to answer their questions till the mission is complete.

They were about to move but they felt the ground shaking and some rocks falling from the ceiling. Everything was shaking more louder and rapidly. Then a figure broke through the ceiling, creating a cloud of dust.

The unknown teenagers got into a fighting stance to fight whatever was in the crater. The two Dragon slayers had a guess on who was in the crater and dust.

"Damn that actually hurt." A chuckle escaped from his lips. "It's been a while since I have felt pain. At least this won't be boring." A mop of pink hair could be seen through the cloud. Jumping out of the crater reviling Natsu.

Many of the female populace had a hint of pink around their cheeks from seeing the body of Natsu. The male and female populace looked afraid at the towering figure above them.

They jumped a bit when they heard the sounds of bones cracking. Looking at the source it was Natsu cracking his neck, getting rid of any cramped joints from his rough landing.

"You getting your ass kicked pinky." He could tell by some of the bruises he was sporting and the looks of his tattered clothing. Somehow his scarf was not even damaged, weird.

"Heh that other one is not looking any better." Getting up and cracking his neck. "This demon is not holding back against me and seems to keep getting stronger." A smirk spreads across his face. "hehaha this just makes its more fun."

Everyone was wondering what type of demon he was facing. Especially the two dragon slayers, only a small handful of mages can land hits on Natsu. But to hear and see the strongest mage all bruised up from battling a demon, a monster. That was something they never expected. The children looked at the stranger with stars in their eyes well a few boys did and the females of the group had a small blush spreading across their cheeks from seeing the muscles and how his hair flowed with his scarf. But the children all felt something nagging in the back of their heads. Voices that were saying 'Be careful of this one', or 'He doesn't seem that tough'. They could even hear giant footsteps pacing back and forth and growls.

The Slayers were about to ask what did that to him when they heard something that shock the entire mountain.

 **RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Must be pissed after I cut his horn off." A smirk still spread across his face that showed his dragon canines.

"Take the brats away and meet up with Haku, also tell her to get ready cause things are about to get ugly." Just as he said that a part of the wall exploded as a beam of dark electricity aiming right at the group.

Time seemed to have slowed down for the unknown group of people. The flashes of lighting and feeling the darkness surround it made them stand in fear. Their muscles tensed up from the roar, but to see the sparks of lighting and darkness made things worse. Never in their life have the three older prisoners felt such fear and darkness. It reminded them of the Bijuu that were released in their villages.

As the beam was about to hit them. It was deflected by a wall of fire, poison and wind made by the three dragon slayers. The collision was breaking the ground the walls around them.

Finally ceasing up the attack, the ground and walls were scattered and got formed into twisted landing. The bodies of the demons were nothing but remains of flesh twisted in with the rocks. Bones laid scattered across the surface with remains of flesh on skulls, torsos, arms and legs.

Both Wendy and Cobra were surprised by how much magic that took out of them. But both of them were surprised to see what released that much power. What they saw was a demon that was twice as big as the monsters they have faced in the past.

"I guess that explains what tossed you around." Exclaimed Cobra.

Not wasting any time Natsu jumped towards the demon attacking with brute strength. Taking the distraction as a sign to get the hell out of there. Turning around to the now freed prisoners. Telling them to follow them and to hurry up.

They could hear the grunts and battle cries echoing through out the tunnels. They could even feel the burst of power from the collisions of the two demons.

"What the hell was that?!" yelled Cobra.

"Something that we are not ready for." Exclaimed a calm Wendy. Though her eyes were saying something different. It had the aspects of fear and horror at seeing the power the demon held. The way its eyes sent on them as if they were a food for a predator. Saliva was dripping from the teeth, ready to sink its teeth into their flesh. She can only hope to be strong enough to face a monster like this. But she does pray that she won't have to sometime sooner or alone.

Just as they were walking, they wear sadden that the children had to see the bodies that were scattered across the tunnels of the mountain. Men, women and children were either maimed, butchered or blown up from magic. The sights of maggots and insects on the dead did not help either.

The unknown teenagers were a bit familiar with death but to see all the dead bodies. Was just enough to show them that their can be much more worse things out there, and most of them can kill. They can only hope they can be able to protect the children who are all innocent in all this, but fate and life can be cruel as time and history has shown that there is no innocence in the world. Even when fate has chosen the nine children for a purpose.

Suddenly Cobra and Wendy stopped walking. The sound of sniffing and seeing Cobra's ear twitching was the fact they could feel that something coming. They could hear footsteps heading towards them. Preparing to fight they were surprised to see a woman with long black hair. She had a tattered clothing that barely hanging on. What made them widen their eyes a bit was the fact the woman was covered in some blood along with her sword.

"Are you here to free these people?" Asked the women after a moment of silence. Looking past the two dragon slayers. Her eyes spotted children with the small group of teenagers. Seeing the group of children, she sharpened her eyes on the dragon slayers if they gave her the wrong answer. She was prepared to end both their lives and possibly the other older ones.

Cobra having to hear her thoughts about possibly killing them if they are a threat to the children. He couldn't help but smirk at this. He will admit there is some respect for the lady, but he can tell that she ready to pass out. Its only by sheer will and determination that she continues to stand even if she was staggering.

Wendy steps up to try to prevent any problems that could occur between them and the woman. It didn't help that she noticed the smirk on Cobra's face and she has seen that smirk before. It could start trouble that they don't need at the moment with the children.

"Yes, we are. It would be wise if try not to push yourself any further. Also, you would not be able to fight us in your condition. Our purpose right now is to bring the now free prisoners outside to receive any medical treatment to their wounds." The young slayer said calmly and with a stair that unnerved the woman a bit.

 **Rumble, Rumble**

Things started going wrong when they were interrupted by a large crack that appeared before them. Multiple cracks were forming along the ground, walls and ceiling.

"Everyone move, this pathway is going to collapse!" shouted Cobra. Everyone started running faster. Making it out just before the entrance collapsed.

"What the hell, what caused the collapse?" yelled one of the teenagers.

"Most likely Natsu having fun. A little too much fun if you ask me." Said Wendy with a deepen expression.

"What you think the chances are that he will destroy not only the mountain but the border line?" A smirk spreads across Cobra as he pet's his snake.

"We don't have to put any doubt for Natsu to take out that many Demons he is facing." A voice said behind them as they turned around to see Haku and the two flying cats. "Come we have move away from the mountain, and imagining what monster Natsu is fighting right now. We could possibly be getting in his way." A small frown spread across her face as she finished speaking.

Guiding everyone to the other free prisoners. Everyone else was surprised to see two flying, talking cats except for the Dragon Slayers. Hell, even the larger group is still baffled that there are talking, flying cats.

"Have any of you seen Natsu? Haku asked while she started working on some medicine for the wounded.

"Ya crazy bastard jumped straight at a big demon. Bastard was big and looked powerful." Smirked Cobra as he looked forward to fight such a monster. He noticed a snake with a lacrama attached to its head.

"Who do you think is watching us?" Cobra was not feeling all that comfortable about someone watching them.

"Our best guess is Nexus. She was still at the guild hall last time I checked." Answered Haku.

Different thoughts were going through their heads on why Nexus would be watching them. There were many possibilities to her reasons. Natsu has taught them as he was taught by his masters to look at the different angels and possible outcomes for such actions. To Haku and Wendy this almost seemed to much of a coincidence for Nexus to be here. There was also the fact of what they smelled earlier, made them almost go into their primal dragon nature. The end results for that would be… bad.

As they made it back to the camp, they were able to feel more of the earth shaking and trees fall apart. Hell, even boulders were coming down the mountain.

"We better get ready in case more of those demon's emerge." Said Haku as both Slayers nodded, knowing that everything from here on out will get difficult.

Underground

The twist of flames and lighting consumed the hallways. It was as a battle between darkness and light. Demon's vs man. A never-ending battle between the forces of darkness against the forces of man. Darkness has always had a role to play when man first started walking and eventually evolving. Evolving to becomes warriors, hunters, protector's and possibly the most important evolution they are in, magic. This has been a never-ending battle between such beings. But it is not as long as The Endless Conflict.

Dodging a giant lighting hand by jumping of the wall and straight at the chest. Flaming his right fist to slam against its chest.

Skidding across the ground, it looked at its chest to see some burnt flesh and some of it on fire. Looking at Natsu it couldn't help but chuckle at this.

 **"** **It's been along time since a human like you were able to hurt me."** Said the now one horned demon.

"Huh what makes you think I'm human? There is honestly nothing that makes me like those humans?" The devil narrowed his eyes at him. "You honestly don't believe I was created like a demon. I was born as one!" Unleashing a torrent of flames that was half the size of the demon.

Covering its hands in lighting, raising its hands and was holding the flames back. Raising its other hand, it fired a dark ball of lighting. Seeing the ball reaching him at a fast speed he teleported in front of the demon. He reequipped his spear attempting to slash at the mid-section only for it to block with its tail.

Both at a stand still till they both unleashed a barrage of slashes at each other. Sparks were flying through the air, marks were left on the ground and walls. Even blood was decorating the walls and ground.

Natsu didn't have enough time as a large fist knocked him through multiple walls making him land in a different room.

Groaning from being nocked around, the last time he got knocked around was by his teachers. Sure, it was to get him stronger and build up endurance but this! This was getting ridicules. Though he will admit that it has been so long since he had a stronger. Granted this demon he is fighting is most definitely stronger then those he has faced. He even noticed how it was not unleashing its full power. It may be cautorged as a demon but once it reaches its point, it will become a devil.

Laying in the ground he was thinking of a plan to make the demon unleash its full might. A deadly smirk spread across him. "Heh that's what I should do. Be a lot of fun once things get serious." His musings where disturbed by the sound of sniffling and a question.

"Are you alright mister?" Getting a better look at who asked that question he surprised to see a little girl. She was probably just under Wendy's age. He could see that their where shackles around her ankles. She looked malnourished, he was able to tell by seeing her skin a bit pale around the arms, legs and cheeks. What helped make her stick or more beautiful was her red hair that made her look innocent. Her clothing was nothing but rags. He noticed cut marks and scars on her arms. His guess was that she was either a slave and received wounds or used as a lab rat for experiments.

Getting and dusting himself off he noticed her looking up at him with an amazed. To say that she was not intimidated by his size would be a lie. She reached up to about his waist and he looked like he still had plenty of growing to do. Scary thing to think about.

"I'm fine kid but what are you doing down here?" Noticing the look of sadness and fear.

"I have been here for a while, I was taken away from my parents." Specks of tears were at the edge of her eyes. "Are your parents alive." That question broke the dam as tears were sliding down her face. He could see that she has suffered a lot as she latched onto his legs hoping that he won't leave as well. It almost seemed like she hasn't seen a human being for a while.

 **"** **Hehehehahahahaha I see that you have meet Faunalis girl."**

"Tch how annoying. You haven't even been going all out." A small smirk appeared. **"Same could be said for you mage."** Charging up electricity in his arm he fired a bolt.

Quickly escaping from the attack by teleporting to the surface. He surprised the girl with the fact he is able to do that. She has heard or seen a glimpse of magic back in her home but, to experience it was another thing.

"Haku, Wendy see if you can help this girl." Bringing the girl who was still latched on his leg to the two Dragon Slayer sisters. Looking up at them she greeted by the sight of a blue and black-haired individuals. "Make sure she gets healed and figure out what happened to her." Both sisters notice the scars and could sense some strong magic in the girl. They could even sense something more feral, their Dragon side was telling them that she has something feral that can relate to them.

The little red head girl could feel a sense calmness from all three Dragon Slayers. She felt a sense on hope from them, as if everything will be alright. Her feelings where the same as she had with her mother and father.

Finally getting the girl off his leg, Natsu turning around looking at the mountain. Sizing it up wondering how much power he will have put into his attack to make his plan work. "Take the girl back to the other's and be ready, cause this round will be bloody." The way he said it sent shivers down their backs. They could feel his power rising as he gets ready.

 **Back at the guild**

Everyone at the guild could not believe what they saw. The ruthless killing from the three guild members when they faced dark mages and demons. Seeing such creatures that exist in the world and knowing how strong they are. Seeing the bones of their victims. Monstrous demons and mages all enjoying the slaughter and pain inflicted on the towns people that were kidnapped from the safety of their own home. Many of the guild members were disgusted and freighted by seeing such creatures that are from the hell itself. Many have heard stories and many preacher's in the streets. Thinking that it was nothing old wise tales, crazy people on the streets yelling and telling everyone that the demons are real. People being kidnapped and used as sacrifices for summoning demons to be used in dark guilds. But to see everything, to see that demons are real and to see Natsu and his sisters fighting them is almost to much for them. Their resident dragon slayers fighting and killing such monsters in a ruthless and cold-blooded way is freighting. They could see their eyes are more different than ever seen before. It held no warmth, no care, no humanity and no love. Only the eyes of the predators fighting to the death for power and being the dominate ones. To be the alpha dragons. They had seen they held no hesitation against the unfortunate souls who dare get in their way.

"Tell me Makarov what do you think of this? Of what the four dragon slayers are doing?" Nexus asked with a smirk on her face.

"They are indeed strong but… for all this killing it doesn't seem necessary." He had a frown on his face seeing how his children are killing mages.

A small chuckle escaped her lips that echoed in the guild hall. "You act as if they were going to be saints for the rest of their life, no you expected them to be saints. But as you can see this is mainly a small aggression for Natsu. But for the other three dragon slayers this is almost a battle, in time they will learn to be better. But it would seem you are all in for treat because he is going to take this more seriously

To hear that this was just a small aggression for Natsu was shocking. Plus to hear that he is going to be fighting more serious .

"What do you mean that this is a small aggression for Natsu." Ur questioned her, she knows some things about Natsu that the whole guild doesn't know about but she knows that there is more than meets the eyes.

Turning to look at Ur. Eyes starring at one another was almost haunting for the Ice mage master. "What do you know about Natsu?" she questioned her.

"He is a more then anyone's average fire mage. He is warrior that lives to fight, just like how most dragon slayers are. He lives to fight stronger opponents. He will show no mercy to those who in his way. He would stretch out a battle just so he can continue what he called 'having fun'. Anyone one who dared get in his way would be no help, to one who would need that stimulation. Stepping into a middle of battle with Natsu would be like throwing raw meat in front of beast… no" shaking her head "a dragon, a demon. If you get in his way you would be an obstacle for him to chew up or set a blaze, and I'm sure that you would agree that getting in his way is about a stupid way to die as there is."

Everyone was silent as the night when they heard what Ur was talking about. Makarov didn't want to believe what he heard, he didn't want to believe that the fire mage sole purpose was to fight to death. To be trained like that probably that at a much younger age. He still holds onto the hope that Natsu wouldn't have follow fully through the path of death and destruction. That he would find a more humane happiness in his life.

A smile graced Nexus face about her student. To see that this human got it right was something that impressed her. "You are indeed correct about that Ur. He has the drive, the obsession for that. But he has other greater obsession in life and he will not be stopped till he gets what he wants." The smile kept on getting bigger. "I am deeply impressed that you have focused on him and know just the quarter if not the half of him. He is a man that will not sit back a do nothing. It's always a repeat for him. Train, Fight, Eat. That's how it is ever since he was taken in by his master of fire and fear, he was also trained by Igneel and Atlas Flame."

"What are his other obsessions in his life?" The Fairy Queens Erza asked the question as she has always been curious about him. She can't help but feel like they have meet a long time ago.

"For one I know is that he wants to find who is parents are. His instinct tells him that he his from a powerful family or what you humans called back then was clans. He is driven by visions and his own will." The guild could hear a proud tone from her voice. It would seem that Natsu is held very closely to her love and care for the dragon devil slayer mage. She is proud to have the chance to raise Diablos son all but blood. He has taken his first step into facing the pitiful so-called demon Deliora. Even though it was a low-level demon but there was a small speck of a devil's aura in the Deliora. Every demon has a small part of them that have devil's power. Each kill of demons has increased his devil power. Ever since he was given the power of a Devil Fire mage, he has grown to be an excellent warrior a champion for Diablo. But it did not come without a price. Anyone who was able to sense the power that Natsu was emanating from touching the orb to face his fear, his nightmare his own devil side. It was pure fire, pure demonic from seeing it. Natsu has constantly faced it in order to have control over it. But she has sensed that there is something else that he is facing in his own world, and she fears for Natsu if he was not able to take control of this. But only time will tell if he will prevail.

 **BBBBOOOOOOMMMMM**

The sound of something exploding gained everyones attention back to the screen. They were surprised to a massive demon emerge from underground as it destroyed a small portion of the mountain. Everyone was horrified to see such a monster. It looked about the size of double floored house. The many eyes, spikes and teeth only increased how terrifying it was. Just as it emerged it was immediately engaged by Natsu, who summoned his sword. Sparks were flying everywhere as they continued the battle of death. Many could not believe that Natsu was fighting the massive demon. They could see in the background that demons were rising from the homemade pathway that was made. They could see demons charging around Natsu and the bigger one. They were shocked to see Haku and Wendy fighting the hordes of demons. Seeing Haku freeze her enemies and Wendy was using the wind to blow them through trees and boulders. They could even see a large gas of poison being set towards the horde.

Various comments could be heard by different guild members. As different screens showed up around the guild showing the battle that was taking place.

"What the hell are doing, why are they with him?"

"Are they crazy to facing them?"

"They must be strong to fight them."

"Wendy is to young to be doing this."

"I have never seen Haku and Wendy fight like this before."

"They are monsters."

"Even some of the villagers are fighting back."

"Those other four are good at fighting."

"How are those four that fast and strong."

"It would seem Wendy is protecting the villagers and supporting the others."

"I have never Haku and Cobra's eyes so cold and dark."

Erza was focusing on Natsu most of the time. She wanted to see if he did indeed carry that sword that she saw 6 years ago. Flashes of her past 6 years ago where running through her mind. She could see that there is a connection of her savior and Natsu. She just needs to see that sword to confirm her belief.

Mirajane couldn't believe that this was how strong Natsu is. She has always been proud of the fact she is strong in her family and in the guild. But that all changed as soon as Natsu arrived. He has single handedly defeated the strongest in the guild of their age. but to see him fighting something that she would have troubles with if it was one on one. She now understands that there is stronger monster out there. An old saying there is always something more dangerous out there in sea. You just have to look into the abyss.

Laxus has always believed himself to be the absolute strongest in the guild. That no one is his equal or rival. His pride and arrogance wouldn't allow him to accept anyone in the guild to be his equal. All that was slowly starting change as he himself was getting resentful of Natsu for the power and strength he held. But also, at the same time there is that small portion of respect for the pink haired mage. In only a small amount.

Nexus looked at the fight that is in front of her and she can't help but think back to her fighting long ago for her master. To secure every land, town, or country that she was given to complete. Many memories were rushing through her. But the memories she holds close to her heart is Natsu and the man she called brother. The man she called her brother was not by blood but by bond of their friendship that has grown into what she holds to her soul. She remembers every battle, every mission, every war that they have been in. They have been with through thick and thin together. And that has earned them the titles they hold today. She holds the title of being the Diablo spy and being the first information broker. There is almost no dirty little secret that be hidden away from Nexus.

"Nexus what is demon that Natsu is fighting?" The ice maker mage asked as she saw Natsu battle with the demon. She could not believe how strong and fast the demon is. Seeing its claws cut through the trees, boulders, and even the other demons. Sparks and shockwaves could be heard. Even as the demon was catching its barring's. Natsu took the advantage to unleash small wave of metros on the demons. A nod of thanks from the extra warriors that they picked up. The other Dragon gave their thanks by sending a Dragon Roar to the Pride Demon, making it crash to the ground then slam into the mountain.

"That is the Pride Demon. It is nothing like all the other demons, it is one the few demons that can fight dragons and other worldly beings. They have a power that is greatly equal to that of a Dragon. When pushed too far they will unleash destructions that of a devil's power." The look of horror spread across the guild when they heard that there is a demon that can match dragons and other powerful beings. Question to them was what are the other powerful beings.

At the Mountain

The look of exhaustion could be seen on Wendy, Haku and Cobra. The other unknown four appeared to be exhausted as well. "Get the rest of the villagers out of here. Head to the town and form a barrier around it." The fire mage ordered the rest of the mages. They wanted to protest before Natsu ran off to fight the Pride Demon.

Play Rok Nardin – The Devil

Nothing but laughter and the sound of grunts and sparks being seen. "Do you think it was wise for him to face that monster by himself?" the dark-haired girl with the sword asked the mages. "He is barely able to keep up with it. I don't see how he will be able to kill it." Her eyes narrowed at the mages thinking they had abandoned him. "He is a fool to think that he would be able to defeat a monster like that." As she finished speaking a pillar of fire and lighting could be seen clashing.

"Never underestimate Natsu, for doing something like that will be your downfall!" Said Haku. She held and will continue holding onto hope and being strong just like Natsu.

"It has been awhile since he got to have fun." Said the wind dragon slayer as she has read or watched archives of Natsu training and the last time he had fun against a worthy opponent was he teacher.

"Even though I just meet you lady you are to never underestimate Salamader. It could be the last thing you do." Smirked Cobra. He did that before he was lucky to at least have bruises and some broken ribs.

Then all three of the Dragon slayers turned around to address everyone that was said in "Never underestimate a Dragon Slayer!" pure determination.


	10. Natsu vs PrideDevil

**Chapter 10 Natsu vs Pride Demon/Devil**

Running through the trees and giant boulders. Natsu ended up dodging incoming attacks that just sent dirt flying upward as he dodged them. His heighted senses of both dragon and demon were going hyper. The sense of a fight against a powerful foe was getting him excited.

Throwing multiple orbs of fire as he dodged the incoming attacks. Directly hitting around the demon basically trapping it in the intense heat. Slightly burning its tough skin but not enough to burn its flesh. Using its claw to swipe away the flames.

Lighting started building up in its hands as it started to raise it arms then I fell swoop it slammed its massive hands onto the ground and unleashed a wave of lighting that scared the land. You could see where the lighting traveled through as it moved to attack Natsu.

Seeing the wave of lighting travel towards him he took a deep breath and unleashed ' **Fire Dragon Roar** ' the results of such attacks colliding together made it look like to tsunamis trying to fight over one another. End results where both powers setting off a massive explosion as they collided, shaking the ground as it formed a crater.

Anyone who was close enough or in a vast distance they could see the collision of power.

Both combatants let up on the attack. The results where a scorched earth decorated with flames. _'it's been so long since I had faced an opponent this strong!'_ He thought.

As Natsu jumped and retracted his arm back, flames where covering his arm. The Pride Demon moved quickly in the middle as it also retraced its fist back. Lighting was surging between it spikes that was part of its arm. Both of them meeting each other in the massive smoke dead center. Another surge of power collision erupted. Flames and lighting spread across the land as meteorites and lighting strike the land.

Taking advantage of the smoke he delivered a barrage of flaming punches at its legs. Then delivered multiple kicks to its side ribs forming small web of cracks. Suddenly a massive hand came slamming down on Natsu

The Pride demon was about to slam Natsu down again but he suddenly vanished. Confused he looked around and when he didn't see him around the vicinity he looked up and could a flaming spear be aiming right at him. Quickly charging his power he threw his arm straight as if it was throwing something. Out of the finger tips a bolt of lightning turned into a spear. Deflecting as it had more power than the flames. Not seeing the humans body anywhere, he assumed he might be hiding somewhere.

Suddenly it felt pain on its leg. Looking down he see a chain with kunai attached to it. Angered that something pierced its leg. Getting pulled onto the ground. Using the chain to set into flames. The flames started burning the inside of its flesh. He could tell it was in pain by seeing its tail thrashing around. Natsu started pulling and then ever so slightly twirling the demon into circle. Finally building momentum he finally started throwing its body and using its big body as leverage to slam into boulders and trees. Then finally after releasing the chain. The Pride Demon flew straight towards the mountain, in the process of being flung Natsu unleashed a barrage of flaming meteors at the demon. The impact of both made the mountain collapse.

As the mountain collapsed Natsu summoned a wall of fire that blocked the massive cloud of dirt that covered the lands.

With the other Dragon Slayers

Everyone watched as the massive cloud of dirt covered the land where the mountain used to be. Every villager and freed slaves could not believe that the mountain collapsed. Even the group of ladies that where tracking the dragon slayers were baffled by what they saw. An entire freaking mountain collapsed.

"By the gods." The woman could not believe what she had seen. She has heard stories on how man, demons and monsters are barbaric. But to see everything first hand, seeing her Amazonian sisters dying in battle to protect her. Seeing monsters tear apart humans and torture them. Seeing children crying for comfort. She has been told how dangerous and barbaric man is outside her homeland. She has seen all she to see to know that her mother is right.

"That was new." A smile spread across Cobra

"It has been while since Natsu has had a good fight. In fact, I would say it's been awhile since any of us had a good fight." The ice sister of the fire dragon said in a moontone voice.

"Ok just what the HELL is that monster?! And why the hell is that guy fighting it by himself? The black spiky haired individual. This man is Shisui he is a ninja of Kohana and is part of the Uchia Clan. He is one of the few that reached ANUB at a young age.

"I wouldn't doubt Natsu if I where you Spiky, cause doing that will make your circumstance much more difficult then it already is." Said the wind sister of Natsu. A bit of wind was blowing harder across the land.

"You are seeing something that is a level we hope to reach." With look of determination and admiration. But there is some doubt that is in her eyes. Haku was also in the same boat as her. To reach the level that Natsu is at and be able to stand by his through and through. They have always been pushed to go past their limits but that could not happen for to long since they would pass out or having their bodies almost lock up on them with the power being stretched. There were a couple of times it felt like their bodies where producing to much magic that high winds and ice were forming around them.

They were about to question what level but when they saw the powers of fire and lighting colliding with each other. They could feel the shockwaves from where they were. Dirt and dust were blowing wild, enough to make the trees shake.

They could feel their powers rising ever so slightly. The children were both amazed and terrified of what they were seeing. A man who contained so much power that it felt like they were in the presents of monsters. What the children didn't know was that inside the seals. The disturbance the 9-tailed beasts were feeling was making them a bit agitated. Seeing the flames of raging from the sakura haired mage. They felt familiar around him for that brief few minutes when he was around their hosts.

"Who are you three, I know for sure that you three and the children there are not from here or this country." Asked Cobra

"We are not at the disclosure to tell you anything." The lady with the mixed orange and green hair said.

"tch, considering we are the one who saved your ass from being sacrificed to demons, you owe us answers for where you are from." Said in steel from Cobra.

"Cobra we will not force them to tell us anything unless they feel the need to." A tone of 'that's finale' could be heard in the Ice mage voicing. Cobra turned around to face her. Each Dragon Slayer is always stubborn in so many ways. Dragon slayers settle their differences with other Dragon Slayers the same way as dragon's do. Either by domination of power or fight.

Finally letting up Cobra just went 'tch' before he turned around walking off to check on the villagers.

"I would have to agree with Cobra we do earn the fact that we deserve to know what all your names are." Wendy spoked her mind. Haku understood that fact but she didn't push any boundaries. After everything they just witnessed. All the blood, bodies, monsters and death. Even seeing their power, they do have the right to be cautious of them.

The children only looked on at the display of power that was happening. They have been told at some point in their life of stories. Stories of other worldly beings that have the power to do great but also terrible things. It reminded them of one particular story that was told by an elderly man and some monkeys. The story of the Sage of Six Paths and the Rabbit Goddess, they both held great power. Each one has done great things, terrible things, yes, but great.

They stop staring at the battle when they heard Wendy saw they have earned the right to know their names. The adults were about to argue but the boy with yellow hair steeped forward.

"My name is Naruto." He addressed himself, then one by one each of the children stepped up to introduce themselves.

"Hello my name is Garra" The boy with red hair now identified as Garra.

"Hi my name is Yugito" The little blonde girl now known as Yugito.

"My name is Yagura" The boy shuffled his feet as he was nervios around these new people.

"I'm Roshi, the one in the mask is Han he doesn't talk much." He pointed himself and the boy with the hat and mask on his face.

"I am Utikaka." As spoke they could see almost a dead look in his eyes.

"I-i-i-I a-m-m f-f-Fuu." The three dragon slayers could see that she was frighten about what's going and that she has almost a fear to be around people.

"YO I'm a killer when I fight and I sting like a bee. I'm Killer Bee." As he tried to rap by introducing himself.

Everyone sweatdrop at that. The Dragon Slayers could sense great power in the 9 children before them. So much power in those children. They knew that Natsu pretty much sensed it to. They started thinking that this was probably why the demons and cultist had the children. Chances were that they were going to be used as experiments or try to extract the power straight from the children. Some like could be fatal.

Just as they were about to start talking they felt a surge of power being released where Natsu was.

Haku and Wendy looked at the source and they could see lighting striking everywhere. They could hear the screeching of the lighting dancing through the sky, striking the ground, burning or destroying trees and grass. As the lighting was moving through the land. A forest fire was started near the area. Smoke was rising. The smell of burning wood and also the foul smell of forest monsters started burning the flesh. They weren't worried about the fire too much. Haku, Wendy and Cobra knew what was going and they had a feeling Natsu probably planned this.

"Hahahahahahahahaha Salamander you crazy son of a bitch!" Exclaimed Cobra as he felt he shouldn't be surprised what Natsu did. He wondered what he did to piss the demon off.

Many of the villagers started panicking about the fire. Only stop and relies that the Dragon Slayer are there to protect them until their job is done.

"What the hell was that?!" The lady with the orange and green hair yelled out. Having never seen such a phenomenon occur. What they didn't notice was that the children were sneaking away to the fight.

"That would be…." Haku started explaining what info she knew about these demons.

Back at Fairy Tail

"A release to bring out his Devil form and power." Everyone was simply stunned to learn that the demon can evolve into a devil and then transform back into a demon. Everyone was simply to shocked to reply. As the lacrima started showing where all the lighting was erupting. To simply see the lighting striking through the burial of where the demon was. They could not believe the strength Natsu held in order to swing the demon around.

They could see the intensity of this fight between the demon and the slayer. The older members of the guild have never encountered or seen such devastation or creature. The younger generation only a few of them have seen or encountered such horrors. Gray and his adoptive family, Erza and her adoptive brothers and sister, and Mirajane and her brother and sister. They have encountered such similar beings. But their life is nothing compared when it comes to Natsu. They have only seen a small glimpse of what lies awake, of what awaits in the darkness.

Only a few of the smarter guild members can see. Even now they think of the proper questions for Nexus. ' _If he has truly chosen this path, then why is he in this guild of light. Their just seems to be more to this, as to why Nexus would show us Natsu fighting._

"Nexus who were Natsu's teachers?" Ur has always wondered who had trained Natsu into becoming the man he is today. She has always cared for Natsu even from the day she was saved by him. To see someone so young unleash such power. His skills with weaponry can rival that of a master. She has faced him before when he younger. Facing Natsu in a fight that can push a S class mage to their absolute limits but, the very thing that bugged her the most was that he always held back.

Everyone turned around looking at her, awaiting the answer to the same question that went through their head.

Dead silence, that's all there was in the rowdy guild. As they waited all they could see was her eyes darkened. A smile could be seen. "I will tell you after he kills that devil." Everyone was confused and disappointed by that. "What do you mean that he has to kill the devil?" The guild master asked.

"This Pride Demon is one the few that has the power to turn into a devil which is a monster with power that can challenge veteran S class mages. But that is only by how old they are. This one, 'she pointed to the screen.' Is still a youngling but is close to becoming an adult but the few ways it can have the power of the adult, it must devour a certain Dragon or Demon Slayers soul. But if they can not find these then they devour a great number of humans to reach their potential.

Everyone's faces where just mimicking the face of a fish. The demon or devil whatever they call it was just a youngling, it was smashing and tossing Natsu around like a rag doll couple of times. They started to shudder at thought of a full-grown Pride Demon.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me! That monster is close to becoming an adult!" Mirajane just screamed out.

"I may dislike the guy, but to face a monster like that. Why the hell is he facing it anyways!" Yelled out Gray

"Why would you send Natsu on mission when you decided to put his soul on the line!" Erza may not get along with Natsu but he is a Fairy Tail guild member. That's what a part of her would say but she still has questions that need to be answered.

Everyone else was about to voice their dislike on about this mission that was given to the resident Dragon Slayer. But any source of act was stopped when they felt two large auras of power was unleashed through the guild. They turned to look and it was Gildarts and Makarov. Everyone was breaking out in a cold sweat.

"You may be a beautiful woman but I will not stand by as someone who is like a son to me, be in grave danger over such a mission." Gildarts aura was powerful as it was making the build shake. But the most powerful in the guild was shaking in pure rage. All sense of a calmness was gone from the little guild master. He can handle the fact that his children face danger every time they go on missions. But as soon as he was told the what could happen Natsu if he losses, his soul will be devoured by the Devil.

"Nexus why is it that you are telling us this now? Did you ever tell Natsu about the ramifications of this mission, did his adoptive father ever tell him?! His voice was ever so rising from small talk to yelling. It has been awhile since the guild have seen their guild master this angry.

Know one dared to move as they just stared at scene before them. Even an unknown weight was on their shoulders

"Are you implying that we have not warned or cared for the well being of Natsu? Cause to imply that, is to imply that you are insulting the King, Emperor, Lord of his domain that he has not prepared Natsu for such dangers that he has chosen to follow. My oh my you humans can be so sensitive when it comes to guild members, even if it one that your guild would not care for." Makarov was about say something but Nexus stopped him before he could say anything. "There are many things you don't know about Natsu it is because he senses emotions, he doesn't want to waste his time on humans who can't understand the concept of this and his world, his path. He may have wanted to help you understand him but he can't stand the thought of people calling him a monster over something he was born to be. He knew what the concept of having to be Champion and Slayer for his lord, master and father. As far as I can tell only very few people in this guild can actually make an impact on him. To do that you have earned his total respect and support." She turns to look at Ur. "You Ur, you have earned his respect and loyalty ever since you had taken on the fake demon. Also, for giving him something that no human has done for a long time.

Everyone was just at a stand still. They didn't know what to do, they had always thought that Natsu was just a mindless, heartless brute. But they have been shown what Natsu is capable of. To see him kill so easily and brutally, it went against the very concept of belief of Fairy Tail's. Their belief of being a light guild is to shine a light on those who have lost their path and help save those who are in danger. But that tends to be a big problem when it comes to life threatening situations.

Play Ivan Torrent – Awakening

"You Ur, you had gained someone who is going to be known for many things. He will do anything to protect you and even those of his own kin, like the Dragon Slayers. He lives for fighting, he lives for answers, he lives for death." Turning to look back at the screen

Back with Natsu and Demon/Devil

Lighting was striking different areas of the region. Fire was spreading through the forest. Just seeing the two elements causing destruction was frightening to see even from the distance.

Natsu for the first time he gets to see a demon turn into a devil. Such things like that are a once in a life time thing to see, from his point of eye view he can see it shrinking it body lightly. Lighting was striking the demon, as each time it was stricken by the lighting, Natsu was starting to get impressed. Two arms suddenly emerged from its side. An extra tail was forming along the side of the original tail. Many spikes were forming on the tails as a sharp spear like tip formed. Its head was also shrinking, but as it was, three eyes started opening up on the side of its head. His missing horn was also replaced. All in all, he looked fierce. A fierce devil that was built for war.

A smirk was slowly forming on his face as he continued to watch the transformation. He was getting excited. He hands were shaking from the adrenaline that is now rushing through out his body.

"So, this your form as a devil." The crackling of fire burning, the sound of lighting striking the ground. "Let's make this fun!" Both monsters charged at each other the with intent to kill.

Raising his blade, at the same time the Devil raised one its claws for a swipe. Both attacks collided as they created sparks. A standstill was in order. Each one struggled to overpower the other. In a blink of an eye they separated and started slashing quickly at each other. Shockwaves could be heard from a distance.

Slash marks could be seen in the ground. The slayer and devil could be seen at another standstill, Natsu was holding the devil claw back. But another claw tried to swipe him from the side. Quickly teleporting he tried to slash from behind but the one of tails deflected the attack, while the other slammed against Natsu.

Skidding through the ground he launched two kunai's at the center of its body. Both were deflected. Natsu finally stopped but just at the edge into the forest

Flames started gathering under his feet as he used them to travel faster. Flames and dust was picking up from behind him as he charged straight at it. As he was 10 feet away, he jumped straight at it. Mid air he unleashed a barrage flaming kicks. Crossing its arms to block out the attacks. Landing on the arms he crouched down further, using his muscles to jump to hover over his opponent. He lights his fist aiming directly at the head. Just as he inches away, a fist intercepted him knocking him the right side, Natsu was soon grabbed by the leg and was slammed ground hard four times. As soon as the demon was finished with slamming him, its two hands tightened into fist then knocked Natsu straight into forward as he started skidding on the ground multiple times before he slammed hard into a boulder.

Getting out of the Natsu shape hole he landed on knees then he slowly stated getting up. Lifting his head up, the devil could see his eyes were filled with excitement.

"Finally, it's been so long since I had face someone that is stronger then me. Now let's make this more fun!" Suddenly power was erupting all around him. The devil was slightly taken back by the human.

"You are interesting human, you're the first one to push me into this state." Its tails were dancing around wildly, the muscles where tensing up, some veins could be seen bulging around the arms. Its claws looked ready tear apart the Dragon Slayer.

Natsu was acting like a catalyst. The flames that were consuming the forest was now being drawn to the fire mage. The flames were dancing around until it took shapes of two dragons to intimidate the foe. See the flames form their shape, they had unleashed a roar that sounded like dragons.

Multiple eyes were watching from a distance or at the edge of the forest. At the edge of the forest it was the 9 children. These 9 children were curious about their savior. They felt drawn to him. Was it his power? Was it the warmth and chaotic aura that surrounded him? Or was it the Biju that they held. They don't know but, they feel like they can find the answer.

The group of women that were watching from the hill, they could feel the primal power that reminded them of the all-out war that occurred 500 hundred years ago. They have lived and survived the horrors that was brought in the war. They have seen their mothers and sisters die either beside them or in their arms. They could still remember the smell of air that plagued the land. The screams that echoed through the air. Many memories and emotions were going through their body… but what was running through their body was an ecstasy of excitement, and rage. The power that was being released felt so familiar yet so different.

In another distance there was silhouette of a small creature covered in black fur, watching everything that is happening. This creature was a black cat with green eyes. " _Hmmm the Empress is going to be very happy with what I'm seeing. This boy though he, he is something else. I wonder if my lady would allow me to go undercover_.

Stop Ivan Torrent – The Awakening

Play Metallica – The end of the line

Everyone was stopped their mussings when they heard an explosion, the area where Natsu was standing was nothing but a small crater. Natsu just ran towards the devil like a mad man. Each step that was taken a small crater was formed. What surprised the everyone that was watching was that Natsu summed a sword and a spear. A sword in left hand and a spear in his right hand.

The devil could see the human running and laughing as attack. "hehe show me what else your able to do Devil!" Slashing after slash, that how it was as soon as he summoned his sword and spear. Raising both weapons up he unleashed barrage of attack, forcing the devil to go into defense. The devil could sense that he is only using a small amount of the swords power. Even when it blocking it manage to trade in blows and selfheal. Many that were seeing the fight take place couldn't take their eyes away, for they didn't want to miss anything.

Barely able to see the bodies moving as they left was slash marks on the ground and sparks in the air. Each time they attacked they move away and attack in a different direction. Each time sparks were in the air. The sound of steel clashing with claws, echoing throughout the land. Many of the people listing were either frightened or impressed to hear such sound. It was like thunder that hit steel.

Bringing his sword to swipe in the midsection and his spear to stab through the heart. Each attack was stopped by grabbing the blade and the spear piercing the arm with the hand grabbing the staff. The lower hands grabbed Natsu face, while the other hand punched him. Making him smash right into the ground as he held on to his sword. Pulling the spear out of its arm, the wound was already healing.

"This… this is much better then I thought!" Natsu then started to go into almost like a fit excitement and madness. He was laughing away as if someone told him something funny. "I said it before and I will say it again, finally I get to face a stronger opponent, maybe even stronger than me. One that could push me to the limits, one that can make me bleed and be at deaths front door!

"Your sure full of your self for a human" Charging at the devil it moved its body to side to avoid the blades. Raising its claws to cut the mage in half, only for it to slam into the ground as Natsu teleported behind it. The two blades slashed at the back, leaving only a x shaped scar.

Natsu was immediately nocked back by the tails. The Devil quickly disappeared as it reappeared in front of Natsu and slammed a fist into Natsu. This started a barrage of punches from each direction of the area.

The nine children could not believe what they were seeing first hand. When they were transported to the world by two men who were kind to them, but before they could get transported to a different world. A new home where they can live in peace without the hate of the Shinobi Nation. They were being tracked down by the five major hidden villages. When the three shinobi found the children, the three shinobi that helped them were Pakura, Shisui and Izumi they wanted to help them rather then put them back to a village that will hate them. They had helped the two elder shinobi go to area that is hidden from the world. That area held a portal to world they are in now. A few days after they successfully made it through the portal, they had felt peace and freedom in a town. No need to worry… but that all changed in a couple of months when they were attacked by mages who took everyone as prisoners. They made examples of those who tried to escape or fight back. They were starting to lose all hope but as soon as they could sense a powerful energy they were frightened by it. Something inside the children had awaken from it's slumber. Whatever had awoken from it's slumber took interest into what was going on around the children.

Natsu started pushing the devil back and he could tell the devil was starting to get sloppy in its attacks. Even if it was starting to feel the fatigue it wouldn't go down. Any cuts that would appear would self-heal, but only for a new one to appear. This would be a process to continue for a dozen of slashes until the devil broke off the Dragon Demon Slayer attack and started its own assaults.

Punches and slashes were rapidly being performed as Natsu had no way rest or defend himself. As the last punch was delivered the devil kneed Natsu hard in the gut that made him keel over, while in the air.

Time seemed to have slowed down a bit as Natsu was still in the air. Bringing its fist back it delivered a massive blow to Natsu's temple. Everyone could just hear the impact, some cringed at hearing or seeing. Crashing through dozens of trees. Dirt and dust could be seen where he crashed.

 **Lighting Devil Wraith!"** Firing a beam of Lighting at Natsu. The bad news was that the lighting did not stop.

Silence, that's all there was, just silence. Many could not believe what they just seen. To see a devil, unleash a brutal combo like that. Made them think that the Pride can match such powerful creatures long ago. Everyone at the Guild could only watch in horror as Natsu was being taken down and then obliterated by a beam of lighting.

"Natsu!" Ur got up off her seat and she watched in horror the boy who saved her life, be killed in such a way.

Summoning a sword, Erza pointed it at Nexus. "Why did you let him go on this mission? Are happy to let him go on this mission!?" Erza did respect the Dragon slayer a bit but not enough to really stand beside him. But to see someone who was probably the person she has been searching for to be killed in such way, she could never compare it to any other pain.

"Hmmm it would seem like he is going to end this quickly." This surprised everyone even with her small grin. But their guild master was in no mood for any games.

"What do you mean he is going to end it quickly. You could have gone with him to help him!" Even though Natsu was distant he still loved everyone in his guild like they were his own children.

"My oh my, it's so noisy here. You act like you know Natsu's limits when it comes to fighting. You forget your place into never underestimating those in and out the guild." A small grin was still on her face as she looked around the guild noticing everyone was starting to get annoyed by seeing her grin and talking down to them. Finally noticing the sword pointing at her, she turned to look at Scarlet, who had a scowl and angry. Raising her hand, she put it on the tip then looked at Erza and could see a small group behind her.

"Aren't you a bit young to be playing with swords? Or do you actually know how to use them as an actual weapon? As soon as she finished speaking the sword started turning into sand, leaving only the handle. Shock and almost horror spread across the guild members. Even Erza did not expect that to happen. Before she could resort, she started feeling a power that just consumed everyone in the guild. Forcing them to their knees or lying on their stomach or backs.

"You think you can threaten me, foolish little girl. You are nothing more than just an overgrown child who thinks you will get what you want by being intimidating or pointing a sword. You think that I and all the other masters have not trained Natsu properly to face threats like this. You don't even know much or possibly don't even really care. Only fact your upset is that he is guild mate that died." Every word that was spoken had steel behind it.

"It would be best for your life if you don't do that again. Cause the next time you do I won't hesitate to kill you." The threat was clear as she raised her power slightly more. Cause the guild to tremble and crack.

 _"_ _What monstrous strength I felt from her. She could be as strong as Gildarts, if not then maybe stronger."_ Makarov had never felt power like this. If that was how strong Nexus is he shuddered to think how strong the masters were.

Slowly the power started to release everyone that was being held down. A few did not get up as they were passed out, or to embarrassed to as the puddle under their bodies.

"Tch setting doubt in Natsu is a disgrace towards your guildmate and the first." She turned to look at the screen, they could see that the attack had stopped for some time. But they greeted with the sight of flames and smoke covering where Natsu is.

Footsteps could be heard. Each step that was taken was getting louder and louder as it echoed through the land. Walking out of the smoke and flames, Natsu upper clothing was destroyed. They could see light scars that decorated his body clearly there was blood flowing down that covered his arm and part of his head, that was flowing down to his right eye. What made it a bit more disturbing was a blood thirsty smile that spread on his face. Many had chills go up their spines from seeing that smile. The very few that were watching felt that smile would be one of their nightmares. The cat that was watching was a bit frighten and felt something flutter in its small body. _"That smile, its feels hauntingly familiar."_ Images of a man standing in the distance. Surrounded by dead bodies of demons, angels, humans and two dead dragons. The figure had a vicious smile that looked ready to split at any moment. Then the figure started laughing. The laugh echoed on the ground zero that littered with bodies that were cut down, butchered, burned or had holes that were punched through with strong strength. Just remembering the what it saw at a young age scarred it until it was rescued by the Empress Leah. It remembers being told by her that the man… no, demon, that it was a demon of battle who lives for nothing but combat and death. He searches the land for strong opponents to test himself to the limit to fight stronger opponents. His name is to be not spoken of at the Empress kingdom. But seeing this young man have similarities to the demon she had only seen once. It was haunting, she knows she would have to report this to her Empress.

End Metallica – End of the line

Play Bleach OST – Invasion

"Hehehahahahahahahahahahaha, now were talking this is great, where having some fun now." Everyone was had jaws dropping, baffled expressions plagued the audience. The children that were watching could not believe how strong warrior was. Even the tailed beast that reside in them were watching everything that their host was seeing. Some of them were impressed to see a human battle a monster that could rival their power in the future. "You think to this fight is over. How can it be over when you finally reached that form! Hell, now it's an even fight again." Getting into stance, he stabs his spear into the ground and then points his sword. "So, were did we leave off before? Devil!" A shockwave erupted from the dragon demon slayer, dust started picking up around as it covered the land and the devil. Using the dust as an advantage it tried to slash at Natsu, only for it to duck under a slash. The swords cut a boulder that was 10 feet away. Raising its claws up it slashed at Natsu's shoulder. Then used its tails to slam at his stomach making the slayer fly through the air. Natsu teleported himself to slam into the devil's back, therefore using the back to flip himself and slash between the shoulders. A grunt of pain escaped the demons mouth. Skidding to a stop, stabbing his sword and spear into the ground, he started running straight at the devil and even lite his hands-on fire.

Just as he closes enough, Natsu jumped in the air and punched the Devil, hard. Staggering back a bit, Natsu didn't let up as started attacking the legs, arms and body. Each blow was starting to get stronger and stronger as the punches started to get a bit loud. Trying to use its tail to get the human off, Natsu jumped and then inhaled deeply.

" **Fire Demon Dragon Roar**!" A large torrent of flames with the mix dark crimson flames and orange/red flames. Blazing through the ground towards the monster that plagued the land. The devil saw this coming so it dodged at last possible second but not without injuries. It's two right arms were burned right off. Making it snarl at its attacker. " _This human thinks it can beat me! I refuse to be killed by a human. Let alone this human_!" it thought angerly, as it started raising its power, then a new pair of arms emerged from the Devil. Replacing the ones that got burned off.

 **"** **What? Did you honestly think you would kill me so easily?**

"Heh no, it would be very disappointing for me to have to kill my opponents so easily. I mean what is the point of living if you can't find strong opponents to fight." He dashed towards the Devil to slash down the middle. Stopping the attack, it went to unleash a barrage of punches that was either deflected or countered.

They continued as they ran in different directions then attacked each other with barrage of slashes and using magic. They had even run through the trees. Each time they would attack each other an explosion could see. But the Devil was getting an advantage against Natsu by power up its attack and speed. Using its tail to send Natsu into a ground. Soon as he hit the ground he got on his shoulders performing a spinning kick. Aiming at the legs he was able to hit the left knee multiple times that were enough to bring it to its knees.

Just as he brought it to its knees, the dragon demon slayer was then able to run up the body of the devil. To deliver a strong flamed right hook to the side of its head. He then teleported at fast speed to deal out blows all along the body and arms. The fire barrage was enough to damage the Devil to make stagger more. Then formed a fist that started to show his veins, as his muscles started bulging. Time seemed to have slowed down when the fist made contact with Devils head. Waves formed the face as the fist hit at the bottom right jaw. Blood and couple of teeth escaped the mouth. When it was over the Devil was then knocked off its feet and straight into a large number of trees.

End Bleach OST – Invasion

Everything was then silent. Seeing as the Devil was not getting up he then turns around to grab his weapons.

Play Bleach OST – Treachery

The 9 children who saw the entire fight unfold. They had never seen a fight this up-close. Seeing how fierce the two were against each other. They had seen some fights before hand, but none like this. Many of the children were both in awe and feared the mage for the power and strength he held. The only one who did not feel scared of was Naruto, he found someone who could help him to get strong. He had to ask this mage to train him.

Lifting his weapons, he sent the spear back into his pocket dimension. Then he noticed the 9 children that where watching. The children notice that he looking at them. They were about to step back as stepped up to them, but two hands shot straight up from the ground.

 **Lighting Devil Claws!** Swiping its claws, releasing lighting blades. Cutting through the flesh of Natsu shoulders, arms and body. It started rising from the ground at full height.

Groaning from the attack. He still had a firm stand from it. "Impressive! It would seem like I had underestimated you Demon's. Though I do have to admit that it has been awhile since something has made me spill this much blood." _'Last time someone spilled this much of my blood was my fear.'_ "You are going have to try harder to kill me Devil! Come one, let's end this!" Dashing forward as he dodged multiple swipe attacks. Jumping over a double swipe attack he summoned his chained kunai. Jumping over the left shoulder, he grabbed the top part of the arm and stabbed it onto the shoulder, threw the bone and making sure it was stuck between the shoulder blades. Making it roar in pain, as it tried to hit the mage. Moving away he jumped on the horns. He then started throwing punches to make the Devil stagger. Each hit was getting tougher and louder. He did not hold back anything. Finally, after making stagger and cease its resistance if just for a moment. He started to wrap the chain around the thick neck.

After feeling multiple layers of steel around its throat. It feet to deliver a massive stomp that made the ground shake. Raising its two tail, it started to lash out multiple hits that formed craters. When the was mage was down it started to make the chains lose around its neck. The mage saw this he opened a portal behind it. Getting up quickly he took a stance that held him firm. Inhaling deeply as he ate all the flames in the burning forest, he unleashed.

 **Fire Demon Dragon Roar!** A large amount of fire. It pushed the devil back. Not letting up on the attack he kept his mouth wide open to unleash the flames the he was trained to use. The flames kept getting bigger and bigger. In the background of Devil, the trees were turned into ash, the rocks started turning red from the heat. Some were turning into molten rocks, others were starting to melt. Everyone who was near the area or watching from a safe distance

they could feel the heat coming the flames. The younger ones felt like they under the sun that was showing no mercy with the heat waves. The more experienced mages and warriors felt as it was the flames of an actual Dragon that was created from the inferno of Hell. A creature made from the Prime Evils.

 _"_ _This power it feels almost the same as the head Prime Evil. The Emperor of the Underworld. Lord of the everlasting Inferno. If this human has the similar power of Diablo."_ A Image of Diablo roaring at the demons that dare challenge his power. _"Then he will make a fine Devil, if not then maybe as new Prime Evil!"_ It started being lifted up from the ground and through the portal. Seeing the Devil start flying to the portal. Natsu seized his attack, stomping his feet in the ground and held tightly onto the chain. Another portal opened 15 feet away from him to 40 feet in the air.

END Bleach OST – Treachery

Snap!

The sound of neck snapping, chains rattling. If it was meant to scare those who were watching. Well it was a success. To see a young but powerful Devil fall to the Dragon Slayer.

Letting the go he let the corpse fall aimlessly to the ground. He looked at his arm and noticed that his skin looked like it torn off by sharp blades. He could feel his blood flowing down his arm, already a puddle was forming around him. His muscles felt like they were about to be torn right off. His arms were shaking from the adrenaline rush of such a fight. It will admit that this young demon has indeed given him a fight, a fight that he always craves for.

Looking around he could see the land that once held life is now a wasteland. Ground zero. It will take years if not centauries to have life grow once again. But the results are absolute and worth it for what Natsu has accomplished and earned. Looking at the body of demon, he sets it on fire. Everything was burning. The flesh, the bones, everything. All that was left was the flames. He started consuming the flames as they once consumed the demon. The flames were now pitch black with crimson mixed in. As he started consuming the flames he could feel it. The power, the extra bit of knowledge. His magic container felt like it was expanding.

Play Aram Zero – I'm not buried yet

"So, this is what Diablo meant by transformation after consuming an actual demon." Then unexpectedly he was brought to his knees as he started coughing up blood. Even tears of blood were streaming down the side of face. Feeling his magic container expand, his entire body went into lock down. Every muscle and blood that was connected was burning. He could feel the flames consume him, even though he is immune to fire. His body suddenly arched back, bending it to make his head touch the ground. The sounds of his bones could be heard breaking and self-healing, a process set on repeat.

Suddenly he stopped moving, he stopped breathing. Its as if his body and mind just shutdown.

RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHAAAAAAAAA!

He let out a scream of agony and pain. He could feel his entire body be consumed by his flames. Flames were now erupting from his mouth and eyes. Then every so slowly it erupted from his body forming a pillar.

Haku and Wendy were running to Natsu when they felt the devil magic disappear. They had seen everything that was happening to Natsu. They had never seen Natsu go into such pain. Let alone to experience such pain. When they heard him scream they were frightened to the core at seeing such pain.

"What the hell is happening to Natsu!" Asked Wendy as she shielded her face from the heat of the flames.

"I feel his power growing from consuming that demon's power. He is feeling the changes from the process!" Ice started to form at the front of her arms and legs. As she to shielded self from the heat of the pillar.

At the Fairy Tail Guild

Everyone was frightened to see the Dragon Slayer in such a state from consuming the flames. They could hear everything from Natsu, as his bones started breaking to hearing his screams. But to see the pillar of flames erupt from him. Someone from the town ran to the guild saying that there is a pillar of flames that could be seen at a distance. Flames and crimson lighting were decorating the sky. Immediately leaving to see for themselves.

Such phenomenon to occur in Fiore was seen as almost like a sign of God or Omen, but only by those who are a foolish belief of those who are church members to jump to such conclusions. Many who have lived to see similar events knew what is to come.

It was the rise of a NEW Devil Slayer. But this one was fire Devil Slayer that could have the qualities of lighting by its side.

"It would appear that Natsu has finally made his mark on the world and has finally acquired his right to be a Devil Slayer." Everyone from the guild turned to look at Nexus in a state of shock to hear that Natsu, is going through that much pain to receive a massive power up.

"Your saying that is Natsu with that surge of power!" Mira couldn't believe that someone is getting that much power, just from consuming a demon.

All she received was a smirk. That smirk was really bugging or pissing off the guild. "Now it is complete. The rise of a Dragon Devil Slayer that has been raised in Hells Inferno has finally come to fruition." Turning off the lacrima.

One thing was going through everyone mind was the fact that they heard "he was raised in HELL!" was their though.

Back with the Dragon Slayers.

As the pillar finally started to reside. Haku and Wendy stared at the center of were the pillar once reside. A crater that filled with smoke. Moving into the crater they found Natsu body was emanating smoke. Embers and small flames decorated the ground. The smoke was clearing around ever so slowly.

His arms were covered in crimson scales, his hands are now claws. A tail of dragon was wagging back and forth. There were some features of the Devils own on the tail and arms. Spikes and dark markings also decorated around his arms and tail.

All in all, he looked true to the hybrid of a Devil and Dragon Slayer.

Taking a deep breath, stretching his muscles. He started examining the new look he was sporting. His tail was wagging back and forth. Bones and joints were cracking back in place. Moving his neck around, Haku and Wendy cringed a bit from here the sounds of cracking.

Haku and Wendy could not believe how Natsu is now. To see his new look. They could feel the power coming off of him. His magical aura felt as if they were surrounded by flames that were raging as a maelstrom but, felt warm and calm like flame kept on during the night.

End Aram Zero – I'm not buried yet

"N-Natsu, how do you feel?" Questioned Wendy.

"I-I-I feel powerful, I feel as if my magic has evolved." He kept examining himself. "So, this is my Dragon Devil force form. It feels like I am only using half." He started concentrating and left his Dragon Devil Force.

"I do have a question for you two though. What are those brats doing over there?" Both sisters had question marks above their heads. When they turned around they noticed the 9 children trying to sneak away. Freezing when they had the fire mage appear in front of them. His intimidating eyes, and a frown where freaking the children out. They looked to the left could see Haku standing their and boy did she not look happy. They looked to their right and there was Wendy standing their and she a smile going on for her. Even though it was a smile, it did not help calm things down. They swore they saw a demonic mask behind the little mage.

So, the children did what any other child would do if they were caught. Taking a deep breath, they all screamed

SCATTER!

Each one started running for their lives as if it depended on them.


End file.
